Crazy
by NaijaStrawberrie
Summary: ROMY,KIOTR,JONDA Remy decides that Rouge needs a vacation so he takes Rogue, Kitty, Wanda, John and Piotr out to a beach house for a month. Lots of different happenings revolving around the group!
1. Crying Presence

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men

Chapter 1 – Crying Presence

"Fuck that little bitch," thought Rogue as she stormed into her room. "All she does is bitch and wahne (whine)."

She shoved open her door to the surprise of Kitty. Kitty took one look at Rogue's angry face and decided to leave.

She closed her laptop quickly. "Uh, like see you later Rogue!" she said. She grabbed her laptop, phased out the door and ran to the library.

Rogue's eyes started to tear up. She had barely enough time to jump into her bed before she started to cry.

Rogue cried and cried. She even cried because of the fact that no matter what'd happen to her, she'd get so angry she'd cry.

"Why is there never anyone to be with me when I cry? Why isn't there anyone to help me?" thought Rogue.

After a few more minutes she started to fall asleep exhausted. The last thing she felt was strong arms wrap around her from behind.

(-strawberrie-)

Rogue woke up an hour later. She felt someone's arms around her. She turned and there was Remy.

"Hey Rem," said Rogue.

Remy caressed her face with his glove.

Rogue woke up a bit more. She slapped him across the chest.

"What do ya think ya're doing?" she asked. "What if Ah absorbed ya in mah sleep?"

Remy lifted his hands. "Remy's covered," he said. He looked at what she was wearing.

"N' so are y'," he said. "Y' didn't bother t' change before y're little nap."

Rogue looked sheepish. "O, yeah," she said.

Remy kissed the top of her head, where her hair was.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Jean," said Rogue. "She started bitchin' 'bout how Ah put blue dye in her shampoo. And Ah know it was Bobby who did it. He even left an ice cube as a clue, but did little Miss Perfect see it? No, she just started to blame meh. Started saying all this stuff about how we're a team and should act lahke one, and how Ah'm anti-social and should be with the team moa (more),"

"Mebbe Remy should come t' the institute. Mebbe then Remy'd be wit y' when y' need Remy _non_?" Remy said.

Rogue shrugged. "Ah dunno," she said. "Ah mean, Ah could just as easily sneak ova ta yar place."

Just then Kitty stuck her head in the room.

"Rogue, like are you okay?" she asked. She looked around and saw Remy and Rogue on the bed.

"Oh hey Remy," said Kitty. She fully entered the room. She went over to her desk to put her laptop on it. She wasn't surprised at Remy's presence. They had been seeing each other for awhile, and it was hard for Rogue to hide anything from her gossipy roommate. Thankfully though, Kitty never told anyone. She was secretly hoping that through Rogue she could get closer to Piotr.

"Hey _petite_," he said.

"Should I go?" asked Kitty.

"_Non_," said Remy. He untangled himself from Rogue. "Remy has t' go anyway."

Kitty frowned. "Like, you're not still working for Magneto are you?" she asked. "He's not like, giving you something evil to do?"

Remy shook his head. "_Non_," he said. "Magneto's gone remember? He still hasn't shown up. It's John's turn t' cook and Remy has t' be the one t' make sure he doesn't set de house on fire."

"Okay," said Rogue. She got up and hugged Remy. "Bye Rem."

Remy kissed the top of her head once again.

"Bye mon chere," he said.

He kissed Kitty's hand. "Later _petite_," he said. He went out the window and left.

(-no more strawberries-)

The beginning of a new story. Sigh. This story seems interesting to me. Let's see where I go from this. This chapter is so short! Gr, I didn't mean for it to be so short.


	2. An Idea

**Crazy**

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. Not that creative. But, for all you cute guys out there, I can be very creative in bed. XD

Chapter 2- An Idea

Remy went back to the house he shared with John and Piotr with an idea he thought they would like.

"Honey! Remy's home!" Remy screamed playfully as he entered the Acolyte house. Technically they weren't Acolytes anymore, with Magneto gone, but they had no other name for themselves.

"Remy!" John screamed. He ran towards Remy and hid behind him.

"Save me!" he said.

Piotr walked with a silent anger into the foyer/common room.

"What'd y' do?" asked Remy.

"I accidentally set his favorite easel on fire," said John. His eyes glazed over. "It was beautiful, the way it lit up…"

Remy froze. He quickly stepped out from in front of John.

"Dat's y're problem _mon amie_," he said. He didn't want to get between that fight, especially since it was Piotr's _favorite_ easel factoring this.

"_Mais_, before y' kill John, Piotr, Remy has an idea that would interest de both of you," he said.

"What is it?" said Piotr. He leaned casually against the doorframe.

"Rogue needs t' get out for awhile," said Remy. "Jean's been pissin' her off lately n' she's getting mo' and mo' frustrated."

"So? Get to the point _mate_. How does this interest us?" asked John. He went to sit on the love seat.

"Remy was gettin' there," said Remy he went to sit down on the couch in the common room. "Remy was thinkin', how about take Rogue out for awhile, like t' a beach house? Then Remy thought it'd be mo' fun for her if she brought her friends. That's where y' two come in."

"Yeah…" said Piotr.

"If Rogue picked two friends t' go with, she'd pick Wanda n' Kitty," said Remy. John and Piotr's ears perked up with the mention of Wanda and Kitty.

"Remy knows he don't want t' be stuck in a house wit three girls, including Rogue and Wanda, _mais_ he wants t' spend time with Rogue," said Remy. "So Remy was thinkin' if y' two'd like t' go t'?"

"I mean, Remy knows how you like Kitty," Remy said to Piotr. "n' how y' like Wanda, John. T'ough, it'll be hard t' get her t' like y' t' won' it?"

John shook his head. "Like you," he said. "Wanda and I have been going out for awhile. We've just kept it a secret."

Remy shook his head. "Remy can't believe it. Y' too are probably the best and at the same time the oddest couple," he said.

"So we're agreed? We go?" asked Remy.

"Yeah, we go," said Piotr.

"Do you even have to ask?" asked John. He rubbed his hands together. "Quality alone time with Wanda? It's a dream come true!"

"Okay, Piotr, y' have t' tell de _petite_, John, tell Wanda," said Remy. "I'll tell Rogue."

"When are we leaving?" asked Piotr.

"Remy's not sure yet," he said. "Remy has t' go talk to the Professor, t' get permission. Den we figure out the details. Remy's hopin' we can leave in 'bout two weeks. So after dinner Remy'll go over to the institute again."

(-strawberrie-)

Remy sneaked carefully back into the institute. Once inside he looked around confused. He wasn't sure exactly how to get to the Professor's office. He only ever went to the institute to find Rogue.

_:Turn to the left, go all the way down the hall.:_ Remy jumped. He had never had someone talk to him telepathically like this._ :Enter the elevator, press 'B'. When you get off the elevator take a right. My office is at the end of the hall: _said the Professor.

"_Merci_," Remy whispered, since he didn't know how to respond using his mind.

Remy followed the Professor's instructions and found himself in front of his office.

He hesitated and then knocked lightly.

"Come in," he heard from inside.

Remy opened the door and stepped into a large office, with a couple of single chairs and two loveseats.

"Sit down," said the Professor. Remy sat.

"May I help you Mr. Lebeau?" asked the Professor.

"Remy has a favor t' ask of y'," said Remy.

"Yes?" asked the Professor.

"Remy was thinkin' Rogue needs some time away from the institute. Like a kind of vacation," said Remy. "So Remy thought he could take Rogue away for awhile, t' mebbe a beach house or something. Remy was also thinking Kitty, Wanda, John and Piotr could tag along."

"So are you asking my permission?" asked the Professor.

"Well," said Remy. "Oui."

The Professor nodded. "Taking some time away, with such company as you all will be good for Rogue. I fear she's reaching the end of her patience fast," he said. "I have a beach house that you can use. It has the basics and three bedrooms. The garage can fit three cars. The beach is literally in your backyard. Will that be an okay place for you all to go?"

"That'll be perfect," said Remy. "_Merci_ Professor."

"When do you plan on leaving?" asked the Professor.

"In two weeks," said Remy. "I want us to stay there for a month."

The professor nodded again. He opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out six sets of keys. He handed them to Remy.

"Here are they keys to the house," said the Professor. He pulled out some papers, which he also handed to Remy. "Here are the directions to the house."

Remy looked at the papers and found the beach house to be a good six-hour drive.

"I'll give Rogue and Kitty money for your food and things," said the Professor.

"Thank y' very much," said Remy. "Remy thinks it's time t' go now."

"Your welcome," said the Professor. "Goodbye Mr. Lebeau. I expect for you to be personally handing me back the keys."

Remy nodded and stood up. "Nice talking with you," he said and left.

(-strawberrie-)

When Remy came back to the Acolyte house, John was watching some cartoons while Piotr read a book nearby.

"So what's happening?" asked John when Remy entered.

"Tell the _filles_," said Remy. "We're leaving in two weeks."

(-no more strawberries-)

Aw, no Rogue in that chapter. Tear (that was sarcasm)

Anyway, this is probably going to be one of my favorite stories authored.

I'm sorry if I sound mean and rude in my Author's Notes. People who bitch and moan about the stupidest things really get on my nerves. I have zero tolerance for those types of people.


	3. Telling The Girls

**Crazy**

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. I'm only that creative in bed.

Authors Note: I have no idea how to do Piotr's accent, or his way of speaking or whatever, so he's just going to be regular, except he'll call Kitty, Katya.

Last Time:  
When Remy came back to the Acolyte house, John was watching some cartoons while Piotr read a book nearby.  
"So what's happening?" asked John when Remy entered.  
"Tell the _filles_," said Remy. "We're leaving in two weeks."

Chapter 3- Telling the Girls

Kitty jumped when her cell phone rang. She was sitting down on her bed daydreaming about Piotr in peace, since Rogue was in the Danger Room with Logan.

Kitty grabbed her cell phone. "That'd be funny if it was Piotr," she thought.

"Like, Hello?" said Kitty.

"Katya?" said the person on the other end of the phone.

Kitty froze. "Piotr?" she said.

"Yeah," said Piotr.

"Oh my God," mouthed Kitty. She shifted positions on her bed.

"Katya?" said Piotr. "You there?"

"Yes, I'm here," said Kitty. "How'd you get my number?"

"Remy got it for me from Rogue," said Piotr.

"Oh," said Kitty. "So, what's up?"

"Uh," said Piotr. "Remy's inviting everyone to go to a beach house in two weeks. He said John and I could bring a friend. You want to go with me?"

"Sure!" said Kitty enthusiastically. She jumped and nearly fell off the bed. "Uh, I mean, yeah, like, that's cool. Who else will be going?"

"Remy's bringing Rogue, and John's bringing Wanda," said Piotr.

"Cool," said Kitty. "So it's like a couple's thing?"

"Uh, yea," said Piotr. "We don't have to be a couple if you don't want to, I mean, we could just go as friends."

Kitty smiled. "I think I'd like to go as more than friends," she said.

"Sure," said Piotr. "That'd be great."

"So, like, when are we going?" asked Kitty.

"In two weeks," said Piotr. "Don't tell Rogue or Wanda, that's Remy and John's job. They should know by tomorrow."

"Okay!" said Kitty. "Like, see you then!"

"See you, Katya," he said and hung up.

Kitty hung up her side of the phone too. She squealed and jumped up and down, actually falling off the bed this time.

"You are such a klutz," said Rogue. She had entered the room just as Kitty fell.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Rogue.

"You'll find out soon!" said Kitty. She ran into her and Rogue's walk in closet and started planning out what she was going to wear.

"Grr," she thought. "I like, have absolutely _nothing_ to wear."

She stuck her head out of the closet.

"Rogue, you want to go clothes shopping with me tomorrow?" she asked.

(-strawberrie-)

Wanda Maximoff or the Scarlet Witch was beyond pissed. She hadn't seen John in a week and was suffering from sudden withdrawal symptoms which made her irritated and cranky.

"Stupid Pyro," she said as she walked into her room.

"Hey! I resent that remark!" said John. He was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"John!" she exclaimed. She ran to her bed and jumped on him. She kissed him passionately and thoroughly.

"Hey luv!" said John. "Miss me?"

Wanda shook him. "Where have you been?" she said. "It's been a week! A _week_!"

John kissed her. "Been busy," he said. In one swift move he put her under him. "But for now I have all the time in the world for you."

He started kissing her. Within minutes they were both shirtless and groping each other's waistline.

"Man, I've missed this," said Wanda.

(-strawberrie-)

"Hey luv?" asked John after they'd finished having sex.

"Yeah John?" asked Wanda.

"Remy, Piotr are taking Rogue and Kitty to a beach house in two weeks. We'll be staying there for a month. You wanna go with me?" he asked. He reached over and pulled out a set of keys and dangled it in front of her face.

Wanda lifted her head. "A month of alone time with you?" she asked. She grabbed the keys. "Where do I sign up?"

(-strawberrie-)

Rogue was sitting at her and Remy's spot in the middle of the woods that was on Institute ground. Remy had called her telling her to meet him there, that he had a surprise.

She felt strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"Hey swamp rat," she said.

Remy lifted her and placed her so that she was under him.

"Hey river rat (1)," he said.

"So what's the surprise?" asked Rogue.

Remy dangled a set of keys in front of Rogue's face.

"Y', Remy, John, Wanda, Piotr n' Kitty are goin' t' go t' a beach house in two weeks for a month," said Remy.

Rogue turned to look at him. "Really?" she asked.

Remy nodded. "Really," he said. "A month away from Jean, away from de institute n' a month with Remy, on de beach. As in we're goin' t' a beach house."

Rogue tackled him in a hug. "Thanks Rem!" she said. "This is just what Ah need!"

Remy laughed. "Y're welcome chere," he said.

"So _that's_ what Kit was so happy about," said Rogue.

"What?" asked Remy.

"When ah went inta mah room this afternoon Kitty was jumping and fell off tha bed in happiness. When Ah asked her what was up she said Ah'd find out lata," said Rogue.

"Yeah, this is a good opportunity for Kitty and Piotr t' hook up," said Remy. "They've been eyeing each other f' long enough now."

They laid there in each other's arms for awhile.

"Got t' go now chere," said Remy.

"Okay," said Rogue. They got off of each other and stood up.

Remy kissed the top of her head. "Stay _belle_ chere," he said.

Rogue laughed. "Ah will," she said. "Bye."

(-strawberrie-)

That night Rogue lay in bed, lost in thought.

_A whole month with Rem, John, Piotr, Kitty and Wanda. It's lahke a dream come true, and at a beach house!_

Rogue rolled over so that she was facing the wall.

_What am ah doing to do? Ah can't touch! No laying around on da beach getting a tan in a skimpy bathing suit that Remy'd lahke. Every where ah go ah'll havta cova _(cover)_ up. Damn this mutant ability._

Rogue laid there, thinking for awhile.

_That's it. No more of this. Ah'm going inside my head. The only one that can help meh is meh. I'm _going_ to conquer my power._

(-no more strawberries-)

(1) Is it River Rat or River Mouse?

Arg! Piotr's toneish is so off! I don't know how to get it! Imma have to read some Kiotr stories again so I can get his tone back on track. Bear with me until then!

Yeah! Rogue's going to figure out how she can touch! If you read that part, in _We're Supposed To Set an Example_ I said that I'd write another story that actually goes into how Rogue gets control of her powers. This is that story.

_Next Chapter: Control_


	4. Control

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. I'm only that creative in bed.

Review Responses!  
Okay, Okay, I get it. It's River Rat. I've gotten so many responses to my question… anyway. (**Allimba**, everyone else said River Rat so I'm going with majority rules)**  
Rogue238**: Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for the nice words about my story!  
**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: Hey! When I saw you had reviewed my story I was like, "woa," I mean, I see your name everywhere in the X-Evo fan fics, and you have such good stories yourself I was like, honored. Lol. Anyway thanks for the nice words about my story.  
**Cat2fat900**: Lol. Thanks. Homicidal? How are you going to find me? I can hide so well, It's like an African person hiding in front of a piece of paper. (I'm African so I can make fun of myself) Lol. J/k. Even if I don't update, you won't be able to find me! Unless you've got mad computer hacking skills. Anyway, here's an update for you.  
**Sunspotmisery**: Awesome! A true River Rat. Yeah! Be proud of your origin! Don't you hate it when people deny their heritage? I dunno, for some reason it just bugs me. Hmmm, more Jean shit? I actually didn't think of that, but now that you mention it, a thousand and one ideas are popping into my head. (Actually subtract a thousand and you get the number of ideas that are in my head, though it's a good idea). There isn't going to be any Jean shit in this chapter, except for the occasional annoyances with Jean's psyche. There'll be a true beat down in the next chapter though! (oops. Did I just give away the surprise? Shhh. Don't tell anyone!)  
**Allimba**: Thanks for reviewing. As I said earlier, everyone else said River Rat including Sunspotmisery who's a _true_ River Rat, so that's what I'm going with.  
**Bored247**: Love your "pen name" It took me awhile to get though. Lol. I'm so slow. Yes, Rogue's going to try and gain some kind of control over her powers, what kind she gets, will be left up to my imagination.

Authors Note: Please don't kill me. (Cat2fat900) For now, I won't be updating during the week. My schedule is _so_ busy that I barely have time to write a paragraph before I go to bed each night. With track practice, and the end of the year finals, and homework, I have no time _at all_ on week days to update. Don't worry, you should see new chapters (notice the 's'. Imma submit at least three things) every Saturday and/or Sunday. You'll have to wait until Saturday if you want an update until track season/school is over. After then, updates will flow like water to the internet.

I am **_extremely_** sorry. One of my songfic one shots, "Complicated" was deemed "against fanfic rules" or something, so it was deleted, and my uploading was temporarily disabled. I meant to have this chapter uploaded on late Sat/early sun of last week, but I couldn't upload anything until this morning.So, here you go! Here's the chapter!Sorry for the delay!

Last Time:  
_That's it. No more of this. Ah'm going inside my head. The only one that can help meh is meh. I'm _going_ to conquer my power._

Now, FINALLY, on with the story…

Chapter 4- Control

Rogue made a decision. She was going to get control, no matter how long it took. Hopefully it would take less than two weeks.

"Kitty?" Rogue whispered.

Kitty didn't say anything, just rolled over.

Rogue got up and went over to Kitty's bed. She shook her.

"Kitty!" she said. "Wake up!"

Kitty didn't respond, just phased out of Rogue's hold.

"KITTY!" Rogue screamed.

Kitty jumped and woke up. "Like, What?" she said. "I'm like, trying to get some sleep here!"

"Kitty, Ah'm going to trah (try) and conquer my powahs. Ah'm probably going to be in a trance-like state. Ah don't know how long ah'll be lahke that though. Make sure nobody disturbs me, and don't wake meh up unless absolutely necessary," said Rogue. "Okay?"

Kitty nodded. "Okay Rogue," she said. "Like, good luck."

She turned and went back to sleep.

Rogue went back onto her bed. She laid down flat, in a sort of sleeping position. She wanted herself to be comfortable before she tried anything.

She settled into a deep meditation.

(-_strawberrie_-)

_It was pitch black. She was walking around when she reached a door. It was randomly in the darkness. She opened it to find a hallway leading to a bunch of rooms. Everything was white. The walls, the ceiling the floor, everything._

"_Where am Ah?" she said softly._

"_Duh," said Jean. Jean's psyche actually. She had just some out of one of the rooms in time to hear Rogue. "Don't you know?"_

_Rogue fought her irritation with the red head._

"_If Ah knew would Ah be asking?" said Rogue._

"_You're in your mind genius," said Jean. "Isn't that where you wanted to go?"_

"_Ah just wanted control of my powahs," said Rogue. "Ah didn't know where I was going."_

_Jean shook her head and looked at her with an attitude._

"_Don't even _think_ of doing that!" said Rogue. "Remember, you're in _mah_ head. Ah can beat ya 'til a pulp and no one will save ya."_

_Jean rolled her eyes. Rogue punched her in the jaw._

"_So, do you know how Ah can control all of ya'll and my powahs?" asked Rogue._

"_I only know a little bit," said Jean. "Everyone you absorbed knows a little of how to control your powers. You have to get to know _everyone_ to be able to find all the information to control your powers."_

"_Everyone?" asked Rogue. "That could take days!"_

_Jean shrugged._

_Rogue took a deep breath. "Okay, let's start."_

(-strawberrie-)

"_So, how is it here?" asked Rogue._

"_Boring!" said Jean. "The fact that you even have this place for us to stay is amazing! You lock us up inside your mind and you give us nothing to do?"_

"_What am Ah supposed to do? Ah can't control it!" said Rogue._

"_Duh! It's your mind!" said Jean. "You can do whatever you want."_

_Rogue looked at one of the walls. She concentrated and all of a sudden a picture of her, Remy, Wanda, John, Kitty and Piotr appeared._

"_Cool," she said. She turned to Jean. "Okay, let's start with you. What would make you happy inside my mind?"_

"_We'll start with my room," said Jean. She led Rogue into an all white room with only a bed to sleep on._

"_Damn," said Rogue. "Ah'm _so_ sorry. Ah didn't realize that ah was keeping ya'll in a place lahke _this_. What do you want done?"_

_Jean looked around thoughtfully. "I want a wooden dresser with a mirror, a desk, and four lamps at all the corners of the room. On the dresser I want a picture of Scott and I, some body sprays, hair sprays, a couple of magazines…"_

_Within five minutes they were done with Jean's room. Jean told Rogue what places she wanted for entertainment, like a pool, a spa and within seconds it appeared._

"_Ah think ah'm starting ta get the hang of this!" said Rogue. "Okay! Who's next?"_

(-strawberrie-)

"_Like, I want my walls to be pink and I want a mountain of stuffed animals in that corner over there. I want a picture of Piotr and me on my desk, beside my laptop. Instead of lamps, I want pink Japanese lanterns around my room. I need a giant closet and instead of a door, I want a bead curtain," said _(who else?) _Kitty._

"_Oh mah gosh," said Rogue. She rolled her eyes and started designing Kitty's room._

"_You don't need me anymore," said Jean. "If you need me, I'll be in the pool."_

"_Okay," said Rogue. She turned to Kitty. "Okay, tell meh what ya need, fast. Ah can only spend a limited tahme in a room so full of pink as this is."_

(-strawberrie-)

"_Hmmm," thought Rogue. "How do ah navigate these halls?"_

…Duh! It's your mind! You can do whatever you want…

"_Damn that red head," said Rogue. "But she's rahght."_

_Rogue concentrated and all of a sudden, black arrows appeared on the ground telling Rogue where to go. They led in different directions, once you followed one, it would disappear, making sure that Rogue didn't go to the same place over and over. All of the arrows led to someone that Rogue had yet to please._

_Rogue followed the first one and it led her right to…_

"_REMY!" said Rogue. She ran up to him and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist._

_Remy laughed. "Hey Chere," he said._

"_So," said Rogue. She got off him. "What would _ya_ lahke?"_

_Remy smirked. "Y' and me without clothes," he replied._

_Rogue smacked him. "Ah'm talking about t' make things less boring around heah," she said._

"_C'mon, let's go t' my room," said Remy. He led Rogue down a hallway and turned right. He opened the door and Rogue entered another drab room, just like Kitty's and Jean's rooms._

"_Ah'm starting ta hate the color white," she said. Remy laughed._

"_Okay, Remy wants black walls," said Remy._

"_Wouldn't that be kinda dark?" asked Rouge._

_Remy spread his arms. "No night, no day. No windows. What's the difference?" he said._

"_Yeah, that reminds meh!" said Rouge. She checked her clock. It said 2:38._

_She blinked, and immediately clocks appeared in all the rooms, telling people what time it is._

"_Judging by how tired ah am," said Rogue. "It's AM." She blinked again and windows appeared everywhere and everyone saw it was in the wee hours of the morning._

"_So, now," said Rogue. "For ya room…"_

"_Black walls would look cool," said Remy._

"_It'll be too dark," said Rogue._

"_It's Remy's room," said Remy._

"_It's mah mind," said Rogue._

"_Fine," said Remy. He smiled. "Keep the white walls. Remy wants a giant king n' queen of hearts painted on that wall, a joker on that one n' a giant picture of y' naked in Remy's bed on that one."_

_Rogue, without thinking blinked and everything appeared. _

"_Wait!" Rogue screamed. Immediately the picture of her naked disappeared._

"_Ugh!" she said. "Ah can't believe ya made meh do that."_

"_Remy didn't make y' do anything," said Remy. "Y' did it all on y're own and frankly Remy's glad he got t' see that glimpse of his Roguey."_

_Rogue shook her head playfully._

"_What else d' ya want Swamp Rat?" she asked. She laid flat on his bed._

"_A strip club," said Remy._

"_Only if it has male strippers," said Rogue._

_Remy shook his head in horror. "_Non_" he said. "Remy don' swing dat way."_

_Rogue laughed. "Ah'm giving ya a bar, a dance club, a gym and tha danger room, so ya can make a simulation ta keep ya're thieving skills sharp," she said. She got up. "Like ya need ta be stealing anything inside mah head anyway."_

_Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue and kissed the top of her head._

"_Thank y' Roguey," he said._

_Rogue leaned against him. "Ya're welcome Swamp Rat," she said._

_They stayed there awhile, enjoying each other's company, even though Rogue was with a psyche, and not the real thing._

"_Ah got ta go. See ya later Rem," she said. "Ah have a lot more people ta please."_

"_Bye chere," he said and she left._

(-strawberrie-)

_Three hours later, according to Rogue's watch, Rogue went looking for Jean._

"_JEAN!" she screamed, when she found her. Jean was in the pool, enjoying a swim with Scott._

"_What?" she asked annoyed._

_Rogue rolled her eyes. "Gosh ya're so annoying," she said._

"_So?" Jean asked. Rouge sighed._

"_Ah've gone through all mah arrows and ah've still not gotten everyone," she said. "Where's the rest, like Sabertooth, Mystique…?"_

_Jean waved her hand. "Out there," she said._

_Rogue fought the instinct to strangle Jean. "Out, where?" she asked._

"_Where you came from!" said Jean. "That black place. They're out running wild. That's where we go if we want to get on your nerves. If we yell at you from there, you hear us."_

_Rogue put her head in her hands. "Who are out there?" asked Rogue._

"_I don't know!" said Jean. "People go and come as they please!"_

_Rogue glared at Jean. All of a sudden invisible forces pulled Jean towards her, disabling Jean's powers so she wouldn't pull herself away._

_The scene changed, they were in the middle of a blizzard. Rogue was warm, having given herself warm clothing, but Jean was standing there with only a bikini._

"_Ah have made it easier for ya ta stay in mah mind," Rogue said softly, but dangerously. _

"_Ah am here, ta help ya and all the rest. Ah have done nothing but cater to ya're needs and wishes, so ah **demand** a little respect," she finished. She had the invisible bonds shake Jean. "Understand?"_

_Jean nodded quickly._

"_Good," said Rogue. She changed the scene again so that they were back at the pool, Scott wondering where they went. Rogue heated up Jean, so that she wouldn't catch a cold._

"_How do ah get out of the 'house'?" asked Rogue._

"_Try the front door," said Jean._

_Rogue glared at her. "Was that a smart response?" she asked. Jean shook her head, scared. "Thought so."_

(-strawberrie-)

_Rogue found the front door alright, she went out into the darkness and had been walking for an hour, but couldn't for the life of her find anyone._

"_Come out," said Rogue. "Ah know ya're here. Ah have the house mapped, Ah know who is where, and ya're not there."_

_Finally after another twenty minutes she found Sabertooth._

"_Hello, gruesome," she said._

_Sabertooth turned. "You!" he screamed. He lunged at her, but was quickly stopped by metal bars. He was trapped in a metal cage._

"_Uh uh uh!" said Rouge as she wagged a finger. "No can do, ya see this is mah territory, mah mind. Ah can do whatever ah want."_

_She looked at him sharply. "So yah're coming with me," she said. She turned and started walking in the direction she thought led back to the house._

"_Arrrrggghhh!" said Sabertooth. Rogue quickly turned around._

"_What the…" she said and stopped short. The metal cage had disappeared, Sabertooth was free. She quickly dived out of the way and turned to kick Sabertooth as he flew past her._

"_What's going on?" she asked._

_Sabertooth turned to face her. "This may be your mind," he said. "But out here? When you alter the space, it only stays for ten seconds until it disappears. What are you going to do now girlie?"_

_He lunged at her again, this time aiming a punch to her gut. Rogue blocked it and quickly got a metal bar that she swung at Sabertooth. He jumped and dodged it turning in the air so that he kicked Rogue in the face._

"_Damn," said Rogue. "It actually hurts. Ah'm probably gonna have a bruise when ah wake up."_

_Immediately Rogue started a complex pattern of punches, kicks and turns. She used her mind to help her, altering the space, and using it for the full ten seconds._

_Luck wasn't on her side. She quickly became tired. It looked like Sabertooth was just getting warmed up. Since he had the healing factor, he just healed after every hit that landed on him._

"_Ah havta end this," thought Rogue. She went on the defense, trying to save up energy and think of a plan. Finally, she thought of one._

_Rogue used her mind to get a serum with a liquid that would disable mutant abilities. Immediately she started punching and kicking Sabertooth, trying to get close to him. One she did, she injected him with the serum. Knowing she only had five seconds, she used her mind to turn her foot into metal. She kicked Sabertooth hard across the face, knocking him out. Rogue used her mind again to transport the two of them into the house, where Rogue's mind powers were permanent. She locked Sabertooth into a room, specially designed so that he wouldn't get out._

_Once Rogue was done, she fell on the floor while leaning against the wall, breathing heavily._

_She closed her eyes. "Y' done chere?" asked Remy._

_Rogue opened one eye. Remy was standing at the end of the hallway to her left. "Only with him," she replied. "Ah have seven more people to gather."_

_All of a sudden she felt herself being lifted up. She opened her eyes and she was in Remy's arms._

"_Y' need a quick nap," said Remy. "Since y' haven't created a room for y'rself, we can both go t' mine."_

_Rogue smiled. "No funny stuff," she said._

_Remy smiled as he entered his room. "'Course not chere," he said. He placed Rogue on her bed where she promptly fell asleep._

(-strawberrie-)

_Rogue woke up feeling very refreshed. She felt her face, and noticed someone took care of her injuries. She turned to her side and saw Remy sleeping beside her._

"_Wakey wakey," she said._

_Remy opened his eyes. "'ello, Rogue," he said. "Time t' get up?"_

"_If ya want ta get up, fahne, but ah have some moa (more) work ta do," said Rogue. She sat up and pulled off the covers._

"_Y' want help?" asked Remy. Rogue turned to face him._

"_It'd be helpful," said Rogue. "Seeing as how my 'powers' only last for ten seconds out there."_

"_Sure," said Remy. He got out of bed. "Let's go."_

(-strawberrie-)

_A couple of hours later, Remy and Rogue had everyone that was outside in a room in the house._

"_So what now?" asked Remy._

"_Now, ah must begin tha peace treaties," said Rogue._

"_Peace treaties?" asked Remy._

"_Ah need ta get control of my powahs," said Rogue. "Ah can't get information from them if they hate meh."_

_Remy nodded. They walked to Sabertooth's door. "Good luck," he said._

"_Thanks," said Rogue. "Ah'll see ya later."_

(-strawberrie-)

_Rogue didn't feel like dealing with Sabertooth so soon, so she turned and walked down to Cody._

_As soon as she walked into the room, Cody attacked her, trying to hurt her the same way he was hurt when he was put in a coma by her mutant powers, so long ago._

_Rogue didn't do anything, she just stood there and took the beatings. After awhile she became tired._

"_Cody, stop," she said softly._

_Cody, surprised, stopped. "Why should I?" he asked. "I've been trapped in here for so long, and finally I get to get my revenge? Why should I stop beating you until_ _you're dead?" He got into a fighting stance again._

"_Because if ya do, ya will be killing yarself," said Rogue. _

_Cody blinked. Slowly he put his fists down and relaxed._

"_Are ya calm now?" Rogue asked. Cody nodded._

"_Good," said Rogue. She quickly made two twin beds in Cody's room, one for her to sit on, and one for him. She sat down on hers._

"_Sit down," she said. He sat on his bed, tense, ready to get up and fight in a moment._

"_Calm down," said Rogue. She attended to her wounds, by "blinking" them away, healing herself._

"_Cody," said Rogue softly and slowly. "Ah am _very_ sorry for all tha hurt and pain ah have caused ya. Ah didn't know." She sighed._

"_It takes awhile for mutant powahs ta surface," said Rogue. "At the time, ah didn't know ah was a mutant in tha first place. Ah didn't know my powahs would surface, ah didn't know ah'd put ya in a coma. If ah could go back in time, ah would never trah _(try)_ and kiss ya. Believe meh. Ah mean, we were such good friends, and look at us now. Ah wouldha never done anything ta hurt ya and ruin our relationship," she finished._

"_Do ya forgive meh?" she asked._

"_Yeah, Rogue," said Cody. He got up and gave her a hug. "I forgive you."_

"_So," said Rogue. "What would make ya happy in mah mind?"_

(-strawberrie-)

_After Rogue had made peace with everyone, she called a "family meeting." She arranged the parlor so that it fit everyone. Once everyone had come in, they all sat or stood in various places of the room._

"_Hey guys," said Rogue. "Okay, Ah've been wit all of ya for awhile now. Ya'll are all satisfied. Ah'm sorry, ah didn't know ah was giving ya such horrible conditions ta live in. Ah mean, if ya're stuck here, why does it havta be so boring?"_

_Everyone nodded, silently agreeing with Rogue._

"_So, Ah've hopefully satisfied ya're needs…" said Rogue._

"_Thank you Rogue," interrupted Bobby._

"_Ya're welcome," said Rogue. "Now, Ah need something from all of ya'll." Rogue paused. _

"_The key to controlling my powahs," she said._

"_Here," said Mystique. "Follow us."_

_They all got up and led her to the end of a hall. At the end there was an elevator that was surprisingly big enough to fit all of them comfortably. Even Ororo with her claustrophobia was fine._

_Logan, being the closest one to the buttons pressed the button marked PWR. The elevator doors closed, and they started to descend._

"_Couldn't ah have just done this earlier, instead of having all of ya'll come?" asked Rogue._

_They shook their heads. "You needed all of us," said Scott. "The key to your powers was a part of each of us. If even one person wasn't in this elevator, it wouldn't take us down."_

_Finally the elevator stopped. The doors opened and everyone got out, and went into this circular room. _

_On the walls of the room, it looked like someone took a glass globe the size of a dinner plate, and half phased it through the wall. It was like a half of a globe stuck to a wall. Above each bubble was a person that has been absorbed's name. None of the bubbles were filled._

_In the middle of the room was a huge cylinder, with a screen. Around the base, at a table height were places for someone to put their hand. These places were also marked with people's names._

"_So, what now?" asked Rogue. She looked around the room in awe._

"_Follow our lead," said Scott. One by one, they all put their right hand in it's designated spot. On the screen, there was a checklist, and as each person's hand got scanned, a check appeared next to his or her name. Finally, no one was left but Rogue. _

_Rogue looked around. Everyone was looking at her. She took a deep breath, walked up to her spot and placed her hand._

"_Access, granted," said a female voice._

(-strawberrie-)  
(I would stop there, but no, I'm going to finish this in all one chapter)

_The cylinder in the middle opened and a key and lock appeared. One the right side, above the lock, it said "Mutation Activated" and on the other it said "Mutation Deactivated." There was an arrow pointing to "Mutation Activated."_

_Rogue stood there, staring. She could not believe this was actually happening._

"_Rogue," said Remy. Rogue snapped out of…wherever she was and looked at him._

"_Go on," he said. _

_Rogue walked up, took the key and put it in the keyhole. Slowly, she turned the key and the arrow moved to "Mutation Deactivated."_

_Rogue looked around at each face, ready to cry. _

"_So, does this mean…" she started._

"_Yup," said Kitty. "I'm like, so proud of you Rogue. You now have control of your powers."_

(-strawberrie-)

_A couple hours later, after they had a party, they sat down to talk._

"_After practice, you'll just be able to turn your powers on and off without having to visualize you turning the key in the lock," said Jean._

"_And to keep control of your powers," said Ororo. "As in, to keep the key, you have to keep all of us happy. If say, I'm not satisfied, I could go down and press my hand again on the keypad, unchecking my name and automatically switching your powers back on."_

"_Now that we've all come together you don't need us to come together anymore to activate or deactivate your powers," said Magneto. "and, if you absorb another psyche, it'll automatically create a spot for them, and you'll have to satisfy them so that they can get their name checked. You'll only have three days with control over your powers. If you haven't satisfied the new psyche by then, you're control is automatically taken away until you do."_

"_Understand?" asked Beast._

"_Ah understand," said Rogue._

"_There's another thing we need to talk about, but that'll come later," said Logan. "For now, you'd better go back."_

"_Will ah be able ta come back inta mah mind lahke this without going inta a deep meditation?" asked Rogue._

"_Y' can just go in y're sleep," said Remy. "All y' have t' do is act like y're about t' meditate before y' sleep, and y'll come."_

"_You should not come here every night though Rogue," said Piotr. "Coming here results in you not getting sufficient rest."_

"_Okay," said Rogue._

"_You'd better go," said Jean._

"_Okay, guys," said Rogue. "Ah'll see ya in two days, except, Ah'll come tomorrow for a second, just ta make sure that ya'll have an accurate calenda (calendar) around heah."_

"_Okay," said Logan. "See you around kid."_

_Everyone said bye._

"_Uh, how do ah leave?" asked Rogue._

"_Close your eyes," said Mystique. Rogue closed them. "Now, concentrate, and open your physical eyes."_

_And Rogue did._

(-strawberrie-)

Rogue blinked once, twice. She got up, and found herself on her bed. It was 2PM. She turned and found Kitty taking a quick nap at her desk.

Cautiously, Rogue got up, and with her bare hand, touched Kitty's face.

Rogue waited…nothing happened.

"Ah can touch!" Rogue whispered.

(-no more strawberries-)

GAH! That was _the_ longest chapter I have _ever_ written! It's like, 11/12 pages! Anyway, I'm SUPER tired right now. It's 10:30 on a school night. I bet I'm going to be sleeping in first period tomorrow.

Anyway, before I go, some things…

I'm sorry if you feel this chapter is insufficient. I mean, there are parts where I could have gone through the whole scene and elaborated more but I was too lazy and too tired.

The reason this chapter is super long is because I wanted Rogue's whole, getting control to be one chapter. I didn't want you guys reading two to three chapters on nothing except how Rogue get control.

I have _no_ idea who Rogue has an ACTUAL psyche from, so I'm just pulling names out of a hat (not literally). If you want to correct me, and say that so and so was never absorbed, feel free.

Okay! So how was that chapter! A bit of ROMYness. A bit of Jean shit for **sunspotmisery**. BTW, I'm going to have even better Jean shit soon. At least I think it'll be the chapter after the next.

Hmmm. Other than that, I'm thinking that you know how we have ROMY and KIOTR, and you put that in the summary and people know what couples are in the story? Well, I'm thinking we should make a ROMYKIOTRJONDA _triple_. So all you put is like ROKIJO orAcolyte Triple orsomething, and everyone knows that you're going to have those three couples in the story. Because, I know I _love_ any stories with that triple in it, and I'm writing one, so why not make it into a separate category…thing…

Anyway, love always!

NaijaStrawberrie.


	5. Shopping

Crazy 

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men.

Last Time:  
_Rogue blinked once, twice. She got up, and found herself on her bed. It was 2PM. She turned and found Kitty taking a quick nap at her desk.  
__Cautiously, Rogue got up, and with her bare hand, touched Kitty's face.  
__Rogue waited…nothing happened.  
_"_Ah can touch!" Rogue whispered._

Chapter 5- Shopping

"Kitty!" said Rogue. She gently shook her. "Kitty!"

"Leave me alone Rogue," Kitty mumbled, still half asleep. "There is no danger room session for today… wait, Rogue?"

Kitty sat straight up, and turned to look at Rogue.

"Rogue!" she got up and hugged Rogue, making sure not to have skin contact.

"You've like, been knocked out for a week!" said Kitty.

"A week?" asked Rogue. Kitty nodded. "Wow."

"So like, what happened?" asked Kitty.

"Close ya eyes," said Rogue. Kitty closed them. Rogue put her hand on Kitty's face.

Kitty gasped and opened her eyes fearfully. After a second, she became perplexed.

"Ah can tough, Kit," whispered Rogue.

It took Kitty a second to register the information.

"Oh my GOSH!" she screamed. She immediately hugged Rogue, almost squeezing the life out of her.

"Kit, Ah need air ta breathe," said Rogue.

Kitty let go. "I'm sorry Rogue," she said. "Oh my gosh! Like, Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! And like, just in time, you know? We're going to a beach house in a week. Perfect time to impress Remy with your body!"

"That reminds me. Remy. He like, came here every day, wanting to know if you've like, woken up," said Kitty. "He wanted to know what you were doing."

"Good thing ah didn't tell ya what ah was doing," said Rogue. "Ya wouldha blabbed so quick…"

"I would not!" said Kitty. She glared at Rogue. After awhile both of them laughed.

"Let's go tell the professor!" said Kitty. She linked arms with Rogue, and half dragged her out of the room. Once out it finally settled in her brain the fact that she could have skin to skin contact. She smiled, and started skipping with Kitty.

Just as a skipping Kitty and Rogue passed by, Bobby came out of his room. His eyes grew wide, and he went back into his room.

"I'm telling you, the whole institute's on something!" he said.

(-strawberrie-)

"Professor!" said Kitty as she and Rogue entered the Professor's office.

"Professor!" said Kitty. She and Rogue sat down in two comfy chairs in front of the Professor's desk. "Rogue got control over her powers!"

The Professor turned to look at Rogue. "Really?" he asked.

Embarrassed at all the attention, Rogue nodded shyly.

"Congratulations!" said the Professor. "How did you do it?"

Rogue recounted the events of the past week in her mind for the Professor.

"That's amazing," said the Professor after she was done. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Professor," said Rogue. She and Kitty got up. "Ah'm going ta tell Logan, Ororo, Hank and Kurt now."

"When are you going to tell everyone else?" asked the Professor.

Rogue thought about it, and then shrugged. "When Ah'm ready ah guess," she said.

The professor nodded and they left his office.

(-strawberrie-)

"So, when are you going to tell Remy?" asked Kitty when she and Rogue were back in their room after telling some of the others that Rogue could touch. Kitty was sitting at her desk while Rogue lay on her bed.

Rogue shot straight up. "Remy. The vacation!" she said. She quickly got out of bed.

"Kit, ya got ta help meh," said Rogue. "Ah need lahke, a whole new set of clothes, and a bathing suit..." She paused.

"Did ah just say 'lahke'?" she asked.

Kitty giggled. "Yeah," she said. "Hold on, lemme call Wanda."

She reached over and grabbed her cell phone.

"Wanda… It's me Kitty…" said Kitty. "Yeah, Rogue just woke up… yeah, she's fine. We'll like, tell you later. But, now that Rogue's up, we need to go shopping for the trip, since you know, it's like a week away…okay, we'll pick you up in like, 15 minutes…okay, bye." Kitty hung up.

"Let's like, go!" said Kitty.

(-strawberrie-)

"Hey guys!" said Wanda as she climbed into the back of Kitty's pink convertible. Rogue was driving, and Kitty was in the passenger's side. Normally, Rogue wouldn't be caught dead driving Kitty's car, but she was in a good mood today. There was also the fact that her car was in the shop and there was _no way_ she was letting Kitty drive.

"So Rogue, what's going on?" asked Wanda. "You've been out for a week!"

Rogue took a deep breath as she started towards the mall.

"Ah have control of my powahs now," she said.

Wanda froze. "Are you serious?" she asked.

Kitty nodded energetically. "Yup! It's true!" she said.

Wanda suddenly hugged Rogue around the neck, not caring if Rogue's seat was in between them. Rogue had to quickly swerve to avoid getting into an accident.

"Congratulations!" said Wanda. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Wanda," said Rogue. She turned into the car's parking lot, and parked.

They all climbed out of the convertible.

"So guys, where to now?" asked Wanda.

"Water Water Everywhere," said Kitty.

"Why?" asked Rogue. "What do they sell there?"

Kitty stared at her dubiously. "Are you serious?" she asked after awhile.

"Kitty, ya reahlize ah don't go ta the same stores that ya go ta," said Rogue.

"Anyway," Kitty said. "It's a bathing suit store. You can get you're suit there."

"Let's go then," said Wanda. "I need a new suit too."

(-strawberrie-)

"You guys I have found the perfect bathing suit for me to wear to surprise John," said Wanda. They were in Water Water Everywhere, shopping for their bathing suits.

"Well?" asked Kitty when Wanda just stood there smiling at them. "What is it?"

Wanda took a bathing suit out from behind her back.

"Bam," she said. "Isn't it perfect?"

Kitty and Rogue burst out laughing.

"That's perfect Wanda," said Rogue.

"Oh wow," said Kitty. "John's like, gonna eat you up."

"That's what I'm hoping for," said Wanda. The bathing suit was a black string bikini with fire along the bottom of both pieces of the suit.

"Ya'd better get that," said Rogue.

"I am," said Wanda. "You found anything yet?"

"Ah've found this," said Rogue. She held out a black halter with rhinestones along the edges of the suit.

"Nice," said Wanda.

"But she like, needs something sexy to like, blow Remy away!" said Kitty.

"Like this?" said Wanda. She pulled out the skimpiest black string bikini she had ever seen in her life. It looked perfect for Rogue.

"Perfect!" said Kitty. She jumped and clapped.

Rogue looked at it dubiously. "Will it covah (cover) everything?" she asked.

"Like, go try it on," said Kitty. "We'll try on our suits too."

Wanda handed it to Rogue and they all went to the dressing room.

Kitty was done first, she came out wearing, a small baby blue halter that was perfect for her small figure.

Wanda came out next in the fire bathing suit. It was strapless, coming together at the back with a little clip.

"Nice," said Kitty.

"Thanks," Wanda said. "You too."

"Thanks," said Kitty. "What if you're top comes off in the water?"

Wanda smiled. "Knowing John, and even Remy, it probably will," she said.

They laughed. "Rogue, are you like, done?" asked Kitty.

"Just a second," said Rogue. She paused. "Okay, how do Ah look?"

She came out in the black bathing suit, with her hair mussed and leaned against the doorway. The black bathing suit showed the most skin that Wanda and Kitty had ever seen in their lives. It complemented all her curves and showed them off.

"_Damn_," said Wanda. "Remy's going to devour you."

"_Perfect_," said Kitty.

Rogue laughed. "Let's get changed, there are so many other things to buy," she said. She went back into her dressing room and changed back into her regular clothes.

(-strawberrie-)

Kitty and Rogue got back at eleven. They had bought the bathing suits they tried on, Kitty got an extra four, Wanda got two more, and Rogue got seven more, most of them similar to the one she tried on.

They shopped for _hours_ stopping quickly to eat something.

"Damn," said Rogue. She had finished her last trip from the car and dropped the last of her bags on her floor. She collapsed on the bed.

Rogue turned to look at Kitty's bed. She was lying on her bed, totally exhausted. "We certainly bought a lot," she said.

That was an understatement. Every available space except the beds was filled with shopping bags. None of the carpet could be seen at all. All of their bags hadn't fit in the car at once, so as they filled the car, they would go back to the institute/the brotherhood house, drop their bags, and go back to the mall.

"You think we bought enough?" asked Kitty.

"Nah," said Rogue. "We only went ta half of tha stores we wanted ta."

"We'll go later," said Kitty. "I like, need rest." She turned over and promptly went to sleep.

Rogue stayed up for a few more minutes. Just as she was falling into dreamland she heard a tap against the glass door.

She got up and tried to maneuver her way through the mountain of bags. She finally reached the door and stumbled out into the arms of Remy.

"Hey chere," he said. "I missed y',"

Rogue hugged him, breathing in his cologne.

"Ah missed ya too, Rem," she said.

"What'd y' do?" asked Remy.

Rogue looked up at him. "Let's go into the woods," she said.

Remy nodded. Swiftly he picked her up bridal style and jumped over the railing.

Rogue shrieked and held on tightly to Remy while she closed her eyes.

Rogue wasn't sure how, but she knew that Remy had gotten to the ground and was walking her to their spot in the middle of the woods. She opened her eyes and reveled in the fact that she was being carried so by her boyfriend.

Finally they got to their spot. Remy put Rogue down softly and sat beside her.

"Why all t' bags in y're room?" he asked.

"Kit, Wanda and ah went shopping today for the trip," said Rogue. "We're only about halfway done."

Remy's looked at her his eyes wide. "Only half done?" he asked. "And who's goin' t' be carryin' y're bags? Not Remy."

Rogue smiled. "Who else but mah strong, sexy boyfriend could carry mah bags?" she said.

"Anyone else," said Remy. Rogue smacked him. He smacked her back and they got into a small war. Remy pinned Rogue under him. 

"I win," he said. Rogue huffed.

"Fine," she said. Remy got off of her.

Rogue leaned against Remy.

"What's going to happen when we go?" asked Rogue. "I mean, Remy I can't touch! (1) I won't be able to swim, I won't be able to sunbathe… Why should I even bother going Rem? Why don't the five of you go without me, you'll have a better time.

Remy squeezed Rogue. "No," he said. "This vacation is for you, and you only. The rest are tagging along. I'm sorry chere. I wasn't thinking when I picked the beach for us to go."

"It's not just about the beach house," said Rogue. "It's about us. Our relationship. What's a relationship without touch? Sooner or later you're going to want more. You're going to leave Rem. What's the point?"

Remy turned Rogue around so that she was facing him.

"Haven't we gone over this?" he asked. He hugged her tightly. "No. Never Rogue. I'm never leaving you. It doesn't matter about the touch, sooner or later we'll find ways around that."

He looked her dead in the eye. "I love you Rogue," he said. "I love you so much that it hurts. Every night I go to bed and dream of you. Every day I think about you, non stop."

He looked at her impishly. "Whether or not the ratings of those dreams and thoughts are under NC17 isn't the point."

Rogue laughed, unable to help it.

"Don't worry Rogue," said Remy. "Whatever happens, we'll go through it together."

Rogue hugged Remy. "I love you too, Rem," she said. They stayed there for a second.

"Rem?" asked Rogue. Remy let her go just enough to be able to look her in the face, and still hold onto her.

"Yeah, chere?" he asked.

Rogue didn't say anything, just brought his face down, so that his lips met hers.

(-no more strawberries-)

Woot! Finished! Took me awhile too. Only because of track practice though.

Anyway, clarifications!

(1) Rogue is just lying for the purpose of finding out what Remy'll say about their relationship.

Review!


	6. Jean Ew

**Crazy **

Disclaimer:Don't own the X-men.

Next Chapter! Yay! But first, a note!  
Okay, so I posted chapters four and fiveyesterday...morning I think. Istayed onlne most of the day and I got off and started to write the next two chapters which I finished at like 11:30 then I had to go to sleep.  
I just came online like, a couple minutes ago and I got five emails saying I got reviews! I was sooo happy!  
**Fauna Greywolf**: Sorry.I do a lot of cliffies, so you'll have to keep guessing.  
**Bored247**: Thanks for the compliements. I know, going into your mind would be great. I mean, the things I could do...forgets what she's doing and thinks.. lol. yea.  
**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**: thanks for the compliements! Here's another update!  
**Cat4fat900**: grrr, just my luck that you have mad computer skills. cries in corner because the squirrles are going to hold her hostage until she gives them my info and then they'll come after _me._ lol. I have said this to countless other people, but I have never meant it as much as I mean it now... You're special. grins

Last Time: 

_Rogue hugged Remy. "I love you too, Rem," she said. They stayed there for a second.  
_"_Rem?" asked Rogue. Remy let her go just enough to be able to look her in the face, and still hold onto her.  
_"_Yeah, chere?" he asked.  
__Rogue didn't say anything, just brought his face down, so that his lips met hers._

Chapter 6- Jean Ew

At first Remy was surprised, unsure of what would happen. But then, Rogue's powers be damned, he got into the kiss, caressing her lips with his tongue, and pushing against her lips gently. Once she allowed him entry, he slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring it.

Once they realized that they were out of needed air, they broke the kiss.

"Rogue?" asked Remy.

Rogue brought her lips to his once more in a quick kiss.

"I have control now," she said.

Remy didn't respond, instead he brought his head back down, for another round of kisses.

(-strawberrie-)

After their little make-out session, Rogue went back to her room glowing.

"What was it like?" asked a sleepy Kitty when Rogue entered.

Rogue was too happy to be shocked that Kitty was awake.

"Wonderful," she said. "Can't wait to knock his pants off at the beach house."

(-strawberrie-)

Back in Rogue's Mind

_Rogue walked into the house, adding calendars everywhere, making the calendars in the rooms match the personality of the person in the room._

_She was just about to leave when she heard a voice._

"_Rogue, wait," said Kitty. Her psyche actually._

_Rogue turned. "Yeah?" she asked._

"_The thing Logan told you yesterday? That we had to tell you but we left you to wake up? I have to like, tell you now," she said._

"_Okay," said Rogue. "What is it?"_

"_You can like, totally use our powers!" said Kitty._

"_What?" asked Rogue._

"_Here, follow me," said Kitty. She led Rogue back to the elevator and then to the 'Power' room._

_Today though, each globe was filled with a colored liquid, making a sort of rainbow around the room. Scott's globe was filled with red liquid, Jean's a lighter shade of red than Scott's, Sabretooth's was yellow, Mystique's was a dark blue, Kurt's was a regular blue, Kitty's was pink and so on._

"_What's this?" asked Rogue._

"_You see, when you absorbed us, you also absorbed our powers," said Kitty. "You were able to use them temporarily because it was our first time in here, and we couldn't keep control of our powers, so naturally they went to you. Once we found our way in here, we got our powers back, along with the memories you took from us." Kitty motioned over to a wall where there were filling drawers with each person's name. Rogue didn't remember seeing those before._

"_So like, if you want to view our memories, we organized them and stored them in there," said Kitty. "Anyway, we have our powers back now, but we can give them to you to use. That's what the globe's function is. The colored liquid is our power. All you have to do is for example teleport somewhere. As you port, or as you phase, you'll use a bit of the liquid from Kurt's globe. Once it's gone, you can't use the liquid anymore."_

"_So, ah have ta use ya're powahs wisely because they'll run out?" asked Rogue._

"_Sort of," said Kitty. "If you use some of my power, I can come down here, put my hand against the globe and it will refill. If you need the power for a long time, I can hold my hand against the globe while you use it, causing you to keep my power for awhile. But eventually I'll tire, and you won't be able to use my power anymore. After that, I'll have to sleep or something, to like, rejuvenate my power. You get it?"_

"_Yeah," said Rogue. "Ah think ah get it."_

_She paused. "So if ah got hurt in battle, ah could use Logan's healing factor?" she asked._

"_Yeah," said Kitty. "But like, be careful. We can put our power in, and we can take some out. It all depends on our mood."_

"_Okay, thanks Kit," said Rogue._

"_You're welcome," said Kitty. "Now go to sleep."_

(-strawberrie-)

The next morning Rogue woke up refreshed and happy. She thought about last night with Remy and grinned.

Quietly so as to not disturb Kitty she got out of her covers and dodged all the bags to the bathroom.

After she had showered and changed she went downstairs to eat breakfast.

As soon as she entered the kitchen she made a beeline to the coffee maker.

"So Rogue, where were you and Kitty last night?" Jean asked loudly. She made sure to speak when Logan and Ororo were in the room.

"You made it back pretty late, an hour after curfew I believe, and _then_ you were brave enough to sneak out for a bit," she said.

All the kids were silent, waiting to hear Rogue's response. After a while she responded.

"Ah fail to see why where ah went is any of ya're business," she said.

"It's my business if you're not following basic rules," said Jean.

"Ah'm sorry Ms. Perfect Jeannie," said Rogue sarcastically. She put her empty coffee mug in the sink. "Ah'll trah ta do betta next tahme."

She turned and glared at Jean. "Stay outta mah business," she said.

She walked out of the kitchen. Jean got up and followed her into the common room. The others, sensing a fight followed silently.

"Honestly Rogue," said Jean. "Just because you're 'untouchable' doesn't mean you have to be unsociable. You purposefully distance yourself from us, and then you act like we're to blame? Boo hoo, I'm _untouchable_. I'm a thief of powers and I'll never experience the pleasures of life because I'm too damn ugly to get a boyfriend, even without my powers. You got a lot of nerve and you know what you're also got a lot of nerve to do? Befriend the enemy, and not only befriend the enemy, but _go out_ with the enemy. I mean have you no sense? You are by far the, dumbest, rudest, most naïve…"

Rogue didn't want to hear anymore. She quickly took off her glove and punched Jean in the face.

Everyone was too shocked to see Jean get punched by Rogue to realize they had skin to skin contact.

"Who has a lot of nerve? Ya do!" said Rogue. She was beyond furious. "Who distances themselves from who? Do ya not think ah reahlize how ya always make _absolutely_ sure that no part of yar skin will touch mahne? Do ya reahlize how ya flinch whenevah Ah'm near? Who's ta blame?" Jean stood there, holding her hand to her cheek, shocked that Rogue had punched her.

"If ah'm too ugly ta get a boyfriend how come ah've got Remy? And so what he's an Acolyte? Hello! Magneto is gone! Acolytes are no more! Everyone's got a past, does that mean they have no right ta make a future? How did ya know about Remy anyway? How'd ya know Kitty and ah were past curfew? How'd ya know ah went into the _woods_! Hmm, Ah wonder! Did ya happen ta _read my mind_? Such an act is forbidden, Miss Perfect. It's one of da rules. Yah're not allowed ta use yar powahs on anotha X-Man."

"And who's stupid? Ya're the one that didn't notice Ah just punched ya with mah bare hand." Rogue held up her hand as proof. "Yeah! Ah just punched yar face with mah bare hand. That's right! Ah can _touch_! Ah have _control_!

"And guess what?" she asked. She turned one hand into magma, using Amara's power and the other into metal using Piotr's power. "Ah'm even more 'untouchable' than before."

She started to beat Jean up, using all the powers she has collected from everyone over the years. As she was beating the crap out of Jean she kept talking, as if she was beating Jean up effortlessly.

"Ya see, now that ah have control, ah also have control ova every powah ah have taken," said Rogue. She used Jean's powers to lift Jean in the air and shake her right and left so that Jean started to flop around uselessly like a rag doll.

Finally, Rogue laid Jean flat on the floor. Jean was panting heavily, unable to do anything but lie there and stare at Rogue with wide eyes.

"Ya know tha best part though?" asked Rogue. "Ah'm still a thief." Rogue pressed her bare fingers to Jean's temple. Using her own powers Rogue knocked Jean out.

(-strawberrie-)

While Rogue walked back to her room she checked her "power supply." Rogue wasn't surprised when she saw that Jean's psyche had taken the all liquid out of her globe and that Kitty, Kurt, Remy, Logan, Ororo, John and even Piotr had given her so much of their powers that their globes were twice as big as before.

_:Rogue can you please come and see me: _asked the Professor.

_:Sure Professor: _replied Rogue. She turned so that instead of going to her room she went to the elevator that led down to the Professor's office.

When she got there she knocked.

"Come in," said the Professor.

Rogue entered and sat down in the chair in front of the Professor's desk.

"Rogue, I want you to know I know about the incident earlier today," said the Professor. "Hank is currently attending to Jean who as of right now is in very bad shape. What you did to her is unacceptable and you are going to be punished. Is there anything you'd like to say in your defense before I tell you your punishment?"

"She deserved it Professah," said Rogue. "She's deserved it foah a long tahme."

The Professor smiled a bit before his face became stern. "That maybe so," he said. "But still, you have to be punished for breaking the rules. I'm tempted to cancel your trip…" Rogue opened her mouth to protest. The professor held up a finger silencing her.

"But I know that won't do anyone any good," said the Professor. "So your punishment is you are not to leave mansion grounds until your trip."

"Thanks Professah," said Rogue. "Is that all?"

"Almost," said the Professor. "So you're able to control the powers of anyone you've absorbed?"

"Sort of," said Rogue. "They have ta give meh access ta it. Ya know the globes Ah told ya before?" The Professor nodded remembering when Rogue told him about the power room the day she first got control.

"When they put their hands on tha globe their powahs fill inta it," said Rogue. "Wheneva ah use their powahs, a bit of the liquid leahves (leaves). When they put their hands on it again it fills up again. They can also take their powahs away from meh, foah example, Jean took all use of her powahs away from meh."

"I'll bet," said the Professor. "That's interesting. Congratulations on the mastery of it. That's all. You may go."

"Thanks," said Rogue. "See ya." She got up and walked out and to her room.

(-no more strawberries-)

Another Chapter for you faithful fans. There's your Jean bashing. It was fun writing that.

Okay, I realized I've kind of left the other characters out there…ish. I'm going to try and switch view points or switch couple view points, because I can't really talk in a male perspective. It doesn't work.

What do you think? (about the chapter) I won't know unless you REVIEW!

Strawberrie


	7. Before They Leave

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men.

Last Time: 

"_When they put their hands on tha globe their powahs fill inta it," said Rogue. "Wheneva ah use their powahs, a bit of the liquid leahves (leaves). When they put their hands on it again it fills up again. They can also take their powahs away from meh, foah example, Jean took all use of her powahs away from meh."  
_"_I'll bet," said the Professor. "That's interesting. Congratulations on the mastery of it. That's all. You may go."  
_"_Thanks," said Rogue. "See ya." She got up and walked out and to her room.  
_

Chapter 7- Before They Leave

"Like, what happened?" asked Kitty as Rogue walked back into her room.

"We're gonna have ta ordah tha rest of our clothes online," said Rogue. "The Professah grounded meh until the trip."

"So you're like, still allowed to go?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah," said Rogue.

"Cool!" said Kitty. "Lemme call Wanda, she can come over and we can like, have a party ordering stuff online."

Kitty called Wanda and within fifteen minutes she walked into their room.

"Tell me why Bobby screamed like a girl and fainted when he opened the door and saw me standing there?" she said when she saw them. She walked in the room and set her laptop on the desk between Kitty and Rogue's.

Kitty giggled. "Oops," she said. "I guess I like, forgot to tell him you were coming."

"So why can't we go to the mall?" asked Wanda.

"Ah'm grounded," Rogue said. "Ah have access ta tha powahs ah've absorbed raght? So ah tested most of mah powahs on Jean this morning and now ah'm grounded."

"You're still able to go to the beach trip right?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah," said Rogue. "That's why we're shopping online."

They sat at the desks, Rogue on the left, then Wanda in the middle and Kitty on the right. They plugged their computers into the phone lines, went online and started to shop.

"Hey guys," said Kitty after awhile. "Will these like, get here in time?"

"Why don't we send them to the beach house?" said Wanda. "So that they'll be there when we get there."

"Sure," said Kitty. She paused. "What's the address?"

They all looked at each other.

"Guess Ah'll call Remy," said Rogue.

She picked up her cell phone and speed dialed Remy. She had programmed him as #1 a long time ago. (1)

"Hey Chere," said Remy.

"Hey Rem," said Rogue. "Can ya do meh a favor?"

"Whatever y' want chere," he said. "_Whatever._"

"Shut up Swamp Rat," said Rogue. "What's the address of the beach house?"

"Hold on," said Remy. Rogue heard him walk into another room and look through papers. "1342 Blue Moon Drive, Trident Daystone, 33421 (2) Why?"

"We need ta send stuff there," said Rogue. She finished writing down the address. "Ah'll explain latah (later). Thanks Rem."

"Y' welcome chere," he said. "_Je t'aime_. (3)"

"_Je t'aime aussi_ (4)," said Rogue. She hung up.

"It's 1342 Blue Moon Drive, Trident New York, 33421," said Rogue. Wanda and Kitty wrote the address down. "Well girls, let's start shopping."

(-strawberrie-)

A couple days later… the day they leave 

"Are y' ready?" yelled Remy from downstairs. "We 'ave t' b' dere in twenty minutes!"

Piotr shook his head at Remy's obvious impatience. He was packing last minute things in his room.

"Don't get your stolen panties in a bunch!" screamed John from his room. "I'm coming!"

Piotr closed his suitcase and took it downstairs to the back of the van they got. He put it in the huge space in the back and went back inside.

"I don't see you're bags in the car, my friend," he said as he passed Remy.

"They will be as soon as John gets a move on!" said Remy, screaming the last five words.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" said John. He came out wearing a black tank top with fire along the bottom and similar pants. He dragged a suitcase down the stairs and to the car.

"Better get Remy's stuff den, _non_?" he asked and went upstairs, appearing again with two suitcases in his hands.

Piotr went upstairs to get the suitcase with his easels, paints and drawings. As soon as he put them in the back he went back inside to see Remy sitting on the couch, waiting for John.

"All done?" asked Remy.

"Yeah," said Piotr. "And you?"

"_Oui_," said Remy. "John said he needed to get his lighters."

John came out of his room carrying a foot long and a foot wide suitcase.

"Dat full o' lighters John?" asked Remy disbelievingly.

"Yupp," said John. "I took out a fourth of my total collection."

Remy's eyes grew wide. "Wow," he said. "Remind Remy t' make sure y' 'lose' some of y're lighters at de beach house." He and Piotr got up and they all walked to the back of the car where they put their stuff. Piotr locked up, and got into the passenger's seat, while Remy drove and John sat in the middle bench.

"Let's hope Wanda doesn't have that many bags," said Remy as he started towards the Brotherhood mansion.

(-strawberrie-)

Wanda's bags filled up most of the room in the van. In the end, Wanda had to sit on John's lap, and there was barely enough room for John to sit.

Neither Wanda nor John seemed to mind the predicament.

As they drove to the Institute Piotr looked out the window and thought about Kitty.

_I can't believe it. A whole month just to get to know Katya better. I hope she can pose for some of my paintings, or maybe sit while I draw her._

_What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm boring?_

"What if she tinks y' de best ting dat 'appened t' her?" asked Remy. Wanda and John, having fun in the back seat didn't hear them.

"I'm sorry," said Piotr. "Did I speak out loud?"

"No," said Remy. "My empathy shields slipped, I was thinking interesting thoughts about Rogue." (5) He grinned while Piotr looked slightly disgusted at his friend's mind.

"Keep your mind on driving Remy," said Piotr.

Remy laughed. "Anyway, I felt y're apprehension, y're fear," said Remy. "From what I hear from Rogue, de _petite_'s been crushin' on y' too."

"Thanks Remy," said Piotr. The mansion's gates loomed into view. Remy stopped the car and Piotr got out. He went to the intercom and pressed the call button.

After a few seconds Ororo answered. "I'm opening the gates, child," she said. As she finished the gates started to open.

"Thanks," said Piotr into the intercom.

"You're welcome," she said.

Piotr went back into the car and they drove up the mansion's long driveway.

Once there, Rogue and Kitty ran out of the mansion. Rogue ran to Remy and jumped on top of him, knocking him to the ground.

Kitty ran to Piotr.

"Hello, Katya," he said. To his surprise, Kitty threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Like, Hello to you too," she said. She grabbed his hand. "Come on, help me with my bags." She dragged him to her room.

He entered and was shocked when he saw bags upon bags. The room was filled with them.

"Looks like this will take awhile," said Remy. He and Rogue had come up behind them.

"I guess so," said Piotr. "I think if they packed it, they take it down."

"But we like, totally need your help," said Kitty pouting.

"Yeah," said Rogue. "We were waiting foah big, strong…"

"Handsome…" added Kitty. She wrapped her arms around Piotr.

"Sexy…" said Rogue. She wrapped her arms around Remy.

"Confident…" said Kitty.

"Charming…" said Rogue.

"Guys like you to help us out," finished Kitty.

Rogue whispered something in Remy's ear while Kitty talked to Piotr.

"If you do, there'll like be a surprise for you later," said Kitty.

Piotr smiled. "What kind of surprise?" he asked.

Kitty kissed him, teasingly. "You'll see," she said.

"Okay, Remy will help with the bags," said Remy, grinning. Rogue was smiling also.

"Okay, Katya," said Piotr. "Remy's got it under control, let's go downstairs and wait until he's done."

"_Non!_" said Remy. "Y' have t' help me.

Piotr sighed. "Fine," he said.

He turned to Kitty.

"I'll be expecting my surprise," he said.

Kitty giggled. "Don't worry, you'll get it," she said. She pressed against him. "And you'll love it."

She took a step back. "Come on Rogue, let's go downstairs and wait until their done!"

"Hurry up boys," said Rogue. "We don't have all day ta wait for ya." She turned and followed Kitty out of the door.

"Why did we have to fall for those two?" asked Piotr.

"Remy has a feeling we'll find out soon," said Remy. (6) They shared a small grin.

(-strawberrie-)

Since the girls had packed so much, Remy had hired a moving van to come. He, Piotr and John (once he and Wanda had come out of the car) took all the bags and packed them into the van. They had so many bags that there was only room left for John's bag of lighters. Finally they were all ready to go.

"Time t' go!" screamed Remy.

"Finally!" said Wanda as the three of them came out of the car.

"We thought you'd like, never finish," said Kitty.

"We would have finished _earlier_ if you all didn't have so much _stuff_!" said John.

"Believe meh," said Rogue. "By tha end of tha trip, ya will be glad we went shopping and got the stuff we did. We're gonna blow ya're minds."

They all climbed in the RAV4 that Remy had dropped off at the Institute a couple days earlier. Remy drove with Rogue shotgun and Kitty, Piotr, Wanda and John sat in the back.

Logan came downstairs and went up to the car. Remy rolled down the window.

"If any of you guys hurt the girls," said Logan. He looked at Remy, then Piotr, and then John who gulped. "You'll find yourself with another ass crack."

He looked at the girls. "Have fun girls," he said. "Call if they bother you." He looked at Wanda.

"You're included too," he said.

Wanda nodded. Since she'd become friends with Rogue and Kitty, she's been treated like an honorary X-Man and Logan's become as much protective over her as he was over Kitty or Rogue.

"Have fun," said Ororo, appearing beside Logan. "Don't do anything foolish or that will get you in trouble." She looked straight at John who squirmed in his seat.

"We'll call when we get there," said Rogue as Remy started the car. He put it into reverse and started to back out of the driveway.

"Bye," said Logan.

"Have fun," said Ororo.

"Bye," said the girls. Remy nodded at them and John and Piotr waved.

"And we're off," said Kitty.

(-no more strawberries-)

Clarifications/Comments:

(1) I know you technically can't program "1" on speed dial, but for my story's purposes, you can.  
(2) Made up address. Daystone is state close to Bayville, also made up.  
(3) I love you.  
(4) I love you too (also).  
(5) I'm going to let Remy speak in the first person every one in awhile, and while he's talking to Rogue because the third person thing is getting annoying.  
(6) He's talking about their surprises.

That's all! Hopefully there'll be another chapter up by tomorrow. If not, then you'll have to wait until Friday/Saturday!

Strawberrie


	8. On The Road

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. I don't own the song "Candy Shop" or "Switch". The authors of the songs are named after their song in the story.

**RE-RE-RE-RE-REVIEWS!  
**Wow, so many and I'm so tired. But I'll still show my appreciation for those of you who stick by this story!  
**Rogue238**- I totally knew that Bayville was a state. grins embarrasedly thanks for catching my mistake.  
**Toxic-Beetle** - Thanks for the review! I'm trying to keep the story interesting.  
**Bbysail28**: Thanks for the story compliments and the review.  
**Cat2fat900**- Well, if the squirrles love you that much then that's great. Hope you find your flame thrower though! No one should have to go without theirs! I mean, i keep mine close, and smack the hand of anyone who tries to steal it. With the girls surprises, I talk about that at the end of the chapter, but other than that, i'm a little stuck. hope i can think of something good for you!  
**Fauna Greywolf**- I love the Jean bashing too! It's so much fun to unleash your anger out on a character in a novel. I know, ending chapters in cliffies are so much fun to write and torture people, but so annoying when you have to read one.  
**Foxy-Glove**-Don't worry, Remy's gonna love Rogue's bikini. I'll give you a hint/preview of Remy's surprise. You better beleive the bathing suit's gonna be involved! Horrible hint, i know.  
**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe** - Thanks. Here's an update! Thanks for the review!  
**Bored247**- Yupp! Vacation! No more jean for a month! Too bad, writing Jean bashing was fun. Anyway, everyone's getting suspicious of their surprises! It's amazing! That whole "surprise" thing wasn't planned and now it's really popular, buti hope i don't let you down! I'm still working on the piotr and john surprises.  
**Crash Slayer**- Thanks for reviewing! If you haven't signed up for fanfic, you should. It's a lot easier keeping track of your fav stories. I used to not be a member, but then i decided to and now I'm totally happy with it. Plus, some people don't allow people to review who aren't fanfic people. Good thing i'm not one of them right? Lol. thanks for the quote responses. As for the kiotr surprise... ARG! I have like, almost _no_ idea what to do! But anyway, I still have time, the start of the "surprises" chapter will be a couple of chapters later, but don't worry, hopefully i'll get a good Kiotr surprise in my mind and posted to your liking.  
**Numbuh half way hell**- Thanks. I love the Kiotr pairing too! It just seems so right you know? I mean i used to be a HUGE fan of Lancitty, but now I love Kiotr more.

AN: BTW! (By the way- for those of you who don't know internet lingo) When I said in my last chapter a state close to Bayville, I meant New York. And, it's not really close because the drive's like 6 hours ish. AND, i don't know how many states are close to New York and have beaches, so let's say that the USA has 51 states now (it's 51 right?), including Daystone. lol.

Last Time:

"_Bye," said Logan.  
_"_Have fun," said Ororo.  
_"_Bye," said the girls. Remy nodded at them and John and Piotr waved.  
_"_And we're off," said Kitty._

Chapter 8- Road Trip

Rogue leaned over and turned the radio on.

Remy put his hand over Rogue's. "Y're _not_ picking de station," he said.

"And why not?" demanded Rogue.

"Remy's not listening t' that wailing y' call music," he said.

"And what do _ya_ suggest we listen ta?" asked Rogue.

Remy switched the station, "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent came on and Remy started singing to it.

"I'll take y' to de candy shop," he sang to Rogue. He looked at her while occasionally glancing at the road. "I'll let y' lick de lollipops. Go 'head girl, don't y' stop. Keep goin' 'till y' hit de spot."

"Um, no," said Rogue. She reached over and changed it.

"How about we listen to this?" said Kitty. She held out a CD.

"What does it have?" asked Wanda.

"A bunch of songs," said Kitty. "It's a mixed CD I made."

"Sure," said Rogue. She reached back to get the CD and popped it into the player.

"Switch" by Will Smith came on first. Rogue and Remy nodded their heads to the beat in the front while the rest started to dance in the back.

"Paaartay!" screamed Pyro.

"If this was a party there'd be rooms upstairs," said Wanda.

"You're welcome to take John on the roof," said Piotr. "Maybe then Katya and I could have some fun."

Remy immediately swerved into the side lane and stopped the car. He then joined the rest in looking in shock at Piotr.

"What?" he asked.

"That is _the_ dirtiest thought that I've ever heard come out of your mouth," said Wanda.

"Ah expect that from Remy…" said Rogue.

"Hey!" protested Remy.

"Or John!" said Wanda.

John nodded mock sadly. "It's true," he said.

"But not from ya!" finished Rogue.

"Just because I don't say them out loud doesn't mean I don't think them," said Piotr.

Kitty laced her arm through Piotr's. "We're going to have _so_ much fun this vacation," she said.

(-strawberrie-)

"Pit stop," said Remy after two hours in the car. He drove into a gas station. He drove over to get the tank filled.

As he fished a credit card out of his wallet he handed Rogue another one.

"Go knock yourself out," he said. "Take Wanda and Kit. Get us enough food to last us a couple of hours."

"Uh, Remy," said Rogue. "We have three guys heah. It'll take a lot moah than what can fit in the car ta satisfy all ya're hunger."

"Buy what y' can then," said Remy.

The girls left to the shop part of the gas station.

"_I can't believe Piotr said that_," thought Remy. He selected 'Regular' and brought the nozzle to the place for gas in the car.

"Dude!" said John. "I can't believe you said that _mate_."

Remy looked at John. "What are y' a telepath now?" he asked. "Remy was just thinking that."

"No," said John. "I'm just special."

"We know," replied both Remy and Piotr.

"Seriously _mon amie_," said Remy. "That was totally unexpected."

"I'm hanging out with you guys too much," said Piotr. "I need to go back to Russia."

"But Kitty won't be there," said John.

"True," said Piotr.

Remy took out the nozzle and carefully placed it back in its place. He said 'no' to getting a receipt and turned around.

"Get back in de car," he said. "Let's go t' de mart, so dat de _femmes_ don't 'ave t' walk all de way down here."

(-strawberrie-)

"-**About Five Minutes Earlier**-"

Rogue looked at Wanda and Kitty as they walked to the gas station store. "Did he really just give me a credit card and tell me to spend money?" she asked. "Does he want me to max out his credit card?"

"Hun," said Wanda as they entered. "He's a thief. Is it even _possible_ to max out his credit card?"

"True," said Rogue.

"So like, what are we going to get?" said Kitty.

Rogue shrugged.

"Let's start with candy," said Wanda. They went over to the candy aisle.

"Hmm," said Rogue. "Well, let's treat this as the shopping spree this is." She grabbed five bags of wax bottles, a bag of bubble gum balls, three bags of pixie sticks and two bags of butterscotch candy.

Kitty grinned. She grabbed a bag of whatever was in reach, including skittles, starburst, gum and altoids.

Wanda, instead of getting candy she turned to face the ship aisle. She grabbed a couple bags of Doritos and chips and dip.

"I'd rather like, be getting a new shirt, but this is okay," said Kitty as she went to raid another aisle, coming around to put her items on the ground with the rest of their items.

"Heah," said Rogue. "How about ah go and start getting these things checked out so we can pay quickly and go?"

"Sure," said Wanda from an aisle a couple away.

Rogue and Kitty grabbed a bunch of items and walked to the checkout while the checkout man looked at them strangely.

"You are buying all of that?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Rogue.

"All this and like, more," said Kitty. She went off to go get some drinks.

"Okay," he said. He started to ring item after item while Wanda and Kitty kept adding items to the pile.

"Okay, I'm done," said Kitty, coming up with the last of her items.

"Me too," said Wanda. They put both of their items on the counter.

"Wow," said Kitty. "I'm like, so tired. But it's only been like, five minutes."

"Let's get some coffee foah everyone," said Rogue.

"Everyone?" asked Kitty. "Even John?"

"It'll be okay," said Wanda. "You won't have to sit next to him, and I can handle him."

"Cool," said Rogue. She turned to the cashier who had just rung the last item. "Can ya add six cups of large coffee sugah? Thanks."

He turned and got their coffee from the machine behind him.

"That all?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Rogue. He rung up the total of all her expenses.

"Your total is $148.38," he said.

Rogue didn't bat an eye, she just handed over Remy's credit card.

The cashier swiped the card and then gave Rogue the receipt to sign.

The cashier handed her the long receipt, which Rogue pocketed. She grabbed two bags. Wanda grabbed another two bags while Kitty carried the coffee.

"We're gonna send three guys in heah ta get the rest of tha bags," said Rogue. "There'll be a tall brunette, a big guy and a red haired guy."

They headed out of the mart and were surprised when they saw the car pull up to them.

"Done chere?" asked Remy as he wound down the window.

"No," said Rogue. She went to the trunk of the car and opened it. She and Wanda put their bags in the trunk while Kitty went up to the front of the car and sat in her seat.

"You guys have to like, go inside and get the other bags," said Kitty.

"There's more?" asked Remy unbelievingly. He turned to Rogue as she got into the passenger's seat. "Did y' buy de whole place?"

"Nope," said Wanda. "They wouldn't sell it to us."

"Hurry up," said Rogue. "The faster you get the bags the faster we get there."

"And the faster we get there, the faster you like, get your surprise," said Kitty.

Remy and Piotr jumped out of the car and ran into the mart.

"What surprise?" John asked.

"One not as good as the one you'll get if you go and help them," said Wanda.

"How do I know it'll be good?" he asked.

Wanda looked at him and smirked. "Trust me," she said, letting her hand wander between his legs.

John looked at her, grinned and ran into the store after Remy and John.

Seconds later they all ran out. Remy and John had two bags while Piotr had three. They rushed to the back, threw the bags in the trunk and ran into the car.

"Let's go!" they said. Remy started the car and rushed onto the highway.

The girls laughed.

"Where is the video camera when you need it?" asked Wanda. "The last time I saw John run so fast was when my father was chasing him after he caught us making out."

Rogue and Kitty laughed.

(-strawberrie-)

"Pass the food back, will ya Wanda?" Rogue asked after awhile.

"Sure," she said. She grabbed two bags, one had drinks and another had chips.

"Is that Cheddar Cheese?" said John excitedly. He grabbed the bag, spilling all it's contents. He knocked into Wanda, which caused a chain reaction, and the coffee Kitty was starting to hand out slipped.

Kitty cried out and quick as a flash, Rogue's head whipped to glare at the coffee, it stopped in mid air, the coffee that had already started to drip out of the cup went back in as if it was going back in time.

"I thought Jean like, took her powers away from you," said Kitty as she got the cup again.

"Yeah, she did," said Rogue. "Ah talked with her a bit, she added a bit of her powers ta her globe, just in case of an emergency."

"Dat was an emergency chere?" asked Remy.

"Ta Kitty, it wouldha been," said Rogue.

"Yeah, that's true," said Kitty. "Thanks." She handed Rogue her coffee and Remy's too.

"So," said Wanda. "You excited about not seeing Jean for a month?"

"Ah'm so happy ah could crah (cry)," said Rogue.

"Especially after yesterday right?" asked Kitty.

"What happened yesterday?" asked John.

**YESTERDAY**

During dinner Rogue looked across the table. She saw Jean quickly look at her, and then turn to talk to Scott. Rogue noticed Jean's actions and figured out that she was talking about her.

Rogue summoned wind using Ororo's powers, and made it pass by Jean, making her voice carry to everyone in the room.

"…now that she has control she'll probably be fucking every guy from here to kingdom come…" said Jean. She immediately stopped once she realized everyone could hear.

"Jean, come with me to my office," said the Professor. Jean looked like she was about to protest. "_Now_ Jean." The Professor wheeled to his office with Jean walking behind him.

**PRESENT**

"Good job Rogue," said Wanda.

"Thanks," said Rogue. "Ah can't believe she thought _ah'd_ fuck every guy from heah ta kingdom come, when _she's_ actually tha one doing it."

"She hasn't fucked me yet, _shiela_," said John.

"EW!" screamed Wanda. She closed her eyes, and clutched her head.

"What?" asked Piotr.

"Horrible mental image," said Wanda.

"EW!" said Rogue and Kitty simultaneously. The guys looked on with interest.

"Thanks a lot Wanda!" said Rogue.

"You're welcome," said Wanda. "And thank John."

"But like, John," said Kitty. John looked at her. "Even though Jean hasn't like, you know…"

"Fucked," he said.

"Yeah," said Kitty.

"It's okay ta say fucked, Kitty," said Rogue.

"I know, baby steps, you guys haven't like, influenced me enough," she said. "Anyway, she was probably planning on doing you soon."

"That's a horrible way to talk about a person," said Piotr. Everyone looked at him. "But knowing who you're talking about, I know it's true."

Everyone laughed.

"Are we there yet?" whined John.

(-strawberrie-)

Soon after, everyone fell asleep, Kitty on top of Piotr, and Wanda and John lying on top of each other, tangled together.

Rogue slept in the front, curled up against the side of the seat.

Remy looked over at her sleeping.

"_So beautiful_," he thought. "_Why would she want me?_"

He reached over and lightly caressed her face.

She twitched, but didn't wake up.

"_My Rogue_," he thought. "_I'd do anythin' f' y' chere. Now that I have y' I'm never lettin' go."_

(-strawberrie-)

Remy pulled into the driveway of the beach house a couple hours later. He parked the car.

"Wake up," he said. "We're here."

Everyone woke up, still tired from sleep.

"Get up, get out," said Remy. "De moving van's here. We gotta unload our stuff."

They all got out of the car and helped take their suitcases out of the van.

As soon as the moving van left a huge delivery truck came and parked at the edge of the driveway.

"What's that?" asked Piotr.

The driver came out of the car and came up to them.

He looked at his papers. "Is there a Mrs. Rogue Lebeau here?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be meh," said Rogue before Remy could respond.

"Sign here ma'am," said the deliveryman. Rogue signed the paper quickly.

"Is there a Mrs. Kitty Rasputin?"

Kitty giggled. "That's like, me," she said. She went up and signed the paper.

"And, a Mrs. Wanda Allerdyce?" asked the guy.

"Yeah, that's me," said Wanda.

The guys looked at their ring fingers and then at the girls' ring fingers. They were both empty, but the girls were hiding their hands from the delivery guy.

"When did you get married, my friends?" asked Piotr quietly.

"I was about to ask you the same question mate," said John.

"We'll ask de girls later," said Remy.

"You girls have the whole truck full of packages," said the deliveryman. "Let me go get them." He went back to the car, called the person sitting on the passenger's side, and went to the back of the truck where the both of them started unloading packages.

"You can just put them on the driveway," said Rogue.

"Yeah, our husbands will take them inside," said Wanda.

Remy came up behind Rogue and put his arms around her waist.

"We'll go inside while y're _husbands_ come an' take y're stuff," he whispered in her ear. Rogue elbowed him.

"It was Kitty's idea," said Rogue. "Ah mean we _did_ use yar credit cards."

"Are you serious?" said John. He turned to Wanda. "Did you max it out? You must have! I mean, that truck is HUGE! One third of that stuff is yours…" John looked at the truck in awe.

"I don't think that's all of it though," said Kitty worriedly.

The guys looked at her, shocked.

"No way," said Piotr. "How'd you even _get_ my credit card number?"

"Relax!" said Wanda. "We didn't use your credit cards."

"But that's definitely not all of the things we ordered," said Kitty.

Rogue turned to Remy. "It's not lahke ah can max out _ya'rs_," said Rogue. Remy grinned.

"Damn," said John. He was watching as the guys unloaded box after box. "You shielas went all out."

The deliverymen unloaded the last box.

"We're done," said the one that told them to sign the papers.

"Okay, thanks," said Rogue. Wanda handed each of them a twenty.

"Thank you, bye," they said.

"Bye," said the girls. The guys nodded their good-byes.

"You guys get the packages, we'll get the suitcases," said Wanda.

"How about we go inside and figure out where we put everything luv?" asked John.

"Yeah," said Wanda. "I guess."

They all went inside and toured the house. There were three levels, the basement, the main level and upstairs.

The basement had a room, with two full beds, a mini living room, a game room, and a bathroom. There was also a huge room used for storage. The main level had a kitchen, a living room and a dining room, a laundry room and a door leading to the patio outside. Upstairs there was a room on the left that had two full beds with an adjoining bathroom, and another one on the right side.

In both living rooms there was a big screen TV, a DVD VCR, a surround sound system and a CD player. The couches were leather, and a dark blue color.

The house was _huge_. The rooms were the size of classrooms. The closets were the size of offices.

"Where are we going ta sleep?" asked Rogue. They were sitting in the main living room. Rogue was sitting in Remy's lap in the single couch, Kitty and Piotr were in the loveseat and Wanda was lying on the big couch with her head in John's lap.

"De walls are soundproof," said Remy.

"All of them?" asked Kitty. Remy nodded.

"Who gets the downstairs, who gets the upstairs?" said Wanda.

"Ah think Kitty and Piotr should get the basement rooms," said Rogue. "Since the game room is there, along with anotha big screen, we should be going down there a lot. If Kit an' Piotr are there we won't interrupt some freahky sex session lahke we would with Remy and ah or Wanda and John."

"That sounds good," said Wanda.

"We'll take de right side of de upstairs," said Remy. "There's a way t' get t' the roof in dat room and I know Rogue'll want t' go up t' the roof a lot."

"So we got the left," said John.

Wanda nodded. "That's cool," she said. She sat up. "Let's get our stuff now."

"How about everyone gets what they brought here?" said Piotr.

"How about the girls like, get the suitcases, and you guys get all the packages?" asked Kitty.

"I like that idea better," said Wanda.

"Of course y' would Wanda," said Remy.

"How about we like, vote?" asked Kitty. "All in favor of my idea, raise your hand." The girls raised their hands. It looked like it was going to be a tie until we saw John raise his hand.

The guys looked at him. "John!" said Remy.

"Hey," said John. "I want my surprise mate."

"Oh yeah," said Piotr. His and Remy's hands shot up.

"Great!" said Kitty. "It's unanimous." They all got up.

Remy sighed. "This is going t' take awhile," he said.

They started walking outside. "Just hope that tha second truck doesn't come with moah stuff," said Rogue.

(-no more strawberries-)

Sorry guys. I had to end the chapter. It's like 8ish pages long and I'm kinda tired.

Arg. Okay, for the surprises. I have the AWESOMEST idea for Remy's surprise. But I'm a little stuck on Piotr and John's surprise. I mean, I have an idea for them, but I'm not sure if it'll be good. Do you guys have any ideas? If you do just tell me in a review, and if I like your idea I'll write it (maybe tweak it a little) and when I post it I'll give you total credit.

And again with the surprises. I don't know if I'm going to put them all in one chapter, or put each in a chapter. I actually think I'm going to make three separate chapters, because the surprises I'm thinking of are going to be long.

I know no one ever really reads these, but I decided to talk anyway. But like, I was reading over my story and I noticed that 1. I made a lot of errors, and I'm pissed about that. And 2. I wrote a lot better in the first few chapters. Like, my writing quality is better. I think that posting so many chapters per weekend is taking a toil, so I might take a break, like post this chapter, and not post anything for the rest of the weekend and the next one. But we'll see what happens.

Love Always!

Strawberrie


	9. Meetings

**Crazy**

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. Only that creative in fanfic.

_REVIEW RESPONSES!_  
**FlamezBlaze1** - Thanks. Here's an update for you!  
**BrokenAngel1753** - Lol. You ARE a bit hyper, but that's okay. I'm glad you like my story, I try to keep it interesting.  
**Rogue238** – I'm glad I was wrong. Thanks. I'll try and keep the work up. I like this chap a lot more than my other ones  
**Chica De Los Ojos Café** – Don't worry, Remy's surprise is next chapter.  
**Bored247** – I know right? Going on a Shopping spree is like, my dream. Thanks for the compliments, here's another chapter  
**Cat2Fat900** – of course, John's surprise will have something to do with fire. He's john of course. Of course you're special. Haven't I already told you that? Nooo! No Pixie Stix's! You're hyper enough! goes off in search of the men in white coats ... comes back Okay, Igot your flamethrower from the men in the white coats. (I had to threaten them out of it, but that's okay)Now you have to choose. Either pixie stix or your flamethrower. Pick!  
**Thegambit23** – here's an update for you. Thanks for reviewing.  
**Zahraa** – yea, I like jean bashing. I wish I could write more soon, but they're not going to see jean for awhile. Of course the guys do everything the girls want! I mean, if they want the girls to please them, they have to please the girls! 

Last Time:  
"_How about we like, vote?" asked Kitty. "All in favor of my idea, raise your hand." The girls raised their hands. It looked like it was going to be a tie until we saw John raise his hand.  
__The guys looked at him. "John!" said Remy.  
_"_Hey," said John. "I want my surprise mate."  
_"_Oh yeah," said Piotr. His and Remy's hands shot up.  
_"_Great!" said Kitty. "It's unanimous." They all got up.  
__Remy sighed. "This is going t' take awhile," he said.  
__They started walking outside. "Just hope that tha second truck doesn't come with moah stuff," said Rogue._

Chapter 9- Meetings

"Why don't we like, go lay on the beach now!" said Kitty when they had finished unpacking.

"What tahme is it again?" asked Rogue.

"3:30," said Wanda.

"Yeah," said Rogue. "We can show off our new bikini's."

The guy's ears perked up at the mention of new bikinis.

"Sure," said Remy.

"Okay," said Piotr.

"Awesome," said John.

Rogue laughed. "Sure," she said. "Let's go and change."

They all went to their rooms, Remy following Rogue closely so that she began to get annoyed.

"What do ya want, Cajun?" she asked.

"We share a room, _non_?" asked Remy. "Dat means that my stuff and y're stuff are in de same place. I have t' get my stuff t'."

Rogue rolled her eyes, embarrassed that she'd forgotten.

They went into their room. Rogue immediately went to her drawers and got out one of her bathing suits. (Not the special one, the sexy black one)

She walked towards the door. As soon as she put her hand on the doorknob she felt Remy's arms around her.

"Where y' goin' chere?" he asked.

"Ta tha bathroom," said Rogue. "Ah need ta change."

"Jus' change here," said Remy.

"Wit ya watching meh?" asked Rogue. "No."

"Please?" begged Remy.

Rogue turned and kissed him soundly. "Ya wish," she said and exited.

"Well, I tried," said Remy.

(-strawberrie-)

"Hey Piotr!" said Kitty. She was sitting on her bed in her baby blue bikini and she had a towel around her waist. Piotr was in the bathroom changing into his swimming trunks. (1)

"Yeah?" said Piotr. He came out of the bathroom in his swimming trunks and a T-shirt.

Kitty smiled innocently. "Can you like, help me put suntan lotion on my back?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. He walked over to her and took the bottle from her hands.

"Lay down," he said. He put some of the suntan lotion on his hands and he started to lightly massage Kitty's back, rubbing the lotion onto her back.

Kitty moaned. "That feels so good," she said. Piotr continued for a little bit longer, continuing even when the lotion was all soaked up by Kitty's skin. Kitty was so relaxed she almost fell asleep.

"Done," said Piotr.

"Thanks!" said Kitty as she sat up.

"Do you like, need help with your back?" she asked slyly.

(-strawberrie-)

"I am _so_ hott!" said John. He and Wanda had just finished dressing. They were in their bathing suits only. John's was black with fire along the bottom and Wanda's bikini was plain black. She wanted to save the fire one for a special occasion.

John lit a lighter, and made a tiny flame hover over his butt. He licked his finger and pressed it against the flame. It hissed as it died out.

Wanda laughed. "You're so full of yourself," she said. "Help me put my suntan lotion on."

John took the lotion from her. Wanda held out her arm for him to put it on. Instead John aimed it at her chest.

"John!" she screamed. She grabbed the lotion and squirted his chest.

"Hey!" he screamed. "That's cold!" He made a move for the bottle, but Wanda was keeping it out of her reach. He jumped on top of her. She fell on the bed with John on her. John started tickling her.

"Stop!" screamed Wanda between laughs. To stop John she started squirting him with the lotion.

They continued this war for another ten minutes. Sometime during that ten minutes Wanda ran out of the suntan lotion. She and John ran to their cabinet at the same time and each grabbed a new bottle and the war continued.

After they finished they were covered from head to toe in suntan lotion.

"You think we have enough suntan lotion luv?" asked John. Wanda giggled.

Piotr knocked on their door and opened it slightly. "You guys ready?" he asked. He took a good look at them.

"Ookay," he said. "We'll be down on the beach. Come when you're ready." He closed the door quickly.

John and Wanda looked at each other and laughed.

"We're practically done," said Wanda.

"All we need to do is _rub it in_," said John. He jumped on top of Wanda again.

(-strawberrie-)

When they finally went down to the beach, Wanda, Kitty and Rogue sat in beach chairs soaking up the sun in sunglasses while the guys were in the water fooling around.

"It's so nahce heah," said Rogue she was half-asleep, her eyes were closed.

"True," said Kitty.

It _was_ a nice beach. It had clear blue waters and white sands. Along the beach were houses like the ones they were staying in.

All the other houses were huge. They were mostly the same size as Xavier's though.

"I'm so glad we could come," said Wanda.

"Mmm," said Rogue.

"Hey, like, look at the guys," said Kitty. Wanda and Rogue opened their eyes and lifted their sunglasses.

Piotr was holding John by his ankles and suspending him half in the water so that his head and half of his chest was submerged. You could see his arms flailing, trying to escape. Remy stood nearby smirking.

"Do ya know them?" asked Rogue. She put her sunglasses back on and closed her eyes.

"Never seen them in my life," said Wanda. She did the same as Rogue.

Kitty smirked and closed her eyes.

They laid there for awhile, their skin very gradually darkening.

"Hey girls," said a male voice.

The girls opened their eyes and saw three white guys standing in front of them. The one that had spoken was a hott guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be eyeing Rogue. One of them stood near Wanda. He had black hair and green eyes. The last one was smiling at Kitty with his blond hair and blue eyes. All of them had a six pack, except the brunette had an eight pack.

"Hey," said Kitty.

"I'm Chris," said Blondie.

"Hey," said Brunette. "I'm Travis."

"And I'm David," said Green Eyes.

"Kitty," said Kitty.

"Rogue," said Rogue.

Wanda nodded. "Wanda," she said.

"Looking hott," said Travis.

"Thanks," said Rogue.

Chris and David caught Wanda and Kitty's eyes. The guys looked the girls up and down and smiled to show the girls that they thought the girls looked hott too. Wanda and Kitty smiled too.

"So do you guys want to hang out sometime?" said Chris.

"Like…" said Wanda.

"As in on a date," said David.

"No," said Remy. Everyone turned to look at him as he, John and Piotr walked up to the group.

"They're taken," said Piotr.

The girls got up and wrapped their arms around their guys.

"Guys," said Rogue. "This is Remy, Piotr and John."

"Maybe we can like, hang as a group sometime," said Kitty.

"I don't think so," said Travis and Remy at the same time. They glared at each other, unhappy that they said the same thing.

The girls shrugged. "Whatever," said Wanda. She turned to her guys as Travis, Chris and David left.

"You guys ready to go in?" she asked. They nodded.

"Okay," she said. "Let's go." She, Kitty and Rogue picked up their stuff and they all went inside.

(-strawberrie-)

"What was that?" asked Piotr when he and Kitty were back in their room.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"That guy who was all over you?" asked Piotr.

"You mean Chris?" said Kitty. Piotr shrugged. "We were just talking. It's not like I'm interested."

"You may not have been, but he was," said Piotr.

Kitty looked at him worriedly. "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

Piotr sighed. "I don't know," he said.

Kitty went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry," said Kitty. "As soon as they mentioned 'date' I was about to tell them I'm taken. I've like, waited too long for an opportunity like this with you to let it go away." Kitty smiled.

"Besides," she said. "I bet he like, doesn't carry the goods like you do." (2)

(-strawberrie-)

As soon as Wanda and John went into their room Wanda jumped on top of John.

She started to kiss him passionately. "I'm sorry," she said in between kisses. "But seeing you all dripping and wet turns me on."

She started to take off his trunks while he got her bikini off, David totally forgotten by both of them.

(-strawberrie-)

"Remy," whined Rogue. "Don't be mad." She was changing in the bathroom while Remy sat on their bed. They had decided to sleep on one bed, instead of separately.

"I was right dere chere," said Remy. "Did y' think I wouldn't see y' flirtin' wit dat guy?"

"Ah wasn't flirting," said Rogue. "He was."

She came out of the bathroom and sat in his lap. She put her arms around him.

"Why would Ah flirt with anyone else when Ah have tha sexiest guy in tha world?" she said.

"Damn straight," he said. Rogue laughed.

"Ah'd nevah cheat on ya," she said. She kissed him slowly, her tongue darting into his mouth.

"Okay?" she asked.

"Okay," said Remy.

Rogue smiled. "Good," she said. She got up and pulled Remy up too.

"Let's go an ordah some pizzah foah dinner," said Rogue.

(-no more strawberries-)

Clarifications/Comments  
(1) What's the name for guys' swimwear?  
(2) Did I use that right? Like, does that sentence make sense? 

Yay! Another chapter under my belt. Pay attention to Chris, Travis and David. They're important characters. (They're human BTW)

Remy's surprise is going to be in the next chapter. I'm not going to have it so that it's in order, like Remy's surprise is next and then John's and then Piotr's. It's going to come when I feel like it, so the next surprise might come three chapters later. When you read Remy's surprise, you'll get an idea for what I'm looking for when I say ideas for surprises.

Hmm, anything else? No, not that I can think of.

Love Always

Strawberrie


	10. Remy's Surprise

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. Only that creative in fanfic.

Last Time:  
_Kitty went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
_"_Don't worry," said Kitty. "As soon as they mentioned 'date' I was about to tell them I'm taken. I've like, waited too long for an opportunity like this with you to let it go away." Kitty smiled.  
_"_Besides," she said. "I bet he like, doesn't carry the goods like you do."_

_(-strawberrie-)_

_She started to kiss him passionately. "I'm sorry," she said in between kisses. "But seeing you all dripping and wet turns me on."  
__She started to take off his trunks while he got her bikini off, David totally forgotten by both of them._

_(-strawberrie-)_

"_Ah'd nevah cheat on ya," she said. She kissed him slowly, her tongue sliding in and out of his mouth.  
_"_Okay?" she asked.  
_"_Okay," said Remy.  
__Rogue smiled. "Good," she said. She got up and pulled Remy up too.  
_"_Let's go an ordah some pizzah foah dinner," said Rogue._

Chapter 10- Remy's Surprise

The next morning Rogue woke up refreshed and energized.

She turned over in Remy's arms to look at him.

"Awww," she thought. He was sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on his lips.

"Probably thinking of meh," thought Rogue. "Then again, if he was thinking of meh, he'd be drooling." She smiled.

"Ah think ah'll give him his surprahse today," Rogue thought.

She kissed his lips softly and slowly eased out of the covers and Remy's arms.

"Chere?" Remy asked sleepily.

"Shhh," said Rogue. "Go back ta sleep. Ah'll be rahte back."

Remy sleepily nodded, rolled over and went back into dreamland.

Rogue put on a robe and went to Wanda and John's door.

She knocked but there was no answer, so she knocked harder.

"What!" demanded Wanda.

"Ah need ta talk ta ya," said Rouge.

"Sure," said Wanda. "Come in."

"Are ya decent?" asked Rogue.

"Yes!" said Wanda. "Just get in and talk so I can go back to sleep."

Rogue entered to see Wanda glaring at her while John was in a tangled mess of sheets on the floor, still sleeping.

"Ah need ya're help with Remy's surprahse," said Rogue.

"Yeah?" said Wanda. Rogue sat down in the desk chair and explained her surprise.

"Oh wow," said Wanda. "Remy's gonna die. But why do you need my help?"

"Ah need ya and John ta leahve afta Remy does," said Rogue. "Ah'll put a red bandana on the front porch when it's okay ta come back heah."

"Cool," said Wanda. "I'll see you when ah get up."

Rogue nodded, got up and exited.

(-strawberrie-)

Next Rogue went downstairs to Kitty and Piotr's room.

"Guys?" asked Rogue. She knocked.

"Yes?" said Piotr.

"Can ah come in?" asked Rogue.

"Sure," said Piotr.

Rogue entered and saw Piotr and Kitty sitting at the desk. They were both on their laptops, still in their nightclothes.

"What's up?" asked Kitty.

Rogue sat on the bed that looked like none of them used.

"Interesting," thought Rogue. "Looks lahke they're getting along."

"Ah need ya're help," said Rogue. "It's about Remy's surprahse."

"Uh huh?" said Kitty. Rogue proceeded to explain her surprise.

"Cool!" said Kitty.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Piotr.

"Well, Kitty, ah need ya ta get tha mail and hand Remy his 'letter'," said Rouge. "And Piotr, Ah'll need ya're help moving stuff. Other than that, ah just need ya ta leahve afta Remy and stay gone until ah ya see a red bandana on da front porch."

"Like, cool," said Kitty.

"Remy's going to be very happy," said Piotr. "Good job."

"Thanks," said Rogue. "Ah'll se ya at breakfast k?"

"Of course," said Kitty. She turned back to her computer.

"Bye," said Piotr as he did the same.

Rogue got up and left.

(-strawberrie-)

Rogue went to the office that they had discovered a yesterday when they were unpacking. It had a door that led to the indoor pool and the three Jacuzzi's that were big enough for only two people.

**Yesterday **

Kitty screamed. "Oh my gosh!" she said.

The rest came at a dead run.

"What? What?" asked Piotr. He was in metal form. John had his lighter lit, Remy had charged a card, while Wanda's hands were blue, waiting to hex something. Rogue stood there, ready for anything.

"There's like, an indoor pool!" said Kitty jumping up and down.

Everyone relaxed and undid their powers.

"Is that all?" asked John.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Look!" she said. She pressed a button and the bookshelves lining the wall separated and you saw a beautiful indoor pool.

It was made to look like a tropical island with a waterfall on one end, flowers and plants surrounding it.

"Are they real?" asked Wanda in awe. She went and touched one. "Oh my gosh, the plants are real."

"No freahking way," said Rogue. She had pressed another button and the trees had shifted to show three rooms with Jacuzzi's big enough for two people.

"This is so friggin' _awesome_!" said John. "I don't think I'm leaving this room all vacation."

**Present**

Rogue turned on the computer in the office and quickly typed a letter to Remy.

_Remy,_

_Meet me in town at Coffee n' Stuff at noon. It's a little Coffee Shop on Honeydew Drive. You and I need to talk about something that should be mine, Rogue. Don't tell Rogue, just show up._

_-Travis_

"Hopefully this'll work," thought Rogue. She printed and folded it and put it in their mailbox. Then she went back inside and got ready for her day.

(-strawberrie-)

"Mail call!" said Kitty as she came into the kitchen. They were all eating breakfast at the table in the kitchen.

"Ooh, the Prof sent us mail," said Kitty. She opened it. "It says, I hope you all are pleased with the house. Since I got it, I added some new editions like the little button in the office and behind the trees. Have a restful and fun vacation."

"PS," said Kitty. "Logan says hi to the girls and I'm watching you to the guys."

"Dat's nice of him," said Remy.

"Oh yeah, Remy," said Kitty. "You like, have something." She handed him the paper with his name on the front.

"Who's it from?" asked Rogue.

"It doesn't say," said Remy. He turned it, and opened it and read it, his face becoming angry.

"What does it say?" said Rogue.

"Notin' really," said Remy. He looked at the clock, 11:30.

"Why don't ah believe ya?" asked Rogue.

Remy looked at her. "Jus says some stuff 'bout a new motorcycle dat came out," he lied. He got up.

"I'm goin' t' town," he said.

"Can ah come?" asked Rogue.

"No," said Remy. Rogue frowned. "Remy'll be right back."

Rogue looked at him. "Fine," she said. She got up and put her dishes in the sink to soak.

Remy got up, walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Don' worry chere," he said. "Remy'll be back before y' know it."

Rogue sighed. "Okay," she said slowly. Remy hugged her, grabbed the keys RAV4 and left.

As soon as he walked out of the door Rogue sighed in relief.

"Good acting," commented Wanda.

"Six flames up," said John as he made fire hands with their thumbs up with his lighter.

"Thanks," said Rogue. "Okay, it'll take him about thirty minutes ta get there, he'll wait foah an houah (hour) an houah and a half, because of his manly prahde, and come back in again. That means ah have two houahs ta get ready."

"How long will you like, take?" asked Kitty.

"Ah need Piotr ta help meh take the motorcycle (hint hint) ta the porch," said Rogue. "Otha than that it shouldn't take too long."

"Cool," said John. "Well, Wanda and I are out. We're going to this dance club I heard about yesterday. Piotr? Kitty? Wanna come?"

"I'll help Rogue with the motorcycle and then we'll come," said Piotr.

"Well hurry up mate," said John. "I'm ready to shake what my momma gave me."

Piotr looked at John strangely. "I'm sure you are," he said. He got up from the table.

"Where is the motorcycle again?" he asked Rogue.

(-strawberrie-)

Remy came back from the coffee shop fuming.

"When I get my hands on that piece of _merde_ who stood me up…" he thought.

He walked into the house and dumped his keys on the counter.

"Guys?" he screamed into the house. There was no answer.

"Rogue?" he asked again. He heard no reply.

"Dat's strange," thought Remy. He looked on the kitchen table for a note and found one.

_Come to the back porch._

Confused, Remy complied with the note and went out back to the porch.

As soon as he got onto the porch, there Rogue was, in the middle of the porch, wearing the sexiest bikini Remy's ever seen. Even in his wildest dreams he had never imagined Rogue in anything such as what she was wearing and that was saying a lot.

That wasn't all, Rogue was leaning against a black motorcycle. On the side in red letters it said, "Gambit" with a flaming joker card dotting the "I." On the other side it had a king and queen of hearts. Remy's helmet had a king of hearts on both sides, while Rogue's had a queen of hearts.

Remy's jaw dropped.

"Surprise," said Rogue.

(-strawberrie-)

Rogue didn't think Remy's jaw could go any further, it was already at the core of the earth. She also didn't think his eyes could come out any further, or get any bigger than they already were.

Remy looked at the sky.

"Remy don' know what he did t' deserve dis, but thanks," he said.

Rogue laughed. Remy looked her up and down, looked at the bike and back at Rogue's face, still shocked.

"Are dey both for me?" he asked.

"We're all yars," said Rogue, indicating her and the bike.

Remy went and picked her up.

"We'll be right back," he said to the bike.

"Too bad you won't be staying in that suit for long," he said as he and Rogue disappeared into the house.

(-strawberrie-)

After an intense two hours of sex Remy and Rogue fell asleep. Thirty minutes later Rogue woke up and woke Remy up too.

"Five more minutes chere," said Remy, sleepily.

"Don't ya want ta ride ya're new bike?" asked Rogue.

Remy bolted up. "Let's go," he said, already halfway to the door.

Rogue giggled. "What?" asked Remy.

"Ya might want ta put some clothes on first," said Rogue. "Ah don't think tha neighborhood will appreciate ya going out naked."

Remy sighed exasperatedly. He speed walked to his drawer, took out some pants which he quickly put on and zipped and grabbed a shirt which he put on also.

"Let's _go_," he said. Rogue laughed. All the buttons in Remy's shirt had been put in the wrong holes.

"Calm down," said Rogue as she got out of bed and walked over to him. She started kissing him, and as she did, she undid and redid Remy's buttons properly.

"There," said Rogue. "All done."

"Can we go now?" asked Remy.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ya're lahke a five year old," she said. She quickly put on some shorts, sandals and a tank top.

She grabbed a red bandana to put on the front porch. "Let's go," she said.

(-strawberrie-)

Twenty minutes later, Remy was doing 120 mph on the highway. Rogue was holding on to him tightly, laughing and squeezing him harder when he dangerously switched lanes or curved unnecessarily.

"Ah think it's tahme ta go back now Remy," screamed Rogue.

"Okay," Remy screamed back. "Hmm, I don't feel like findin' an exit an' turnin' around. Let's just go over the middle. Help me out okay Rogue?"

"What!" screamed Rogue. "No!" Too late.

Remy quickly turned and raced to the middle of the highway, popping a wheelie (1). Rogue used Ororo's control over the weather to summon winds to take them to the other side.

Rogue screamed and held onto Remy tighter while Remy laughed.

As soon as the motorcycle touched the ground Remy turned so that they were facing the right direction.

The other cars honked their disapproval, but Remy and Rogue paid no mind since a couple of seconds later they were gone.

"Thanks chere," said Remy.

"Are ya crahzy?" screamed Rogue. "Ya could have killed us!"

"Could have, but didn't," said Remy.

Rogue growled. "Ahmma get ya when we get home," she said.

Remy laughed.

(-strawberrie-)

"Let's stop for awhile," said Remy. He stopped and parked in front of Coffee n' Stuff.

Remy got off the bike and helped Rogue off of it too.

"It was y' who sent me de note _oui_?" said Remy. Rogue nodded, unable to speak. She breathed in and out, trying to catch her breath.

"That was _awesome_," said Rogue. "We gotta do this again."

"Of course chere," said Remy smiling. "Of course."

They started to walk down the street, passing by the shops, not really knowing or caring where they were going.

As the turned the corner they saw Travis.

"Hey Travis," said Rogue. He came up to them.

"Hey Rogue," said Travis. He looked at Remy, dismissed him and turned to Rogue looking her up and down.

"Ya know mah boyfriend Remy rahte?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah," said Travis.

"Then ah _suggest_ ya say hello ta him," said Rogue. "Don't be rude."

Travis nodded at Remy. "Sup?" he asked.

Remy nodded in return.

"Anyway," said Rogue. "We gotta go. See ya later."

Travis nodded. "See you," he said.

(-strawberrie-)

After they parked Remy's motorcycle in the driveway Remy took Rogue in his arms, dipped her and kissed her.

"What was that?" asked Rogue when she was standing upright again.

"I wanted an official endin' t' de surprise," said Remy. "Dat seemed t' fit."

Rogue laughed and they went inside.

"Hey guys!" said Wanda from the kitchen. She and the rest were sitting and talking. "Have fun?"

"Tons," said Remy. He and Rogue sat down. "I don' think I'm leavin' after de month is over if Rogue's goin' t' keep givin' me days like dis." He looked at Rogue hopefully.

Rogue looked at him. "We'll see," she said. Remy groaned while the rest laughed.

(-no more strawberries-)

What do you think? You like, you hate? I actually loved this surprise idea. Except Remy didn't really do much with the bathing suit except get Rogue out of it. So now you know what I mean when I say 'surprise.' But anyway, I'll post the next surprise when I think of a good one, for now, on with the plot. I'll post a new chapter sometime this weekend.

Clarifications/Comments:

(1) Did I spell that right?

Love Always!

Strawberrie


	11. Sweet As Sugar

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. Only that creative in fanfic.

_**REVIEWS!**_

Like, a BAJILLION thanks to all my reviewers. I looked today at how many reviews I had and I was like, "WOAH 56! No way!" So yeah, I'm happy.

**Bored247**- Lol. I wish i had his bike too, but unfortunately for me, it's just a figment of my imagination. I think that Remy definitely appreciated his prize too!  
**Crash Slayer** - Thanks for catching my mistakes! I am sooo embarrassed. I mean,I sit here and read over the chapters I'm about to post at least twice, andI STILLhave mistakes! It sucks so bad! Yeah, with the brand names of chips, the names completely flew out of my head until I went to the grocery store later that day, and by then I had already posted the chapter. Yes, when John was running into the store he was running after Remy and Piotr, not Remy and himself, but you'd expect John to run after himself if he could you know? I like that idea, with the giant flaming heart. Damn, I should have used it for this chapter. ARG! Yes, I think that Kitty and Piotr should have some kinky stuff too. Sorry about the member thing. I really should try and look people up to see if they're users.  
**BrokenAngel1753** - Lol. Calm? Hopefully. J/k. Thanks! Here's another chapter for you!  
**bbsail**- Thanks for the compliments. Yeah, i think it'd be a very awesome bike too. I have an awesome idea for Piotr's surprise, but it's probably going to come in two parts. Stay tuned, I'm not sure when I'll post it.  
**thegambit23** - Well, I dunno, some people just said like, little gifts things and I was thinking of mostly all day surprises. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Rogue238** - Thanks! I'll be sure to never in real life wear shorts, and make sure that Rogue never wears shorts again.  
**FlamezBlaze1** - Thanks!  
**Cat2fat900** - Lol. Of course you want the flamethrower. The pixie sticks were sooo good! People were looking at me funny in second period, but that's okay! Yay! I get a squirrel! One of my life dreams has finally come true! Thanks!  
**AnimeFanGirl** - You mean Piotr? If you do then no, this is a Kiotr story, not a Kietro. You know Piotr as in Colossus? The big tin guy?  
**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe** - Thanks! Here's an update! sorry it's late!  
**Fauna Greywolf** - Lol. Thanks. Sorry for the late update!  
**FireanIce** - I love your name! It's so awesome. Lol. Thanks for the review. Here's an update for you, sorry it's late.  
**FluidDegree** - Yupp, Travis, Chris and Davidare going to cause major trouble, but those chapters are a couple chapters away.  
**Sunspotmisery** - It's okay! I know, this time's really hectic. Thanks, hmmm, fight? Well, I know there's going to be one between Travis, Chris and Davidand Remy, Piotrand John, but that's later. Hmm, I'll see if i can work in some more action. Most of the action is later on, but i'll see what I can do.  
**Hunzi01** - Lol. Thanks. Andthanks for reviewing!

BREATHES! Lol. A lot of people to talk to.

Last Time:  
"_Hey guys!" said Wanda from the kitchen. She and the rest were sitting and talking. "Have fun?"  
_"_Tons," said Remy. He and Rogue sat down. "I don' think I'm leavin' after de month is over if Rogue's goin' t' keep givin' me days like dis." He looked at Rogue hopefully.  
__Rogue looked at him. "We'll see," she said. Remy groaned while the rest laughed._

Chapter 11- Sweet as Sugar

It was the middle of the night when Rogue suddenly woke up from her dream.

In the darkness she saw two scarlet orbs staring at her. While the eyes were on her, the thoughts seemed miles away.

She leaned in for a kiss, not needing light to find his lips. She knew his face as well as she did her own.

"Why ya up?" she asked.

"Jus' thinkin'," said Remy. "Plus, y' look so _belle_ when y' sleep."

"Thanks," said Rogue.

"Y're welcome _chere_," he said.

(-strawberrie-)

John woke up to Wanda still sleeping quietly beside him. He watched as her chest rose and fell when he realized his chest was rising and falling at the same time.

'_She's the best thing that's ever happened to me_," thought John. He rolled over so that he was staring at the ceiling. '_She knows everything. She knows how I got kicked out for being a mutant, she knows how I had no where to go, and had to resort to stealing, how Magneto caught me and threatened to tell the police unless I worked for him. She knows it all and yet she still stays with me.'_

He rolled over so that he was facing her again. '_God I love her. I love her so much I just want to go on TV and tell the world. I want to write it in the sky with fire so that people here, in California and even Japan will see it,' _he thought.

He faced the ceiling again and sighed. '_She doesn't deserve me, though. She deserves some rich guy who'll buy the world and give it to her. Not a crazy pyromaniac,' _he thought.

Wanda opened her eyes and saw John staring at the ceiling. He seemed deep in thought.

"John?" she asked. John looked over to her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Just thinking."

Wanda smiled, as if sensing what he was thinking about. She scooted over and snuggled up against him. She put her head on his chest, her left hand resting by her head. John put his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you John," she said.

John looked at her, a little surprised. Then he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, _sheila_," he said. "I love you with all my heart."

"We'll always be together right?" asked Wanda.

"Always luv," said John. "Always." (1)

(-strawberrie-)

"Wake up Katya," said Piotr. He was standing over their bed, trying to wake Kitty up from her sleep.

"Go away," Kitty said into her pillow.

"Nope," said Piotr. "Time to get up."

Kitty reached out, grabbed Piotr's pillow that was right beside her and hit him with it.

"Fine," said Piotr. "We'll do it your way."

He grabbed the two pillows off the other bed and started attacking Kitty with them.

Kitty growled and for a second Piotr was scared. Kitty had actually sounded like Rogue.

Kitty got up and started beating Piotr mercilessly.

"I. Was. Trying. To. _Sleep_!" said Kitty, hitting Piotr after every word.

"Well. Too. Bad," said Piotr, copying Kitty. "It's. Time. To. Get. Up."

"Arg!" said Kitty. She jumped on top of Piotr and he fell back on the other bed.

"Okay, okay, I forfeit," said Piotr.

"Good," said Kitty. They stayed there, Kitty on top of Piotr, just staring into each other's eyes.

Piotr's hands moved to hold Kitty's waist.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," Kitty whispered. Their heads started to get closer until there was barely any room left between their lips. Then no space was left as their lips had connected.

The kiss started off innocent, just something you would do in public. Piotr then outlined Kitty's lips with his tongue then he lightly bit her bottom lip. Kitty moaned slightly and Piotr pushed his tongue against her mouth. She opened it and let him enter.

As his tongue slid into her mouth and started to explore, his hands went up the tank top that she wore to sleep. They started to caress her bare skin and tickle her as they moved around.

Kitty's hands went to Piotr's chest, seeing as he wore nothing but boxers to bed. She started to have a little exploration of her own, feeling his hard muscles under her fingertips.

Piotr started to kiss her neck and shoulder while he lifted her tank top.

"Piotr?" asked Kitty hesitantly.

Piotr paused. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Isn't it like, breakfast time or something?" said Kitty. "Shouldn't we be going instead of doing this right now?"

Piotr flipped them over so that he was on top of Kitty. He put his arms on either side of her so that most of his weight was resting on them. He lowered his nose into her hair and inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"I want you," said Piotr softly. "I want you now."

"I want you too," Kitty said just as softly. She paused. "Screw the others, they'll have to wait."

Piotr grinned, lifted his head and lowered it until his and Kitty's lips met.

(-strawberrie-)

"Where's Piotr and Kitty?" asked John as he and Wanda came down for breakfast. Rogue and Remy were already eating.

"Still in their room," said Rogue.

"Shouldn't we wake them up?" said Wanda. She sat down in front of Rogue.

"Ah think they're awake," said Rogue.

"Should we go down and tell them to come and eat?" asked John. He was looking in the refrigerator for some orange juice.

"If ya an' Wanda were still in yoah room past breahkfast what would ya be doing?" said Rogue.

John thought for a minute. "Oh," he said. He grabbed the bottle and went to sit beside Wanda.

"Would ya lahke it if we came and called ya foah breahkfast?" asked Rogue.

"Hell no!" said John.

"Then they'll come when they're ready ta eat," said Rogue.

(-strawberrie-)

Wanda was laying on her bed, thinking about nothing and waiting for John to come back.

"_I have to get something important, luv," he said. "It won't take long. I'll be back before you know it."_

The door to their room opened and John walked in. Wanda sat up.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," said John. "Come here."

Wanda got up and walked towards him.

"Close your eyes," he said. She obliged and he put something cool around her neck. He then walked her over in front of the mirror.

"Open them," said John.

Wanda did and looked in the mirror. Around her neck was a silver chain. Hanging from the chain was a scarlet butterfly with tiny diamonds around the top of the wings. (2)

She gasped. "It's beautiful," she said. John was standing behind her with his arms around her waist. He smiled at her reaction.

"Look at the back luv," he said.

Wanda took it in her hands and flipped it. On the back it said,

_To My Scarlet Witch,_

_I love you. Always._

_-John_

Wanda gasped. She turned to John. "Thank you," she whispered. She threw herself into his arms and started to cry into his shirt.

"You're welcome luv," he said. He kissed the top of her head and started to rock her.

"I love you too," said Wanda as she kissed him.

(-strawberrie-)

After breakfast, the three couples split and did whatever they wanted to do. It was Piotr's turn to wash the dishes, so instead of sitting in the kitchen and waiting for him Kitty went back to their room and went on her laptop.

Piotr came in the room after a few minutes. He walked behind her chair and wrapped his arms around Kitty's waist since she was sitting on a back-less chair.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Talking to Kurt," said Kitty.

"Hmm," said Piotr. He started kissing her neck, biting and sucking occasionally.

"Stop," said Kitty. "I'm like, trying to concen…" She moaned slightly.

Piotr had moved her shirt with his left hand to suck on her shoulder and behind her neck. With the right he lifted her shirt and started to caress her skin.

"Stop. Really," said Kitty. "You're…" She gasped as Piotr bit her a bit harder.

"…ruining my concentration," she finished.

"No," said Piotr playfully. He turned Kitty and kissed her while he lifted her shirt.

"Mmm," said Kitty. She broke off the kiss. "Lemme tell Kurt I have to go first."

Piotr turned her around wordlessly so that she was facing her laptop again and went back to sucking on her neck.

Kitty quickly typed "Gtg. Bye" (3) and signed off.

Piotr gently lifted her and carefully put her on the bed.

"Ready?" he asked.

Kitty nodded vigorously as Piotr lowered his head and their lips met.

(-strawberrie-)

Rogue was standing on the roof when Remy came up behind her. He put his hands on her waist and his head on her left shoulder. Rogue leaned into him a bit, not so much that he would lose his balance and fall. She closed her eyes. They stayed like that for awhile, silent, just thinking.

"What y' t'inkin' of chere?" he asked softly.

"Ya, meh," said Rogue. "Mah lahfe after ya came."

"Good t'oughts or bad?" asked Remy. He closed his eyes also.

"Ya have turned mah lahfe completely around," said Rogue. "It's because of ya ah can touch, ah know how ta love and ah'm happy. Absolutely happy. And none of that would have happened if it wasn't foah ya."

"Y' make it worth it," said Remy. They just stayed there for a bit longer.

Remy opened his eyes. "Let's go back in _chere_," he said.

Rogue nodded and opened her eyes also. "Soah (sure)," she said. They jumped over the side of the roof and onto the balcony that led to their rooms. Remy allowed Rogue to enter their room first. When she got in she gasped.

"Oh mah gawd," said Rogue. "Ya did all this foah meh?"

Remy nodded. "Y' make it worth it," he repeated.

Remy had rearranged the furniture and changed the mattress so that the two twin beds were now one big bed. Around the room were roses in vases, the colors ranging from white to an almost black color. There were also candles lit, the colors of the candles matching the roses. Soft classical music was playing in the background and there were rose petals scattered on the bed.

Rogue turned to face Remy. "Thank ya," she whispered.

"Y're welcome," said Remy. He brought his head down and they engaged in a passionate kiss.

While still lip locked, Remy picked Rogue and deposited her on the bed, falling onto it after her.

(-no more strawberries-)

(1) I'm still not sure whether those last two lines should be kept or not. They seem a little wierd to me...

(2) I don't know, I wasn't sure what kind of pendant thing should be on her necklace and I thought a butterfly would be pretty. I know it might not be something Wanda would wear, but John gave it to her and it's so romantic! Even Wanda wants to be romanced!

(3) For those of you who don't know Internet lingo, "gtg" means "got to go."

Wow. What a chapter. I was actually suffering from a _major_ writer's block. After Remy's surprise, I turned on my laptop and I was like, "What now?" I mean, I had no ideas. I know what's going to happen later, but that's like a good nine chapters away, so I was stuck on what to write for those nine chapters. (minus Piotr and John's surprise which will be a chapter itself) so yea, I just wanted a little more fluff, a little romance. The whole chapter was sugary sweet!

Wow, Piotr and Kitty made a lot of love in this chapter. I mean gosh. But awww! John's so serious! I think he's hott when he's serious and all romantic, (not that he's not hott when he's crazy) I mean, he's usually all crazy and funny, and now he's all serious. :drool drool droooooool: And Awww! Remy's so sweet in this chapter! There isn't much of a ROMY stress in this chapter (that was last ppl) but there's still some ROMY goodness.

This chapter was basically just emptying my folder a little bit. See, when I'm writing sometimes I get random inspirations for a scene, so I write it down and put it in this fanfic folder I have so that whenever I can put it in my story I can. So the scenes where Rogue wakes up to 'scarlet orbs' and the 'kitty not being able to concentrate' scene are both scenes I made up awhile ago.

Hmm, re-reading this chapter, it's not that great. I'm disappointed in myself and I know you're disappointed in me too. Sorry! I'll try and do better next chapter!

Love Always

Strawberrie


	12. Piotr's Surprise Part I

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. Only that creative in fanfic… and in bed.

Author's Note: I am _extremely_ sorry that this took so long to post. It didn't help that I have a little writer's block.AND fanfic HAD to crap up on me, as most of you know. (I would have had this up a WEEK ago!)So, as a sincere apology whoever gives me their email address with their review for this chapter will get a special sneak preview of an important scene coming up. I'm sorry, but you aren't getting a sneak preview if all you leave is your email address.  
Another Author's Note: For chapter 11, I meant for it to be in order. Like when the first scene was in the middle of the night. Next was when people were first waking up, after that they've been up for a few min. (except Kitty) Then it was breakfast, John's scene was after that, at the same time as John's scene, Piotr was doing the dishes. After that came Piotr and Kitty's scene in the middle of the afternoon, and finally Rogue's scene at night. I'm sorry it doesn't really seem to be in order when you read it, but that was sort of what I was aiming for.

REVIEW RESPONSES!  
**bored247** - Thanks. I can't help being hard on myself, can anyone? I'm so glad you liked the pendant. I was like, is that too out of character? Since I couldn't think of random stuff to post, I decided to post part of Piotr's surprise.  
**Cat2fat900** - Lol. Who would EVER think of _you_ as psycho:D. I hope your laptop gets fixed soon! If my laptop ever broke I'd break down and cry until it's fixed again. Not my baby!  
**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**- Thanks. It's kinda hard not to beat yourself up you know?  
shadowcatfan89 - Here's Part one of Piotr's surprise. I hope you like it. I wasn't so sure about it.  
**Crash Slayer** - Lol. I'm glad you didn't find massive errors. It really annoys me when I make mistakes like that. By the way, what _exactly_ is fluff? I'm a bit confused about that.  
**Rogue238** - It's fine how long you take. I mean, you made the effort to review, thanks.  
**sunspotmisery** - hmmm, I'm going to try and work on that. I got your review after I had already finished Part one of Piotr's surprise. After Piotr's surprise I'm thinking of taking the gang to a club and having a dance contest or something.  
**Remylover** and **FluidDegree** thanks for reviewing!

Last Time:  
_Wanda gasped. She turned to John. "Thank you," she whispered. She threw herself into his arms and started to cry into his shirt.  
_"_You're welcome luv," he said. He kissed the top of her head and started to rock her.  
_"_I love you too," said Wanda as she kissed him.  
__(-strawberrie-)  
__Piotr gently lifted her and carefully put her on the bed.  
_"_Ready?" he asked.  
__Kitty nodded vigorously as Piotr lowered his head and their lips met.  
__(-strawberrie-)  
_"_Y're welcome," said Remy. He brought his head down and they engaged in a passionate kiss.  
__While still lip locked, Remy picked Rogue and deposited her on the bed, falling onto it after her._

Chapter 12- Piotr's Surprise Part I

Kitty woke up a little early and went to the kitchen to meet Rogue and Wanda for a secret meeting they had planned.

"Hey guys," said Kitty as she went to get herself some orange juice.

"Is everything ready?" asked Kitty.

"Yup," said Wanda. "All his paintings and drawings have been safely taken, the gallery's filled."

"Great," said Kitty. "Thanks for helping me out guys."

"No problem," said Rogue. "So, when are we preparing for the second part of his surprise?"

"We'll leave early," said Kitty.

"Cool," said Wanda.

"I'm so nervous," said Kitty.

"Don't be," said Wanda. "He's gonna love his surprise."

(-strawberrie-)

Piotr nodded, his face unusually pale. He was talking on the phone before breakfast. They were all in the kitchen getting ready to eat.

"Da, da I understand," he said. He nodded some more.

"Okay," he said. "Sure, just find something, please." He hung up the phone and collapsed into the nearest chair.

"What's wrong?" asked Kitty.

"My pieces of artwork," he said.

"What about it?" asked Wanda.

"They're gone," said Piotr.

"What?" asked Rogue and Remy simultaneously.

"They're gone," repeated Piotr. "That was Logan on the phone. He was checking our house just to make sure no one had taken anything and found all my paintings, all my drawings, missing."

"All of them?" asked John dubiously.

Piotr nodded. "Yeah," he said. "All of them."

"Poor Piotr," said Kitty. She put her arms around him and tried to soothe him.

"Dat b' horrible _mon ami_," said Remy.

"What's being done about it?" said Wanda.

"Logan's trying to search for a scent," said Piotr. "But the trail already went cold. I fear my paintings are gone forever my friends." He silently got up and went into his room.

The rest of them looked at each other worriedly.

"When does the gallery open?" asked Rogue.

Kitty looked at the clock. "Nine," she said. "We have two hours."

"It hurts, hurting Piotr like this," said John.

"Yeah, _mais_ it b' wort' it in de end for him," said Remy.

"Are you sure you'll be able to convince him to come?" asked Wanda.

"Hopefully," said Kitty. "If not I'll phase him there."

She sighed. "I'd better go cheer him up a little," she said. She got up and walked to their room.

(-strawberrie-)

Kitty, unsure of what to do when she got to their room, knocked on the door.

"Piotr?" she asked as she entered. Piotr sat on the bed, staring into space.

"Piotr?" Kitty repeated.

Piotr's head slowly turned so that their eyes came in contact. For a second Kitty was terrified. There was no recognition of her in his eyes. Gradually, he began to recognize her and look at her normally.

"Hey," he said.

"How you holding up?" she asked. She walked over to their bed and crawled into his lap. She turned so that she could wrap her arms around him. His arms went around her too. Kitty put her head on his broad chest.

"Not well," said Piotr.

"Hmmm," said Kitty, waiting for him to let it out.

"I mean, _everything_," said Piotr. "All my drawings, all my paintings. Nothing was spared. Not even the drawings of you and the rest of us. Why would anyone want to take my artwork?"

"Because they were blinded by their beauty?" said Kitty. "You know how Remy is when he sees something he likes, all of a sudden it's in his pocket."

"I'm serious Katya," he said.

"Hmmm," she said. She lifted her head and captured his lips with hers. Engaging in a passionate lip lock Kitty's hands went to the hem of his T-shirt. She grabbed it and started to lift it when Piotr gently pushed her away and broke the kiss.

Kitty looked at him quizzically.

"I'm sorry Katya," said Piotr. "I'm just not in the mood." He got up and walked over to the window. He stared out of it moodily.

Kitty raised her eyebrows. 'Wow, he's really bummed,' she thought. She looked at the clock, surprised to see it was 8:30.

She got up, walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know what you need?" she asked. "To take a walk. Get some fresh air, clear your mind. We can take our rental car to town and walk around."

"I don't know Katya," said Piotr.

"Come on," said Kitty. She gave him puppy dog eyes and stuck her bottom lip out a bit. "Just do it for me, please?"

Piotr looked down at her and wished he hadn't.

"Fine," he said.

"Yay!" said Kitty. "Just let me get ready like, really quick."

Piotr sighed and looked out the window again, knowing it would take Kitty awhile.

"Done," said Kitty a couple minutes later.

"That quick?" asked Piotr puzzled.

"Yeah," said Kitty. "I just like, needed to change my shirt. Let's go!"

Kitty grabbed Piotr's hand and they walked out, pausing to get the keys to their rental car.

"We're like, going to town guys," Kitty screamed into the house. "We'll see you later."

"M'kay _petite_," said Remy as Kitty and Piotr left.

"What tahme is it?" asked Rogue. She, Remy, John and Wanda were sitting in the living room, waiting to leave.

"8:45," said Wanda. "We'd better go. Ready?"

Rogue checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top and nice black pants. She had on a light, lace jacket making her outfit semi-formal like the rest of theirs.

"Yeah," she said. They went out into the garage. Rogue and Remy got on Remy's motorcycle and Wanda and John got into the other convertible that they had rented.

"Let's go," said Remy as he and John tore out of the garage.

(-strawberrie-)

"So where do you want to go?" asked Piotr.

"Um," said Kitty. "I don't know. Let's just walk around a bit."

Piotr sighed. 'She probably has some shopping in mind,' he thought. 'I'm really not in the mood for this.'

They walked around for a couple of minutes before Kitty stopped.

"Close your eyes," she told Piotr.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll see," said Kitty. Piotr obliged and Kitty took his hand and led him in front of an art gallery.

"Okay," said Kitty. "Open them."

Piotr opened his eyes and found himself in front of an art gallery.

"Who's artwork is in there?" he asked.

Kitty giggled. "Like, see for yourself," she said. She pointed to a sign that said, '_Never Before Seen Work of Piotr Rasputin.' _

"Surprise," Kitty said.

"No way," he said.

Kitty giggled again. "Way," she said. She tugged on his hand. "Let's go in." Piotr followed dumbfounded.

Once he entered he looked around. There were a lot of people around mingling and looking at the artwork. Piotr looked around and saw all of his paintings and drawings framed and hanging on the walls, the titles and prices under them.

Kitty kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Surprised?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. He enveloped her in a giant hug.

"Need air," said Kitty.

"Sorry Katya," said Piotr as he released her.

"Is it okay that I like, put your work in like, a gallery?" asked Kitty nervously. "I mean I didn't like, consult you or anything and like, here I am putting your drawings and like, paintings up for sale."

"It's fine Katya," said Piotr reassuring her. "I've always wanted to put my art in a gallery, but I never found one. Thank you. For all of this."

"You know what the best part is?" she asked him. She moved so that she was talking into his ear.

"The best is yet to come," she said.

(-strawberrie-)

Piotr walked around, completely speechless at what Kitty had done for him. He and Kitty had split up after Kitty introduced him to the owner of the gallery.

'I can't believe it,' he thought. He spied Remy and Rogue leaning against a wall, Rouge in Remy's arms.

"Congratulations _mon amie_," said Remy. "You're first art gallery."

Rogue got out of Remy's hold and gave Piotr a hug. "Yeah, congrats," said Rogue.

"Thanks my friends," said Piotr. "Did you know?"

They nodded. "Logan knows too," said Rogue. "It was a huge set up."

Piotr shook his head. "Wow," he said.

Rogue and Remy grinned.

"Excuse me," said a woman as she approached the three of them. She looked to be around thirty-five. She was wearing a pale blue skirt suit with a light pink shirt under it. "Do you know where the artist of these paintings are?"

"That would be me," said Piotr. "I am Piotr Rasputin."

"Hello," said the lady. "My name is Jane Harstin. I'm interested in buying these pieces of artwork." She motioned to the drawings Piotr did of Bayville.

"They're beautiful and they'll look perfect in my living room," said Ms. Harstin. "What do I do to buy them?"

"Uh," said Piotr. He was absolutely unsure of what to do.

"You see that lady in the mango suit?" asked Kitty as she came up to Piotr, looping her arm through his. She had heard the question the Ms. Harstin had asked.

"Uh huh," said Ms. Harstin, looking at the owner of the gallery.

"Just tell her which pieces you want. She'll take care of everything," said Kitty flashing Ms. Harstin a smile.

"Thanks," said Ms. Harstin. She turned to Piotr. "Beautiful work Mr. Rasputin."

"Thank you," he said and she walked off.

Piotr turned to Kitty and was about to tell her something when the four of them heard arguing.

They walked into a room separate from the main room and saw Wanda glaring at a man in a blue dress shirt and dress pants. The man was glaring back at her while John tried to calm Wanda down.

"What's going on?" asked Piotr.

Wanda looked at him as he and the rest of them entered.

"Great, you're here," said Wanda. She turned to glare at the man. "This _idiot_ can't read. He wants to buy the paintings in this room. When I _kindly_ told him that they aren't for sale he acted like he had a stick the size of Scott's up his…"

"Ahem," said Rogue.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "And then he demanded to see the artist and all this stuff when it **_clearly_** says 'Not for sale' under the artwork here and I **_clearly_** told him the art's not for sale," she finished.

Piotr took a look around the room and was shocked to see the paintings he made of them. There were paintings of all six of them lounging while watching TV at the Acolyte's house, there were paintings of Rogue and Remy, of John and Wanda and paintings of Kitty.

"They _are_ not for sale," Piotr admitted to the man. Wanda shot the guy a 'I told you so' look. "But which one do you want? Maybe I could help you out or something."

"That one," he said in a deep baritone voice. He pointed and Piotr's eyes followed his fingers and saw that he was pointing Piotr's favorite painting of Kitty.

He had drawn it one day when they had gone out to the beach. Kitty was sitting on her towel in the middle of the beach. You could see others around her on the beach and in the water. No one was recognizable though, they were just imaginary people drawn in for the purposes of background. Kitty was sitting with her arms around her knees and her head on her arms staring out into the distance. The sun was setting, making Kitty even more beautiful. As soon as he got back he locked himself into his room, wanting to paint the picture before he forgot the colors of Kitty's bathing suit, the setting sun and the water. Luckily, he captured it all.

"No," said Piotr quickly. Wanda gloated in the background with John's arm around her. "That one _especially_ is not for sale."

"I'll give you ten-thousand dollars for it," the man said.

Remy whistled. "That's a lot, mon amie," he said, standing by Rogue.

"No," said Piotr.

"Fifteen thousand," said the man.

"Mr…" said Piotr.

"Kusabe," said the man. "Mr. Kusabe."

"Mr. Kusabe. I'm very sorry," said Piotr again. "As the signs say, these paintings are not for sale. As you can see, the focus of those paintings reside in this room."

Mr. Kusabe looked from one of the paintings to Remy and Rogue who were whispering in each other's ear. In the painting Rogue was curled up on Remy's couch in the Acolyte House. Remy had his arms around her and Rogue was holding a book and reading it aloud for both her and Remy's enjoyment.

He then looked at a painting of John and Wanda. They were both sitting on the porch in Magneto's old base. In the painting, John and Wanda were looking into each other's eyes. John had a rose made out of a flame that he was holding in his palm. The rose was in between their slightly smiling faces. Mr. Kusabe looked from the painting to John and Wanda who were smiling in each other's arms at him.

Mr. Kusabe looked at another picture, this one of Kitty soundly sleeping in the Institute. She was wearing a baby blue spaghetti-strap tank top, the rest of her clothes covered by her sheets. She had a slight smile on her peaceful face. He looked at Kitty who was standing beside Piotr, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking at Piotr with a smile.

Mr. Kusabe looked at Piotr. "I see that these paintings are very special. I can also see that the six of you are really close, just by these pictures," said Mr. Kusabe. He looked at the painting of Kitty. "But these are some of your best work. The amount of concentration and love you put into these paintings shows. I'd love to have one of them."

"I'm sorry," said Piotr. "They're too dear, and frankly, I don't want you with a picture of my girl." (1) Kitty grinned.

"But…" said Mr. Kusabe.

"Do I need to get security to get you out?" asked Wanda not too kindly. "Or will you leave of your own will? I said it's not for sale, he said it's not for sale so leave!"

Mr. Kusabe looked at her, about to say something, but decided not to. He nodded to each of them, and left the room.

"Did ya have ta be so rude?" Rogue asked Wanda.

"I'm sorry, but he rubbed me the wrong way," said Wanda.

John's face turned red with anger. "He what?" he said. "Excuse me." He tried to untangle himself from Wanda's arms to go after him.

"Chill," said Wanda, holding on to his arm. "It's just an expression."

John turned to face her. "It better be," he said. Wanda laughed and kissed him lightly. That innocent kiss soon turned not so innocent and Wanda pulled back slowly.

"Um, guys, we'll be right back," she said.

Remy shook his head, knowing what they were leaving to do.

"Just like, don't get caught," said Kitty.

Wanda grinned. "Have we ever gotten caught?" she asked.

"Well…" the rest of them said.

"There was that time at the club…" said Kitty.

"_That_ time _petite_?" said Remy. "Y' mean _those_ times."

"Don't forget when we went to the movie theatre," said Piotr.

"Again, _those times_," said Remy.

They laughed. "Trah (try) extrah hard ta not get caught," said Rogue.

"Don't worry," said John as he and Wanda left.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Nymphos," she said.

"Yahre one ta talk," said Rogue. Kitty blushed.

"Who says y' can talk t' _chere_?" said Remy as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Did ah ever say ah wasn't a nympho?" Rogue said.

"Good point," said Remy.

"Do you guys want to like, take a lunch break?" said Kitty. "I'm hungry."

Rogue and Remy glanced at each other. "No," said Remy. "We're not hungry. We'll go later."

Kitty nodded. "Let's go Katya," said Piotr.

"Cool," said Kitty. She took Piotr's arm. "We'll see you guys later."

(-strawberrie-)

Lunch went without problems. When they came back they were surprised to find Wanda and John back.

"Told you we won't get caught," said Wanda. She, Rogue and Kitty were standing in a corner by the refreshments.

Rogue and Kitty laughed.

"Is it time to go?" asked Wanda.

Kitty looked at her watch, humorous a Christmas gift to her from Logan when she kept coming to danger room sessions late. It wasn't her actual present from him (a pink camera cell phone was) but she loved it anyway.

"Yeah," said Kitty. "Let's go."

The three of them approached the guys who were standing in the middle of the main room.

"We're like, going now," said Kitty. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Piotr.

"No," said Kitty. "I prefer you don't, and this is like, _your_ art show, you need to stay."

Piotr opened his mouth to protest when he was cut off by Remy.

"Trust Remy," said Remy. "It'd b' better if y' stay."

"Okay," he said and kissed Kitty again. John and Remy both kissed Wanda and Rogue and the girls left.

"Wait," said Kitty. Wanda and Kitty turned to her, amused. Kitty ran back to Piotr.

"Get like, a ride from John or something because I'm taking the car," she said.

"Okay Katya," said Piotr. "See you."

"K," said Kitty. "Bye."

(-no more strawberries-)

(1) I know that's a little out of character for Piotr, but I couldn't help adding that.

Arg! Finally! This chapter took like, two, three weeks? I've lost track of time.And then you had to add theWEEK it took me to upload this.Let me again say, I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the lateness. So, (I'll say this again) as a sincere apology whoever gives me their email address with their review for this chapter will get a special sneak preview of an important scene coming up. You aren't getting a sneak preview if all you leave is your email address in the review.

Okay, so for you people that are disappointed with Piotr's surprise, don't worry. As Kitty said, the best part's yet to come. Just in case what I'm thinkingisn't all that good, do you guys have any suggestions for what Kitty's going to do? I'll give you a hint to what I'm thinking of, it'll definitely involve the indoor pool that they have. If you guys suddenly get an idea, please tell me.

Hmm, that all? Oh yeah! For you people who will be receiving sneak previews of coming up chapters, the email address you will receive the preview from is NaijaStrawberrie (at) dreemz (dot) zzn (dot) com. Just in case you didn't know it was NaijaStrawberrie who made this story.

Piotr's Surprise Part II will be posted… arg, I have no idea. Hopefully soon.

Love Always! Stay Strawberrie!

REVIEW!


	13. Piotr's Surprise Part II

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. Only that creative in fanfic… and in bed. I also don't really own the idea for the mermaid outfit. I read it in a book somewhere. I also don't own Coke, or Lays Chips.

Author's Note: Sorry! As you ALL know, I update really slowly. It's partially because I'm lazy like that (I mean, it's summer!) and partially because I mostly get inspiration when it's dark outside and if it's dark that means my parents are home. Unless you have african parents (like me) or black parents, you won't understand. They don't do ANYTHING they don't want to. Half the time they send me to do it. Need your checkbook? Send me. Need someone to cook dinner? Call me. So yeah, I don't have much time to write. Also, my fax line crapped up on me, so I'm not able to go online unless it's an EXTREME emergency where I'd use the home line (we have two) and I know my sibs will get all pissed off if I tell them the emergency is I need to update. Since my sibs are at a party I'm home free! But I can't stay on long, since i'm tying up the line.

Review Responses:  
Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Thanks. Here's an update. I know it's not that soon, but I do what I can.  
Rogue237: Thanks for reviewing. I was sitting here, biting my nails like, "is everyone going to like the chapter?"  
bored247: Thanks!. Hopefully you're not mad at the lateness of this chapter.  
Fauna Greywolf: Thanks! You made my day.  
Crash Slayer: lol. yeah, kitty driving is kind of...illegal. i felt bad i had to trick Piotr first too. I was sitting her typing and I was like, "aww! Piotr!"  
FlamezBlaze1: Lol. here's an update. sorry for the lateness.  
FluidDegree: Thanks for the compliments and thanks for reviewing. Here's the next part of the surprise.  
Germanshepard9: Lol. yeah i know,thanks.  
Sunspotmisery: thanks for the review! I'm hoping to have some sort of "action" next chapter.  
Cat2fat900: If someone stole my writing I'd kill everyone isuspected took it until i find it. I would go ballistic. Yeah, people always try and steal my work when i bring it to school, so i just stopped. I was watching t.v with mylittle sibs right? (2 of them) and then they said something like someone had a pole up their ass and I coughed "scott" really loudly. i started laughing but my sibs just ignored me. they're used to my weirdness.  
Shadowcatfan89: Thanks! Here's the next chapter.  
Hunzi01: Yeah, i already told you everything I needed to when I sent you the review. Thanks for reviewing! Be proud of where you come from! At least people_ recognise _your country if you tell it to them. When I tell people I'm from Nigeria they nodd and in their heads they think, "wtf? Where's Nigeria?"  
BrokenAngel1753: thanks. I was thinking people were loosing interest in this story.  
SickmindedSucker: lol. wow, five months. well, I can't talk. I have a story (it's an original) and I haven't made another chapter for it all year. As in all '05 year. You know what? I forgot about when the Prof wanted to talk to Jean. Don't worry, Imma add that to the next chapter, aslike a flashback kind of thing. Thanks for reviewing!

Did I mention i have like 72 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you EVERYONE!

Last Time:  
"_Trust Remy," said Remy. "It'd b' better if y' stay."  
_"_Okay," he said and kissed Kitty again. John and Remy both kissed Wanda and Rogue and they left.  
_"_Wait," said Kitty. She ran back to Piotr.  
_"_Get like, a ride from John or something because I'm taking the car," she said.  
_"_Okay Katya," said Piotr. "See you."  
_"_K," said Kitty. "Bye."_

Chapter 13- Piotr's Surprise Part II

"Let's go!" said Kitty as she ran back to Wanda and Rogue who were standing by the car.

"Wait," said Rogue. She held out her hand to Kitty.

"What?" asked Kitty acting clueless.

"Give meh da keys," said Rogue.

"Why?" asked Kitty.

"Um, does 'I value my life' work?" said Wanda. "Or how about, 'I'm kinda getting used to living'?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "I'm not that bad," she said.

Rogue smiled. "Yes ya are sugah," she said.

"Fine," Kitty said grudgingly. She handed Rogue the car keys.

"Thanks," said Rogue. She turned towards the car and got in the driver's seat. Wanda got in the passenger's side.

"First you like, don't let me drive, and then I have to sit in the back?" asked Kitty. "That's totally unfair!"

"That's the way life is Kit," said Rogue. She started the engine and they drove off to the drugstore.

(-strawberrie-)

"What colors do you want Kit?" asked Rogue. She, Wanda and Kitty were standing in Stylez (1) a local hair store, by the temporary dyes. They were spray on dyes. Kitty was holding a shopping basket with a hair crimper in it. (2)

"I'm thinking blue and pink," said Kitty. "They'll match the outfit after all."

"Okay," said Wanda. She grabbed both colors and they went to the front of the store to pay for everything, grabbing candy on the way to the register.

"Hey Kitty," said Chris.

"Chris! Hey!" said Kitty.

"We'll pay while you talk to him," said Rogue. She took the basket from Kitty and she and Wanda walked away.

"Sup?" asked Kitty.

"Nothing really, just getting a few things," said Chris as he held up a bottle of coke and some Lays Chips.

"Cool," said Kitty.

"What are you doing here?" asked Chris.

Kitty shrugged. "Just getting a few items," she said. "I have a surprise planned for Piotr."

"Are you sure you want _him_ instead of _me_?" asked Chris.

"What?" asked Kitty.

"I mean, I can please you _so_ much more than he can," said Chris.

Kitty looked shocked. She put her hands on her hips.

"I don't think so," she said looking pointedly at his crotch.

"Sixteen inches baby," said Chris.

"Is what you hope," said Kitty. She turned around.

"Your dick isn't any bigger than my pinkie nail," she said and walked out of the store.

She walked up to the car, got in the back and slammed the door shut.

"Asshole!" she said.

"What happened?" asked Rouge as she started the car.

Kitty quickly told them what happened.

"Good job!" said Rogue.

"You handled that like we would," said Wanda.

"Well, not exactly like we would," said Rogue. "I don't know about you Wand, but I would have kicked him in his lack-of balls."

They all laughed as Rogue turned into their driveway. She shut off the engine and they all climbed out of the car.

They walked inside, put their candy where the guys wouldn't get it, and walked downstairs to the mini living room. Kitty put the dyes and the crimper on the table and sat down. Rouge and Wanda turned to her.

"It's time to make some magic," said Rogue.

(-strawberrie-)

The guys came home to see Wanda and Rogue sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," they said. John and Remy picked the girls up, sat in their place and placed the girls on their lap.

"Much better," said Wanda.

"Yeah," said Rogue.

"Where's Katya?" asked Piotr.

"She said somethin' about waitin' fah ya bah tha indoor pool," said Rogue.

"Thanks," said Piotr. He walked towards the indoor pool.

John looked at Wanda. "So what does the sheila have in store for him?" he asked her.

"Let's hope Piotr doesn't have a phobia of fish scales," said Wanda.

(-strawberrie-)

Piotr paused when he got to the bookshelves that led to the indoor pool. He listened closely and he heard splashing as Kitty swam around the pool.

"Katya?" he called. He knocked on the bookshelf uncertainly.

On the other side, in the pool, Kitty stopped, thinking she heard a noise.

"Katya?" called Piotr a little louder.

Kitty laughed. "Come in, Piotr," she said. "It's not like I'm naked or anything and even if I like, was, you've already seen me like that."

Piotr pressed the button and the bookshelves opened, revealing Kitty. She was in the pool, her scales glistening as she swam laps. 

(-strawberrie-)

"Scales?" thought Piotr. He walked into the room and towards the pool as the doors closed behind him.

"Hey," said Kitty calmly as she swam and stopped at the edge of the pool closest to him.

"You're… you're…" said Piotr, unable to believe the sight before his eyes.

"Unable to move on land?" asked Kitty with a smile.

Piotr blinked. "That, and," he said. He paused. "You're a mermaid."

Kitty grinned. "Yup," she said. "Surprise."

Yes, Kitty's a mermaid. She had on a mermaid suit she had gotten online. The bottom of her mer-outfit clung to her like a second skin showing off her long, covered legs. At the end were two fins about three feet in length. It had scales that changed colors, from blue to pink, as she moved. Her bra like thing had two pink strings that went around her back and connected to two seashells that covered her breasts. The seashells were also pink. Kitty's hair flowed around her as she swam. It was slightly crimped with two pink streaks and two blue streaks. She had put on blue waterproof eye shadow also. (3)

"Wow," Piotr said. "You look…"

"Hott?" said Kitty. "Sexy? Seductive? Desirable? Alluring?"

Piotr laughed. "All of the above," he said. "How can you swim? Doesn't it feel weird with the fins?"

"At first it was," said Kitty. "I like, nearly drowned, Rogue had to help me stay up, but after awhile I like, got the hang of it."

"It's actually fun," she said. "You should totally try it sometime."

Piotr grinned. "Sure," he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" said Kitty. "Anyway, look."

Piotr looked up, and over at the other side of the pool where a gigantic easel was surrounded on both sides by wooden trays that stood on wooden legs at Piotr's waist height.

Piotr raised his eyebrow at Kitty. She smiled and he walked over to the easel. When he got there he saw that it was made out of the finest material money could buy. (that you could paint on) In the trays were paints of every color available and every type available. There were pencils of every color and size and paintbrushes in 60 sizes. There were also seven different sized pallets. Everything had "Colossus" engraved into it or written on it in silver. (4)

Piotr's jaw dropped.

"All yours," said Kitty as she rested, her arms on the edge of the pool.

Wordlessly Piotr walked over to her, crouched down and kissed her thoroughly, expressing his gratitude, love and a lot of passion in that one kiss.

"Wow," said Kitty, when they broke apart, her eyes clouded in desire. "Maybe I should do this more often," she said.

Piotr laughed. "Thank you Katya," he said.

"You're welcome," said Kitty.

Piotr looked down at her, amazed at everything she's done.

"Can I paint you?" he asked her.

Kitty smiled. "I know you," she said. "I set like, the easel up there for a reason. I knew you'd want to like, paint me."

"Am I that predictable?" he asked her.

"Only to me," she said.

"Well I guess I'll have to do something unpredictable," said Piotr.

"Like?" asked Kitty curiously.

Piotr kissed her again. He ran his hand down her wet back, into the water and down to her butt. He held his hand there for a minute and then firmly squeezed.

Kitty squeaked. "Okay," she said. "You aren't like, totally predictable."

Piotr smiled and went back to his easel.

"How do you, like, want me to pose?" asked Kitty.

"Just keep swimming," said Piotr. He picked out a paintbrush and a pallet. He chose the colors he wanted and put them on the pallet. He glanced up at Kitty and started to paint.

(-strawberrie-)

"Done," said Piotr after another hour and a half.

"Cool," said Kitty. "I'm ready to get out of here."

Piotr walked over to the pool where Kitty was resting. He lowered his arms into the water and gently lifted her out. Kitty immediately put her arms around his neck.

Piotr headed out of the indoor pool, leaving his stuff there.

"Where are we going?" asked a slightly dripping Kitty.

Piotr glanced at her. "I don't know what you want," he said. "But I know I'm getting you out of that outfit."

Kitty fake pouted. "But I liked being a mermaid," she said. She grinned. "I think I'm going to like not being a mermaid even better though."

Piotr just looked at her, as they entered walked down the hallway towards the staircase leading to their room.

"Holy _fire_," said John. He had been with Wanda and the others at the beach when he went inside to get a glass of water. As he passed the hallway he turned to see Kitty.

"You're a _mermaid_," he said incredulously.

Kitty smiled. "Yup," she said.

"If you'll excuse us comrade?" asked Piotr. He turned to go to his and Kitty's room.

"Then what have you been doing for the past two hours?" asked John.

"Painting," Piotr said over his shoulder.

"Only you can do that," said John shaking his head. Piotr barely heard him as he walked into their mini living room.

Kitty, impatient, brought Piotr's head down to hers and she kissed him passionately. She brought her hands from behind his neck and started to explore his chest through his shirt. Unhappy, she phased it off, and explored his bare chest.

Piotr broke away. "Katya, we won't be able to make it to the bed if you continue," he said.

"Who said we like, have to make it there?" she asked.

"I don't want to hurt you Katya," he said.

"Don't worry," said Kitty. She kissed him again as he lowered her to the couch in the mini living room. He fingered around her "top" and found the hook.

(-strawberrie-)

"She was a _mermaid_," said John to Remy. He, Rogue and Wanda were all playing volleyball, guys against the girls.

"You saw her?" said Rogue while smiling.

"Yeah, she and Piotr are heading down to their rooms," said John. "Piotr said they were painting earlier."

"Let's go see," said Rogue. "That way you can see how she looks Remy, because chances are Piotr has her out of her outfit now."

They all went inside. They walked into the indoor pool and took a look at Piotr's painting.

"Wow," said Rogue.

The rest of them stood there, staring at the painting speechless.

"First, de chat looks belle," said Remy. "And second, de paintin' is amazin'." He turned to look at Rogue.

"Kind of like de sex we have _non_? Amazing," he said. Rogue rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Damn," said Wanda. "This painting is just _too_ good."

The painting was a giant picture of (of course) Kitty. She was sitting by the edge of the pool, part of her fins were submerged in the water. You could see the plants around her, and the waterfall in the distance. The picture was huge, it filled up the whole easel. Inside some of the Kitty's scales were mini pictures. You could see different pictures of Kitty swimming and resting by the pool. Each one was different and perfect. Every thing was detailed down to the last color.

"What do you think Mr. Stick-up-his-arse would offer for this?" asked Wanda, half grinning.

"If he would offer at least half a million," said Rogue.

"Let's go back t' de beach while dere is still daylight," said Remy. "We can praise Piotr later."

(-strawberrie-)

Kitty and Piotr woke up four hours later. They took a shower, changed and went downstairs. Everyone was sitting down at the kitchen table, eating dinner, spaghetti.

"Hey guys," said Rogue as they came in.

"Hey," said Kitty.

They got a huge plate of spaghetti (vegetarian for Kitty), sat down and dug in.

"I guess we're glad that this house has soundproof walls right?" asked Wanda.

Kitty nodded. "He makes a lot of noise," said Kitty.

"Like you don't," retorted Piotr.

John shook his head. "Didn't need to know that," he said.

"Beautiful painting Piotr," said Wanda.

"Yeah, it was awesome," said John.

"Thanks," said Piotr.

"When do I get to see it?" asked Kitty.

Piotr shrugged. "After dinner I guess," he said. Kitty nodded.

"Guys, Remy found a club we could go t' tomorrow night," said Remy. "Remy was plannin' on us goin' today, _mais _Remy tinks y' two need y're rest."

"Is it the same one we went to when you had your surprise Remy?" asked Kitty.

"Remy don't know," said Remy. "Which one did y' go t'?"

"It was called…" said John. He grinned. "Mermaid." They all laughed.

"De one Remy found is called Celestial," said Remy.

"That'll be cool," said Wanda.

"Tomorrow then?" said Kitty.

"Yeah," said Rogue. She paused and looked around at them sitting at the table. Most of them had finished eating. "Last one to put their dishes in the sink cleans up, puts every thing away and washes dishes."

Immediately there was a scramble to not be the last one done. In the end everyone was up and Kitty was sitting there alone, trying to finish her spaghetti.

"No fair!" she screamed.

(-no more strawberries-)

Yeah, hope you liked it. I'm sorry If I disappointed you Kiotr fans.

(1) I made this up.

(2) Um, I'm not sure if I spelled this right. I don't use it, so I don't know. It's that thing that makes your hair look, wavyish.

(3) I don't know if they make waterproof eye shadow, I don't wear make up (not until sixteen! Damn African parents.)

(4) Like, I have no idea about paints and stuff, so I'm not sure like, how many colors Piotr had (probbly a lot) and what kind of easel and all that stuff.

BTW, I have been inspired by one of my reviewers (You'll probably know who you are). Here's what I'm thinking. I want to know where you're from. When you next review me, can you tell me where you live and where you are from? For example, we'll start with me. I live in the state of Maryland in the United States and I am from Nigeria (at least, my parents are from Nigeria). So in the next chapter, we'll see where my reviewers are from. Don't be ashamed of who you are!

Um, a lot of people reviewed my last chapter, but not many said gave me their email address. One said they didn't want me to give them a preview of upcoming chapters, so I know. If you want your preview (the offer's still open for ONLY the people who reviewed the last chapter), there's still a chance for you to give me your email address.

Anyway, hopefully I'll update soon. I have no idea if my internet will work on the proper line, and I'm going to NY to visit my cousin from Monday through Friday. I don't know If I'll be going online, I might not be updating. But I'll try, I'll try really hard b/c I love you guys.

Love Always,  
Strawberrie


	14. Psyches and Pool

**Crazy**

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. Only that creative in fanfic… and in bed.

Author Apologies: Sorry! No review responses! I'm kind of in a rush and my internet's messed up. I'm not on my home comp, i'm at the one at my work...Tear…

Last Time:  
"_Yeah," said Rogue. She paused and looked around at them sitting at the table. Most of them had finished eating. "Last one to put their dishes in the sink cleans up, puts every thing away and washes dishes."  
__Immediately there was a scramble to not be the last one done. In the end everyone was up and Kitty was sitting there alone, trying to finish her spaghetti.  
_"_No fair!" she screamed._

Chapter 14- Psyches and Pool

That night Rogue remembered that she had promised to go back to talk to the psyche's in her mind and that she hadn't in awhile. (1)

"Shit," she said out loud. She and Remy were preparing to go to bed. Rogue was in the bathroom, taking off her makeup.

"What b' de problem, chere?" asked Remy. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her as Rogue finished.

"Ah just forgot, ah needed ta talk ta my psyches awhile ago," said Rogue. She leaned against Remy. "Ah havta go directly ta bed."

"Can Remy come when y' talk t' dem?" asked Remy.

"Well, technically yahre there," said Rogue. "But ah could absorb ya again."

Remy shrugged. "Sure chere," said Remy.

They both went in bed. Rogue quickly went into her mind, found her key and turned her powers on.

"Goodnight Remy," she said, making sure that she and Remy weren't touching.

"Goodnight chere," he said. Rogue kissed him, knocking him out. She quickly turned her powers off again. She wrapped her arms around Remy and settled into her meditation.

(-strawberrie-)

"'_ello chere," said Remy. She had entered her mind and subconsciously appeared in Remy's room. He was sitting on his bed, shuffling a pack of cards aimlessly. This Remy was basically the same one sleeping next to her, since she had absorbed him again, getting new memories from him._

"_Hey Rem," she said. She sat on the bed and kissed him quickly. She then got off the bed and pulled him up._

"_Ah forgot ta make myself a room," she said._

"_Do y' need one?" asked Remy._

"_Well, if ah stay here foah awhile, like ah did the last time, then yes," said Rogue. "Ah need someplace ta stay, someplace ah can sleep."_

"_Y' could jus' stay here, in Remy's room," said Remy._

"_Ah don't think Logan would lahke that," said Rogue._

"_True," said Remy. "But Wolvie can't hurt Remy unless y' want him t'."_

"_How about ah make mah room adjoining this one?" said Rogue. "Ah could act as if ah'm going ta mah room ta sleep, but ah'll just go through tha door heah?"_

"_Bon," said Remy._

_Rogue blinked and then she walked Remy over to the side of his room where he had the king and queen of hearts. Rogue pressed the heart on the queen of hearts (2) and a door opened, revealing Rogue's room. For now it was empty except for a bed, a closet and a door._

_As they entered the door closed behind them._

"_Well, first thing's first," said Rogue. She turned to look at the wall they had just come from. She blinked and a giant playing card appeared on the wall similar to Remy's, but very different._

_This card was just one card. Instead of there being a face in the middle of the card there was a picture of Rogue and Remy. Remy had his arms around Rogue and they were about to kiss. On the top left corner there was a giant K while on the bottom right corner there was a giant Q. On the top right corner and the bottom left corner there were both hearts signaling that they were the king and queen of hearts. The button to go into Remy's room was in the heart on Remy's side (the left side)._

"_Nice," said Remy._

"_Thank ya," said Rogue. She turned to look at the rest of her room._

"_Ah hate white," she muttered under her breath. Immediately her room changed. She had a king sized poster bed with dark green sheets. Under their feet was a plush dark green carpet. Her dresser and desk were black that complimented the green. On her desk she added a laptop. The walls were black._

"_Uh uh," said Remy. "If Remy can't get black walls neither can y' chere."_

_Rogue sighed. "Fahne," she said. The walls turned white again. Rogue turned to look at one wall all of a sudden framed pictures appeared. There were some of John and Wanda, some of Kitty and Piotr, some of Remy and her, some of just the girls and just the guys, and individual pictures. In the middle was a picture of the six of them together._

_Remy walked over and looked at the pictures._

"_Can Remy have dis one in his room?" he asked her, pointing to the one of the six of them,_

"_Soah sugah," said Rogue. She put one in his room, on his dresser._

_Remy looked at another picture, of the both of them ballroom dancing. Remy had Rogue in a dip and they were staring into each other's eyes. Rogue was wearing an elegant dark green gown. It was strapless and slightly sparkly. Rogue was also wearing dark green gloves that went up to her elbows and green heeled sandals. Her hair was up except for her white strands that framed her face. She had curled them slightly. Remy was wearing a dark green, long sleeved, dress shirt that matched Rogue's dress. With that he was wearing black pants._

"_When did dis 'appen?" asked Remy. "Remy don't remember that."_

_Rogue glanced at the picture from her spot on the bed. "It didn't," she said. "But it could. Ah made it up. Doesn't it look nahce?"_

_Remy nodded. "Y' done wit y' room chere?" he asked her._

"_Hold on," said Rogue. She added a few little touches and a wardrobe._

"_Okay, done," she said. She got up and headed for the door._

"_Wait," said Remy. Rogue turned._

"_y' have some tings missin' in y're closet," he said._

_Rogue raised her eyebrows. "Lahke?" she asked._

_Remy walked over to her and whispered some things in her ear. Rogue blushed but a couple seconds later a couple of _very_ skimpy bikini's shirts and skirts appeared in her closet along side a police officer's uniform, a tight fitting cat woman uniform, a skimpy cleaning lady's uniform, some hand cuffs, and a couple of whips._

_Remy raised his eyebrows hopefully. "Y' really gonna keep dem?" he asked her._

_Rogue shrugged. "Why not?" she said._

_Remy grinned. "Yes!" he said. He kissed her quickly. They both exited their room as Kitty exited hers. Hers was next to Rogue's on the left._

_Kitty raised her eyebrows as she saw not only Rogue, but Remy exit what she still thought was Remy's room. She then blushed as Piotr came out of her room and Rogue shot her the same look._

"_It's mah room now," said Rogue. "Ah added it so that mah room is in between yahres and Rem's."_

"_Oh," said Kitty. "What are you like, doing here?_

"_Ah told everyone ah'd come awhile ago," said Rogue. "But ah kinda forgot."_

_Kitty nodded, understandingly. _

"_It's okay," said Piotr. "We're just happy that we have something to do."_

"_Or _someone_ right mon amie?" asked Remy. Piotr and Kitty blushed as Remy laughed and Rogue made a face._

"_Ew, not in mah mind!" she said. "Ahmma (Imma) have ta shoot myself."_

"_Please don't chere," said Remy. "Remy won't b' able t' live without y'."_

"_Fahne," said Rogue. "At least ah don't have mental images."_

_Kitty laughed. "Well, if we're in your head and we like, have images doesn't mean that you have images?" she said._

"_No, thank gawd," said Rogue._

"_Remy thinks it b' dat we have our own minds n' stuff dat's separate from Rogue's, so we can do stuff without her knowing," said Remy._

"_Oh," said Kitty._

"_Like screw each other," finished Remy. Kitty stuck her tongue out at him as he grinned._

"_If y' want Rogue t' get a mental image y' have t' send it t' her mentally when she's here," continued Remy._

"_Really?" said Kitty she looked at Rogue and began to concentrate._

"_Don't ya even _think_ about it or ah'm makin' ya room and everythin' in it black and red," threatened Rogue. "And Ah'll take away yahre laptop."_

"_I was just like, going to send you a picture of you two like, exiting your room together to see if it worked," said Kitty. Rogue rolled her eyes and Kitty laughed._

"_So what do you like, want to do?" Kitty asked all of them._

"_Let's go to the rec room, play some pool," said Rogue. The rest of them agreed and they walked to the rec room._

_(-strawberrie-)_

"_Give up," said Rogue. They were playing a couple's pool tournament. Every couple, and some that weren't, played and now they were playing the final game, Rogue and Remy against Cody and Rahne who both turned out to be pretty good at pool. If Cody made that shot then he and Rahne would win, if he missed Rogue and Remy would win._

"_Never," said Cody, glancing up at her. She was standing in Remy's arms. He straightened and looked at Rahne._

"_If I make this shot then I get a kiss," he said to her. (Quick Note: they're not a couple)_

_Rahne raised her eyebrow at him. "If you get that shot you get a thirty second french kiss and a date on Friday," she said._

"_Go Rahne!" said Tabitha she was sitting in Pietro's lap._

"_Are you like, serious Rahne?" asked Kitty from her spot standing beside Piotr._

"_He's not goin' ta mahke that shot," said Rogue. "It's impossible."_

_Cody ignored the rest of them. "A kiss to seal the deal?" he said._

"_Just shoot," said Rahne. Cody grinned at her, positioned himself and shot the ball, making it easily, ensuring his and Rahne's victory, a kiss from Rahne and a date with her on Friday._

"_No way," said Rogue. "That's impossible!"_

_Cody grinned at her. "Not impossible," he said. "I think I just proved that."_

_He turned to Rahne who was staring at him in awe._

_Immediately she rushed to him and gave him a french kiss that lasted a lot longer than thirty seconds (but who's counting). Rahne pulled away, panting heavily._

"_Be outside my room at seven," she said and left._

"_Damn," said Cody._

"_When can we kiss like that?" said Remy. Rogue elbowed him._

"_Damn, Ah need ta make someplace foah ya ta go," said Rogue. "Hold on a sec guys." She closed her eyes and concentrated for a full minute. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of seconds._

"_You okay stripes?" asked Logan._

_Rogue blinked again. "Yeah," she said. She composed herself. "Okay, there's like a full replica of New York outside the house, there are doors outside the cities, where the blackness is also."_

"_Thanks," said Cody. "Hey Remy, do you think you could help me with my date?"_

"_Sure," said Remy. They had talked in Rogue's mind and had become friends after a few small misunderstandings._

_Rogue looked at her watch. "Ah gotta go," she said. "Ah'm waking up in a couple of minutes."_

_Remy kissed her quickly. "Bye chere," he said. _

"_Bye, Rem," she said. "Bye guys."_

_They said goodbye. Rogue closed her eyes and opened her real ones._

(-strawberrie-)

When she opened her eyes she saw Remy's staring at her.

"Dat kiss was so good it knocked Remy out," he said.

Rogue laughed and kissed him. "Time t' get up," she said. "Yahre gonna prepare breakfast today."

(-no more strawberries-)

(1) If you remember back to the chapter when Rogue first got control. (you can check, it's chapter 4) she said I'll see you in two days. Yeah, I totally forgot she had to see them again, so that's that this is referring to.

(2) Get it? She pressed the _queen_ of hearts, which is her, to get to _her_ room. (as opposed to pressing the king of hearts)

Okay, to tell you the truth? I didn't mean for this chapter to be here. I was reading over my story when I realized that Rogue said she'd be back in two days, and I was like, damn, I forgot. So I decided to put that in. I just got an inspiration, and I went with it. Then I realized it was a decent sized chapter. My next chapter will be kind of long, so I didn't want to combine the two after I realized how long this chapter was. Sickmindedsucker, I'm sorry. Since this chapter wasn't planned I didn't explain what happened when the prof wanted to talk to her. It'll be in the chapter titled "Celestial" that chapter is supposed to come next, but I don't know, it might not, depending on my inspiration.

Another thing, with last chapter, I said that Piotr's easel was made out of the finest material that money could buy (and that you still can paint on). Well, I was thinking about it, and I'm wrong. (I'm saying this before I look at my reviews for the last chapter, so I'm sure some of you are going to say something) Yes, so the EASEL is made out of wood. The CANVAS (the thing you paint on) is made out of the finest material money could buy. Just needed to say that.

Love Always,

Strawberrie


	15. Celestial

Crazy

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. Only that creative in fanfic… and in bed. I do not own the song "Tipsy" or "Bonnie and Clyde '03" nor do I own J-Kwon, Beyoncé, nor Jay-Z. I don't own their lyrics either.

Author's Apologies: Sorry guys! Again,I don't have time to do review responses. Especially since I posted these two chapters together. Next chapter, I'll try and do all my review responses.

Last Time:  
_When she opened her eyes she saw Remy's staring at her.  
_"_Dat kiss was so good it knocked Remy out," he said.  
__Rogue laughed and kissed him. "Time t' get up," she said. "Yahre gonna prepare breakfast today."_

Chapter 15- Celestial

That night the guys were sitting in the living room waiting for the girls to finish getting ready so they could to go to Celestial.

"How long does it take?" asked John impatiently. They had been waiting for an hour.

"It should only take half an hour, an hour most," said Piotr.

"It took us thirty minutes to wear something and we've been waiting for the past freaking hour!" exclaimed John. "They don't _need_ an hour and a half to get ready!"

"Remy'll check on them again," said Remy. This would be the seventh time he checked up on them. He got up and walked upstairs to his room.

"Chere?" he said, knocking on their door.

Rogue screamed. "I'm _not_ ready!" she said. She phased her hand through the door showing him three claws she had acquired using Logan's powers.

"Do you want another ass crack?" she said.

"_Non_, chere, take y' time," he said.

The guys started laughing downstairs. "Haha, laugh it up," said Remy. He went across the hall to Wanda and John's room.

"Wanda?" he said. "Y' done?"

In response Wanda opened the door slightly and violently hexed him into a wall.

"Does that answer your question Lebeau?" she said and slammed the door shut.

"_Merde_," said Remy. "Dat 'urt."

He went downstairs. "Kitty wouldn't kill Remy, would she?" he said to the guys as he passed them and made his way towards Kitty's room.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Piotr.

"Chat?" asked Remy. "Y' ready?"

Kitty phased her head and hands through the doorway. She grabbed Remy's shirt roughly and brought his face inches within hers.

"No," she said angrily. She shoved him and he fell hard on the floor.

"Next time you ask I will phase your head into a watermelon and leave it there!" she said.

Remy nodded quickly. "Okay, _petite_," he said. "Remy won't do it again."

Kitty phased back into her room as Remy made his way back to the living room where Pyro was rolling on the floor laughing and Piotr was grinning at him.

"Is it dat time of de month?" Remy asked out loud to no one in particular.

"NO!" screamed all three girls at once. Remy winced. Pyro was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

"Next time y' whine that de _femmes_ are taking too long, y' go find out if dey're ready," said Remy as she sat down in the couch with a sigh.

"No thank you," said John. "I think I'll learn from your mistakes."

Remy looked at him and threw a charged card at him.

"AH!" John screamed. (Like a girl I might add) and got up just as it exploded. He started to run from Remy who chased him, throwing cards.

"Is it too late to pretend I don't know them?" Piotr asked as all three girls appeared. Wanda was wearing a red tube top that showed some of her midriff, a black skirt that went to her knees and boots. Kitty was wearing a pink tank top that also showed some skin and light blue denim skirt. Rogue was wearing a black halter-top and black pants.

"Ah think so sugah," said Rogue.

"Fuck!" said Remy as he came back in, John behind him. Remy was examining what looked like a ketchup stain on his jacket.

"Fuck what?" asked Kitty.

"Fuck who?" asked Wanda.

"You been banging Rogue again?" said John.

Remy glared at John again and threw another charged card at him. John expertly avoided it and it ended up hitting Rogue.

Remy's eyes widened. "Sorry chere," he said.

Rogue glared at him. "She took off one of the bracelets she was wearing, charged it and threw it at him. He dodged it before it blew up.

"Oh look, ya just made meh lose mah brahcelet, now mah outfit's not perfect," said Rogue in a sugary sweet voice. "Be raght back, ah havta change." She went back upstairs.

The guys groaned. "Look what you did!" said John. "Sit tight sheilas, we'll be waiting another hour."

Thirty minutes later Rogue came back wearing the same outfit she had on before.

"It took you thirty minutes to wear the _same thing_!" asked John hysterically.

Rogue shrugged. "At first ah was going ta get anotha bracelet, but ah couldn't fahnd anotha one so ah decided not ta wear one," she said.

Remy stood, having exchanged jackets when Rogue was upstairs "changing."

"Let's go," he said to all of them. He grabbed Rogue around the waist and started dragging her out.

"Separate cars," he said over his shoulder.

"Okay," said John. "You guys ready?"

(-strawberrie-)

"This is fun," said Wanda three hours later. She had to shout to be heard over the loud music. She, Kitty and Rogue were all dancing together. The guys were sitting at their table drinking and resting from all the dancing their girls put them up to.

"Ah know," said Rogue.

"Oh hey Rogue," said Wanda.

"Yeah?" said Rogue.

"You know when Jean said that you'd be fucking every guy you meet and she got in trouble with the Professor?" asked Wanda.

"Uh huh," said Rogue.

"What'd he do to her?" asked Wanda.

Kitty and Rogue simultaneously burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh," said Rogue. "Okay, first, tha Professor gave her this huge talk about how she shouldn't be sayin' all that stuff about her teahmmates ahnd how 'fucking' is not a good word ta use. He grounded her foah ah month and took away her leader role temporarily foah talking shyt about meh. He was about ta give it to meh, but seeing as how Ah was leaving foah heah, and there's no one bettah, he just let Scott beh tha sole leader."

"Jean, her hair being like, 'naturally that red', was devastated that she couldn't go out and get hair dye," added Kitty. "The Professor was like, 'Jean. Don't tell Scott to go out and get you hair dye.' She like, started crying. It was hilarious."

"How'd you guys hear?" asked Wanda.

"We were listening in," said Rogue. "The Professor knew, he didn't say anything."

"But that's like, not the best part," said Kitty. She and Rogue grinned.

"The Professor asked meh telepathically what he should do ta make soah she doesn't do it again," Rogue said. "Ah told him let Tabitha, Jubilee, Amara, and Rahne give her a make ova."

"See, I didn't know about the telepathic convo," said Kitty. "So then all of a sudden the Prof was like, 'Jean. To make sure you never do it again you have to sit while Tabitha, Jubilee, Amara and Rahne give you a make over.' I like, nearly died of laughter as soon as I recovered from the shock."

"So we were sitting in the rec room, just chilling, talking rahte?" said Rogue. "When all of a sudden the foah of them come in and they said, 'Presenting Ms. Jean Grey.' Jean came in rahte? Her normally back long hair stopped at her chin and it was dyed blonde." Kitty and Rogue started laughing.

"No way," said Wanda.

"Way," said Kitty. "Also, they made her wear this like, total trash bag of a dress that had no form, and looked _hideous_. Her make up was so heavily done she looked like she was trying out to be Bo-Bo the Clown. Her nails were all painted different colors and she was like, wearing slippers my grandmother wears."

"We dahed (died) of laughter," said Rogue. "Kit and ah immediately grabbed our digital cameras from our room and followed them as they showed Jean to the whole mansion. We used up the whole hundred eighty something pictures on the card on her ahnd people's expressions when they saw her. Logan cracked up and would not stop, Ororo looked lahke she was fighting laughter. Scott had a face that said, 'what have ya done ta mah girlfriend?' Hank raised his eyebrow and asked if she was mentally okay. The new recruit boys died of laughter…

"But the best reaction was the Professor's," said Kitty. "He sat there for a minute and a half, blinking at her like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. And then he was like, 'Well, I hope this taught you a lesson, Jean.' She looked like she was about to like, cry!"

"It was beautiful," said Rogue.

"We're going to like, so show you the pictures," said Kitty. "They're saved on our laptops."

"The professor's so cool if he allowed them to do that," said Wanda.

"He didn't know that they'd go so far," said Rogue.

"But it was so funny," said Kitty. "That's why Jean like, didn't come out when we were leaving. She didn't want to be seen."

They continued dancing for a little while when suddenly Travis, Chris and David showed up behind the girls and started dancing with them.

"Hey," said Travis. "Sup?"

"What are you doing here?" demanded Kitty she stopped dancing and turned to look at him. She was still a little angry with Chris.

"Just dancing with the most lovely ladies in the whole place," he said.

"Yahre dancing," said Rogue. "We're not."

The guys looked over pointedly at Wanda who was still dancing a little with David. Nothing much, they were just swaying together.

"What?" she asked them.

"She's different," said Kitty. "I mean she like, goes out with John."

"Hey!" protested Wanda. Kitty grinned at her. "Oh well, it's true. He's bound to rub off on me."

"Come on just one dance," said Travis to Rogue. He put his arms on her waist and she pushed them off.

"No," said Remy as he, John and Piotr showed up and grabbed their girls. John glared at Wanda a little. Wanda looked a bit sheepish.

"Leave," John said to the guys.

"Why should we?" asked Chris. "This is a public place, all we want to do is dance."

"Then dance," said Piotr. "But stay away from our girls."

"And if we don't want to?" asked David, his fists balled. He looked John up and down. "I mean, it's not like you deserve them."

"And you do?" said John.

"Hell yeah," said Travis.

"Gentlemen," said Remy. He looked at David, Chris and Travis. "Boys. Let's take this outside."

"Let's go then!" said Chris. The guys continued to glare at each other. It was a bit comical, seeing how Travis and Chris were a much smaller than Remy and Piotr. Not that they were smaller than the girls though.

"We'll be back," said Piotr.

"No, we'll be back," said Chris. "You girls can wait for us here."

"If they wait for you they'll never stop," said John. "Because you're not coming back."

"Let's see about that," said Travis. The three of them turned and started walking out of the club.

Remy, John and Piotr started to follow them when the girls grabbed their arms and stopped them.

"No powers," said Wanda. Kitty and Rogue nodded.

"_Mais_ chere," protested Remy.

"No," said Rogue.

"It's not fair," said Kitty. "You guys will have the advantage."

"Promise us you won't use your powers," said Rogue.

"Fist fighting only," said Wanda.

"But-" said John. Wanda's grip on him became tighter.

"Promise," she said firmly. The look in her eyes held no room for discussion. John sighed.

"Fine," he said. Wanda kissed him quickly.

Kitty and Rogue glared at Piotr and Remy until they both agreed. Kitty and Rogue then kissed them on the cheeks quickly.

"Try not to hurt them too bad," said Rouge.

"Yes we don't want to have to leave our vacation early because you killed them," said Kitty. The guys nodded and left the club, going in the same direction Chris, Travis and David went.

"So…" said Kitty.

"Let's rest a bit," said Wanda. "We'll continue dancing later."

"Soah," said Rogue.

They walked to their table, sat down, drank a bit and waited for the guys to come back.

Fifteen minutes later Piotr, John and Remy came back in and sat down at their table.

"What took so long," asked Wanda as they hugged their guys.

"Cops passed by and looked at us strangely," said John.

"We had to pretend we just were friends talking," said Remy.

"Except you and Travis kept glaring at each other, so it barely worked," said Piotr.

Remy shrugged. "Travis is gonna have a nice shiner when y' see him next," he said.

Wanda nodded. "Well, rest here," she said. "I'm going back to dance."

"Me too," said Kitty. Rogue nodded and all three of them went up to the dance floor.

(-strawberrie-)

"Ah kinda feel bad foah what we did ta Remy earliah," Rouge said after a couple minutes of dancing.

"We?" asked Kitty.

Rogue looked at her. "Who was tha one who threatened ta phase his head inta a watermelon and let go?" she asked.

Kitty giggled. "Oh yeah," she said.

"I feel kinda bad too," said Wanda. "So?"

"I have a plan," said Rogue.

(-strawberrie-)

"Coming here was a great idea mate," said John. "We got to beat up those bastards after our girls and we get to dance."

"Yeah, and the girls seem to be enjoying themselves," said Piotr.

"Remy's enjoying watching dem," said Remy. He saw as Rogue pointed at him and then beckoned.

"Excuse me," said Remy. "My lady beckons."

Piotr and John looked at Kitty and Wanda, but they kept dancing and acted oblivious to the fact that Rogue had called Remy over.

When Remy got to where the girls were they surrounded him and started grinding against him. (1)

"Oh yeah! Remy's in heaven!" he said. "Three _belle_ girls and _moi_? Yeeeaaah!"

The girls started laughing as John and Piotr came and quickly pulled Kitty and Wanda away. The girls laughed playfully and before the guys could say anything they started grinding against them too. Their eyes widened and their eyebrows shot up. Slowly, matching grins appeared on their faces. Rogue started grinding against Remy faster making his grin even wider.

"We were just saying we're sorry to Remy for like, being such bitches earlier," said Kitty.

"Yeah, no big deal," said Wanda.

"And besahdes, he's mahne," said Rogue. She put her arms on his shoulders and leaned against him while she wrapped one leg around him. "And ah ain't shahring."

Remy raised his eyebrows. "Y' tink de _femmes_ b' a _tad_ tipsy?" he asked John and Piotr. They nodded.

"But hey, I'm loving it," said John.

They continued dancing for awhile longer until Remy couldn't take it anymore.

"Chere," he said huskily into her ear. "What do y' tink about pulling a John and Wanda?"

In response Rogue "dropped it like it's hot." While coming back up she made sure that she slid against Remy as she did.

She turned to face him.

"Soah sugah," she said.

Remy didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Rogue and they quickly ran out of the club.

"Hey!" said John. "We're supposed to do that!" Wanda stopped dancing and patted his shoulder sympathetically before she resumed again. After a few seconds John let it go and danced with her too.

(-strawberrie-)

About two hours later (Rogue and Remy came back after about half an hour) the DJ stopped the music.

"We're going to have a couple's contest," he said. Everyone listened in, interested.

"It's going to be a dancing contest, which couple dances the best. Any couples that want to enter please come forward," he continued.

Immediately a large circle formed in the middle of the dance floor.

"Come on!" said Rogue. She dragged Remy into the dance floor. Wanda, John, Kitty and Piotr followed her.

They looked around, about fifteen other couples were in the middle of the floor.

"Good," said the DJ. "Okay, here's how it goes. I'll play the music. You see the guys in red?" Beside the turntable were four guys wearing red shirts that said "Celestial" on them with a star dotting the "I." "If they tag you, you're out. Once you're out, you stay out. Last couple standing wins. The winning couple gets a black and green Jet Ski. Ready? Go!"

The DJ put in "Tipsy" by J-Kwon.

Immediately the couples started dancing. Some of the girls started getting downright dirty. They personified the phrase "Dancing is just sex with clothes on." (2) The guys were just doing their thing behind the girls, not really dancing with the girls, but individually showing off. John, Piotr and Remy danced behind the girls, holding onto their waists as they "moved their body like a snake." (3). When "Tipsy" faded away and "Bonnie and Clyde '03" by Jay-Z and Beyoncé came on, there were only six couples left, Kitty, Rogue and Wanda included.

Rogue sang to the music, looking into Remy's eyes as she and Remy swayed.

"If Ah was yahre girlfriend, ah'll be there foah ya," she sang. "If somebody hurts ya, even if that somebody was meh…Sometimes ah trip on how happy we could be."

John sang to Wanda, earning him a grin from her.

"And so I put this on my life. No body or nothing will ever come between us and I promise I'll give my life, my love and my trust if you were my boyfriend," he sang very high pitched.

"I'll be your girlfriend hun, I don't fancy a sex change," laughed Wanda.

Kitty decided to get in on the singing and sang to Piotr.

"…This on my life, the air that I breathe in, all that I believe in, I promise I'll give my life, my love an my trust if you were my boyfriend." (4)

Soon it was just the three of them and another couple. When Wanda and John and Kitty and Piotr were tagged simultaneously by two different guys, Rogue and Remy decided to step it up.

Immediately they started twirling, spinning and gliding as if they were ballroom dancing. They waltzed, tangoed and everything else imaginable. They danced as one, both knowing what step the other was going to do.

The DJ immediately put on more fitting music for their dances. The other team, watching them, immediately copied their movements.

"They're copying them!" said Kitty indignantly.

"Who are they?" said Wanda, trying to get a good look at them. Finally they turned and Wanda and Kitty both gasped.

"It's Travis!" they said.

"What's he doing back here?" asked Piotr.

"Who's like, the girl?" said Kitty. Wanda shrugged.

"Remy was right," said Wanda. "He does have a nice shiner."

Remy seemed to recognize Travis at the same time the girls did. He dipped Rogue and kissed her thoroughly, making sure Travis saw that there was tongue. He then lifted her and they started to sway together, never once breaking lip contact. Remy looked over at Travis, met his eyes and then lost himself into the kiss.

"Aww!" said Wanda.

"Let's see them top that!" said Piotr.

Travis spun his partner away from him. When she came back, he kissed her too, but she broke lip contact after a few seconds. (5)

"Chere, have y' absorbed Jubilee before?" asked Remy softly so that no one could hear but Rogue.

"Yeah," said Rogue.

"Create some sparkles," said Remy. "Dat _homme_ over dere is tryin' t' copy us. Let's give him someting he can't copy."

Rogue smiled and secretly made little sparkles that twinkled as the both of them danced.

"They are so bad," said Kitty. "Using their powers."

Travis's eyes widened. He thought his black eye was playing tricks on him, making him see sparkles. Nevertheless, he still tried to copy them.

Rogue and Remy lost themselves into the music. The both of them became one with the music. They twirled, dipped and swayed to the beat.

Everyone stared at them mesmerized. Travis tried to quickly copy their movements, but immediately got lost. He stopped listening to the music and concentrated on only what Remy and Rogue were doing. His partner, fed up, tried to get him to stop copying Remy.

"They've won," said Wanda, talking about Rogue and Remy.

"Huh?" asked John. They all looked at her.

"Look at Travis," she said. They all turned to look at him. "He's only concentrating on what Remy's doing. He's totally off beat. Now look at Rem and Ro." They turned to look at them. "They've lost themselves to the music and each other. They're not noticing anything else. They forgot all about the contest, this club, Travis... they're focusing only on the music and themselves."

"It's true," said Piotr.

Everyone looked on for awhile longer when finally all four of the guys in red went up to Travis and his partner and tagged them.

Everyone cheered. Rogue and Remy kept dancing, oblivious to the fact that they'd won. When the music died away, they stopped concentrating on each other and looked around, surprised when they found they were the only ones left. Rogue blushed as the crowd started to clap (except Travis of course). Remy grinned, dipped Rogue and once again kissed her.

"What are your names?" asked the DJ.

"Dis handsome _homme_ before y' b' Remy and dis _belle femme_ in his arms is Rogue," said Remy. Rogue smiled at Remy.

"Here you go," said the DJ as he handed them the keys to the Jet Ski. "Give me your address and the Jet Ski will be taken there."

As Remy and Rogue went up to give the DJ their address he started another song and the crowd started to dance again, quickly filling the space that they had opened for the couples.

(-strawberrie-)

"Well, dat was fun," said Remy.

"Yeah it was," said Wanda.

"-You _used_ me just to get to her! But guess what? She's in love with _him_! She's never coming to you! Get over yourself because you ain't worth _shit_!" said a voice. The group looked to the right and saw Travis' dance partner storming away angrily from a stunned Travis. He was holding his cheek, apparently his partner had slapped him.

"De _femme_'s right," said Remy.

"Poor guy," said Kitty. "First he was beat up by Remy and then he got slapped…"

"De _homme_'s not poor!" protested Remy. "He deserved it!"

Rogue laughed. "Let's go guys," she said.

"Alright," said Wanda.

"See you guys at the house," said John as they split up to go to their vehicles.

(-no more strawberries-)

Go Remy! Go Rogue! does a little dance Lol. yes, I know I'm weird.

(1) yes, I know that's a bit slut/whoreish. But as it says later, they're apologizing for what they did earlier, and you know Remy likes his apology. I mean, what guy wouldn't like an apology like that?

(2) That is unfortunately not my quote. My good friend Kevin B. said it. Like, the day before we were having a get together with a bunch of other people and a couple of us started dancing. He was dancing with me and let's just say I'm glad my parents didn't see us. So we were talking about it the next night and he said that quote, so I decided to use it. Hey, it fits!

(3) Sorrie, can't really describe it. Let's just say that the other girls were being downright whoreish and Kit, Wand and Ro were just dancing. And if you know how these ghetto boys dance, that's what most of the guys were doing…yeah, really hard to explain.

(4) I repeat, these lyrics are NOT mine. They're from Bonnie and Clyde '03 by Jay-Z and Beyoncé. I just love the song though. By the way, one thing. For those of you who don't know this song, the part Kitty sings comes right after the part John sings, like it's literally the next line, but I had to add the little part from Wanda.

(5) If you have seen Princess Diaries, you know the spin thing that Jo was trying to teach Amelia? And the first time she crashed into him, but she got it in the end? That's the kind of spin Travis did.

BTW, If there is music in this story, just warning you, it's going to be Hip-hop, R&B or Rap. That's the type of music I _mostly_ listen to ( I do listen to other types) and it's the music I know. I'm sorry, it's the black in me. If you want other types of music, too bad chances are you won't get it.

Oh my gosh. I have finished TWO chapters in one day. Maybe this had something to do with the fact that the internet's screwed and my sibs weren't home for a good couple of hours. Wow, I'm tired. Well, anyway, thank…my internet and my sibs I guess for the chapters.


	16. Problems

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men.

Authors Note: (screams like a maniac) I have over 100 reviews! Oh my gosh! I was so excited when I found out. I started screaming and jumping and laughing…my sibs officially know I'm crazy. **THANK YOU**! Thanks to _anyone_ who's _ever_ reviewed me! Special thanks to the people who always read and review. Thank you thank you thank you! This story would not have been what it is without you all.

Okay, there are some things I should have done in chapter 14, but unfortunately it wasn't possible. First, I found out I had reviewers from Oklahoma, Connecticut (with German decent), England, Australia, and Maryland (with Ireland decent). It's so cool! Through _Crazy_ I'm being connected with people all around the world and stuff.. Yeah, so thank you to the people who told me where they come from.

Review Responses!  
A/N: Some of you will be up here more than once, since I'm doing review responses for the last…couple of chapters. XD.  
**Rogue238**- See I'm like an outsider in my family, so talking to them, and hanging out with them is kind of hard, especially since every time I try, and try to open up with them it doesn't work, and I end up pissed off. It's nice that you like spending time with your family. I wish I liked it more than I do. Oklahoma! Awesome. Imma stop there when I go on my World Tour when I get older.  
**FireanIce** – Cool. Thanks for reviewing!  
**CrashSlayer** – Wow, you left me a long review. Okay. I'm sorry about the whole making it up and putting a number next to it. With the whole phobia of fish scales, I was saying like since Kitty had "scales" because of the mermaid outfit, if he didn't like scales that would ruin the whole effect of the surprise. I'm sorry about the mermaid thing! I hope I didn't confuse you too, _too_ much. First, Kitty went online to like a costume shop and got a mermaid outfit. It fit skin tight because you can order it in sizes just like clothing. With the hair crimped, yeah, I think it probably would decrimp in the water. I didn't realize that since I obviously don't use one. You'll see what happens with the amount of money they're spending in… the chapter after this one I think. Thanks for reminding me! I hadn't remembered they were spending like millions of dollars. I forgot that people make their spaghetti differently. See, my mom was born and raised in Nigeria and they didn't have spaghetti there. Usually the American (or Italian) foods she makes, she makes them her own way, and that's the way I'm used to. With her spaghetti she uses meat in the sauce, so if you wanted it without meat she'd have to fix it weirdly. It's really complicated to explain, but yeah, Kitty's spaghetti would have just not had meatballs. Connecticut/Germany huh? Cool.  
**Bored247**- Thanks. I was hoping you'd like that chapter. I wasn't sure if I had written a good enough chapter for you all. England? I want to go there! That would be so cool!  
**FluidDegree**- You know I didn't think of all three guys coming up to the girls at first? Once you said that I thought, why not? So then I redid most of the chapter and added it in there. Thanks for the idea!  
**Lady Element**- As I said in the disclaimer, I got the idea from a book. I was like, "hmm. Interesting." Australia? So cool! I'm going to be going there when I get older. There… and like, everywhere else in the world.  
**Lorelai**- I like your name. It's pretty. Maryland origins! Cool! We could be…neighbors…actually I think not, since MD's pretty big, but cool. Ireland origins? Nice!  
**Cat2fat900**- No chapter is complete until I get your review. Lol. I was hoping you'd like the surprise. I was having a hard time thinking of something for Jonda. Yeah, Holy fire was something I could just picture John saying, so I decided to add it. If Scott ever gets that pole out of his ass it'll be the end of the world officially.  
**Chica De Los Ojos Café**- Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter. It took awhile to write.  
**SickmindedSucker**- It's okay with the side note thing. Not many people do read it, why I still write it? I don't know. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I wasn't sure I could pull of a good Kiotr surprise, but I guess I did, so many people liked it. Of course John's surprise will have something to do with fire… I have an idea, but it's not strong enough. I'm still going to have to think, so I can get his surprise up.  
**FluidDegree**- (Chap 14) Thanks. I was thinking that the people in her head _would_ couple off since they do it in real life. And why not give Cody someone? (Chap 15) With the guys' fight, It wasn't originally planned. I might have done a little more of that, except the chapter was _really_ long, and I've been told to keep them shorter, so I didn't want to add this whole fight scene which would have made the chapter huge.  
**Rogue238**- Thanks for reviewing!  
**Remylover**- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the surprises. They're kind of hard to think of.  
**Fauna Greywolf**- Thanks! Yeah, John's surprise is going to take awhile for me to think of. I'm probably going to sit my butt down and read a lot of Jonda to think of an idea. I hope I'll come up with a good one though.  
**Sickmindedsucker**- (Chap 15) I'm glad you liked what the Prof did to Jean. In some stories I read how the Prof's this mean old man who favors Jean and Scott over people like Rogue, and I think, no that's not cool. So I decided I wanted him to be cool, so I got this idea. I wanted the ultimate punishment for Jean. It was only Travis who came back and joined the dance contest. I mean, he's the stubbornest out of all three of them, and how can Chris and David come back after being beaten up by John and Piotr? You know John probably set a _very_ small fire on David. I know! Who _would_ think to try and pick a fight with them? I mean, they're Acolytes! But you know, the girls are so great, they're worth…getting pulverized? …yeah… Here's a whole three new chapters! (Chap 14) Lol. Nurse uniform? Hmmm, maybe I'm not as creative as I thought. tear  
**Bored247**- Lol. My taste in music… I'm not going to say anything. I mean, I listen to mostly everything once in awhile, I just listen to more Rap, Hip-Hip and R&B. And I don't listen to Rock or any form thereof. I hate it. Ick. Here's three chapters for you!  
**BrokenAngel1753**- Hehe. Yeah, I thought John would say something like that. Thanks for the review!  
**Cat2fat900**- (Chap 14) I wish I could go into my mind too! That could be so awesome! I'd finally literally have the room of my dreams! Well, Ralph is a free spirit that can't be confined. You mustn't put him back in his room when he escapes. Five Pyro clones? Wow, your mind will be crazy. Not that it isn't already. (Chap 15) It was fun writing this chapter. "PMS" moments are hilarious. I was laughing so hard when I was writing Jean's punishment. I still smile when I think of it. I'm so evil. There is NOTHING wrong with being tipsy. It's all a part of life…like writing. Yeah, I hate it when couples just act like whores and stuff. I like real dancing, like actually dancing with your partner. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Your review made me laugh as always.  
**Crash Slayer-** I'm _extremely_ sorry. I'll try not to be so predictable next chapters. Thanks for telling me!  
**Sunspotmisery**- thanks. I'm so glad I did so well last chapter.  
**Chica De Los Ojos Café**- smiles Thanks. Here's three new chapters for you!  
**Blue-fuzzy**- Thanks for the suggestion. I'll keep it in mind. I understand, sometimes that happens to me too.

Author's Note: In the last chapter I just wanted to note, that the three guys wanting to dance with the girls in Celestial wasn't my idea. It actually was **FluidDegree**'s idea. I just want to give the credit where it's due.

Last Time:  
"_Poor guy," said Kitty. "First he was beat up by Remy and then he got slapped…"  
_"_De homme's not poor!" protested Remy. "He deserved it!"  
__Rogue laughed. "Let's go guys," she said.  
_"_Alright," said Wanda.  
_"_See you guys at the house," said John as they split up to go to their vehicles._

Chapter 16- Problems

John and Wanda went into John's black convertible. Wanda sensed that something was troubling John, but decided to wait until he was ready to talk.

John started the car and they started home in silence.

"So that was fun," said Wanda.

"Mhmm," said John.

"I had a great time," said Wanda.

"Mhmm," said John.

"I'm so glad that Rogue and Remy beat Travis and his partner and won the Jet Ski," said Wanda.

"Mhmm," said John.

Wanda looked at him curiously, shook her head and stared out the window. After a few minutes she let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

John glanced at her, and then back at the road. "Nothing," he said.

"Something's wrong, and I want to know what!" said Wanda.

The car was quiet for a few moments.

"What were you doing dancing with him?" he said without taking his eyes off the road.

"He's my friend, John," said Wanda. "Unlike with Travis and Rogue and Chris and Kitty, he hasn't done anything to make me mad at him. Yeah, he wants me. So? He can't have me without my consent and I'm with you and that's where I want to be."

"Friends don't dance together," said John.

"Bull!" exclaimed Wanda. "That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard."

"You didn't let me finish," said John. "Friends don't dance together the way you two were dancing."

"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Wanda. "We were just swaying! He wasn't even fucking touching me!"

John didn't say anything, just kept driving, his eyes on the road.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is!" said Wanda. "I'm not cheating on you, we were just dancing. I can dance with friends as long as I'm not freak dancing. I'm with _you_ and it's where I want to be!" Wanda crossed her arms and looked out the window, angrily.

John looked over at her. He hated making her angry. He sighed.

"Fine," he said. "But I forbid you to see him, friends or no."

Wanda turned slowly. "What?" she said, quietly and with a silent fury.

"You're not seeing him," said John. "You guys may be friends but he wants you, Wanda and for that reason alone you're not going to see him."

John looked over at her when he stopped at a red light.

"I'm not going to lose you," he said softly.

"Well too fucking bad!" screamed Wanda. "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just order me around, forbid me to do this, demand that I do this…"

"I'm your boyfriend, I can forbid you to do whatever the hell I don't want you to do," said John.

"Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can order me around," said Wanda. "I'm my own person, I can make decisions for myself. You don't own me."

"Last I checked you were _my_ girl," said John as he pulled into the parking lot of their house.

"Well check again," said Wanda. She got out of the car and stood there, holding the door. "Because I'm not anymore!" She slammed the car door shut and stormed inside.

It was dark and quiet, Remy, Rogue, Piotr and Kitty had already gone back to their rooms to sleep, seeing as how it was five in the morning. Wanda stormed upstairs, grabbed her nightwear, a couple of sheets and a pillow and stormed back downstairs. On the way she passed John. She didn't even pause or look at him, she just stormed past him down to the living room where she tried to fall asleep on the couch.

(-strawberrie-)

(Authors Note: This part might get confusing. John and Wanda are both in bed thinking. Wanda is in italics, John is bolded.)

"_I can't believe he tried to order me around like that," Wanda thought._

"**Why the hell did I order her around?" thought John. He turned to face the wall.**

_Wanda turned to face the ceiling. "I mean, what the hell? Who does he think he is my father?" she thought. She sighed._

"**I didn't want to lose her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Now she's gone. I should have known she wouldn't like being ordered around."**

"_Why do men feel that they have to order me around? Don't they think I have my own mind?"_

"**That's the thing I love about her. She has her own mind and won't let anyone tell her what to do." He turned to face the ceiling.**

"_How did this happen? Twelve hours ago we were just fine, now we've broken up."_

"**We were just fine before we went to Celestial."**

"_What did I do? How could I break up with him?"_

"**What did I do? How can we not be together?" **

"_How can I go through life not feeling his arms around me, not feeling his kiss, not smiling when he makes a Magneto made out of fire dance…"_

"**How can I go on without feeling her in my arms, without kissing her, without seeing her cry because she's laughing so hard at my dancing Magneto…" **

_Wanda tossed and turned, trying to go to sleep but unable to, for another hour._

**John turned, fluffed his pillows and adjusted his covers for another hour trying to sleep, but unable to.**

"_How the hell am I supposed to sleep without John's arms around me?" thought Wanda._

"**How the hell am I supposed to sleep without Wanda in my arms?" thought John.**

"_**This is fucking impossible!" they both said angrily.**_

(-strawberrie-)

The both of them tossed and turned until around eight AM when the stumbled into the kitchen. John got a glass of orange juice and stood against the wall drinking it. Wanda, after putting all her stuff back in her room on the unused bed, took a plate, set it down in front of her and sat there staring at it.

"Why is he so stubborn? Why doesn't he apologize?" thought Wanda.

"Why is she so stubborn? Why doesn't she apologize?" thought John.

They both stared gloomily at the object in front of them, both of them too proud to apologize.

(-strawberrie-)

Rogue and Remy walked into the kitchen two hours later still half-awake. John still was standing against the wall, drinking orange juice, sulking while Wanda was still sitting at the kitchen table staring at an empty plate, also sulking. To Remy and Rogue they looked like they hadn't slept all night.

"Why is John drinkin' orange juice?" asked Remy.

"John's drinking orange juice?" asked Piotr as he and Kitty walked in. "Impossible."

"Possible," said Rogue. "Just as possible as Wanda not eating breakfast."

She walked over to the counter and quickly fixed some breakfast. She filled a plate of food for Wanda and replaced that with the empty plate Wanda was staring at.

Wanda made a face and pushed the food away. "No thank you, I'm not hungry," she in a monotone voice.

The four of them were shocked. As soon as John walked into the kitchen he normally ran to the coffee machine and poured himself at least five glasses. Whenever he was offered orange juice he'd make a face and look at you as if you had grown another head.

Breakfast was Wanda's favorite meal of the day. She showed it by eating as much as Remy and Piotr in the mornings. Wanda not eating and John drinking orange juice was a sign to them that something was not right.

The four of them looked at Wanda and John curiously. Remy went up to John and put his hand on his forehead while Rogue did the same with Wanda.

"Y' sick John?" asked Remy. "Y' feel fine."

John let out an angry breath and pushed Remy's hand away.

"No, I'm not sick!" he exclaimed. He put his half-full glass of orange juice on the counter and stormed out. A few seconds later you could hear the sound of a car as it started, and drove away.

Wanda let out a sob. Rogue pulled her hand away from her forehead, surprised. Wanda put her head in her arms as she started to cry.

Rogue, Kitty, Piotr and Remy looked at her and each other in horror.

"It's de end of de world," mouthed Remy fearfully as he looked at Wanda.

Kitty and Rogue rolled their eyes. They walked over to Wanda.

"Come on," said Rogue. She helped Wanda up.

"Let's go talk about it," said Kitty. The three of them left for the mini living room.

"Do y' tink we should go look for John?" asked Remy.

"No," said Piotr. "Let's turn on the radio. We'll listen for a strange occurrence with fire and that's where we'll find him."

Remy nodded. He walked over to the radio and turned it on to the news station. Then the two of them sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat their breakfast.

(-no more strawberries-)

I'm SORRY! Please, _please_ don't kill me! I'm sorry! I really, _really_ hadn't meant for them to break up. You see, first, I was thinking, I devoted a chapter to Romy, and I talk about Romy a lot more than I talk about Johnda and Kiotr. I'm kind of neglecting the other two couples. So, first, I decided to focus on one of the other couples. Then I remembered how Wanda kept dancing with Chris. I thought there's no way John wouldn't be a _little_ mad about how Wanda kept dancing with Chris. So I decided this chapter would be about the two of them and their little argument. Emphasis on 'little.' I meant for this argument to be a small one, but then I started the chapter. All of a sudden the John in my head was yelling and ordering Wanda around, and the Wanda in my head was yelling back and I was here trying to get it all down on the computer. Next thing you know Wanda's breaking up with him and storming off and I'm thinking, "What? Wanda! Wait!" So yeah, they broke up, and are stubborn and won't apologize and get back together. Don't worry, I won't be making the other couple's have arguments and stuff to keep this story interesting. That's just stupid, considering there are so many other things I could have them do.

Anyway, 'til next chapter! This is Strawberrie, logging off…

(screen turns black)


	17. Talks

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men.

Last Time:  
"_Do y' tink we should go look for John?" asked Remy.  
_"_No," said Piotr. "Let's turn on the radio. We'll listen for a strange occurrence with fire and that's where we'll find him."  
__Remy nodded. He walked over to the radio and turned it on to the news station. Then the two of them sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat their breakfast._

Chapter 17- Talks

"What's wrong sugah?" asked Rogue when the three of them were sitting on the couch in the mini living room. Wanda was in the middle of the three of them, Rogue was on her right and Kitty on her left.

"I broke up with John," said a still crying Wanda.

"What?" said Rouge.

"Why?" asked Kitty.

Wanda sighed and explained everything that happened in the car ride yesterday.

"Aww you poor thing," said Kitty. She and Rogue enveloped Wanda in a hug.

"Thanks guys," said Wanda. They stayed like that for a few more moments until Wanda composed herself.

"What should I do guys?" asked Wanda after she was composed. "I mean, I miss him. I couldn't sleep at all last night, I'm so used to falling asleep in his arms."

Rogue and Kitty looked at each other and shrugged.

"Apologize maybe?" asked Kitty.

"Why should I apologize to him?" asked Wanda. "He wronged me! Weren't you guys listening? What did I do?"

"Ya broke up with him and caused both of ya ta be miserable," said Rogue.

"What are you talking about? He's not miserable," said Wanda.

"Did you like, see him in the kitchen?" asked Kitty. "He was drinking _orange juice_ for goodness sake. John never drinks orange juice."

Wanda shrugged.

"And as mad as ya were, ah don't think ya should have broken up with him," said Rogue. "Ah mean, this is a relatively small thing to get mad at each other over. If you guys were _actually_ cheating on each other I'd understand, but…"

"I didn't mean to," said Wanda. "One thing was said, other things were said, soon we were yelling… I lost my temper." She groaned.

"How do I fix this?" she said.

"Just apologize and tell him you want him back," said Kitty.

"I'm not apologizing," she said stubbornly.

Rogue and Kitty sighed.

"Fahne," said Rogue. "We're not gonna force ya ta do somethin' ya don't want ta. If ya need ta talk, we're heah." She and Kitty stood up and left.

Wanda curled up on the couch and started to cry again.

(-strawberrie-)

"_Just outside the forest there is a young boy sitting against a tree playing with a real live fireball. Police are still trying to figure out what to do…"_

Remy and Piotr jumped up.

"Dat's our cue," said Remy.

"We have to get him out there before he causes trouble," said Piotr.

The two of them quickly grabbed their stuff. Remy grabbed the keys to the RAV4. Remy jumped into the driver's seat while Piotr got into the passenger's side. Two seconds later Remy was tearing down the road.

(-strawberrie-)

When they got to the forest they saw John sitting against a tree. He was playing with a fireball, rolling it from hand to hand and making shapes and faces out of it. Police were surrounding the area. They stayed a good distance away. They were all talking and watching John warily.

"We need a distraction," said Remy. Piotr looked at him pointedly.

"_Non, non, NON!_" said Remy.

"Yes," said Piotr. "We all made a deal. Whoever looses the rock, paper, scissors game is the first to be chosen to make a distraction. John's usually the one that has to do the distraction, but he's not here, so he can't. You're next."

"_Merde_," said Remy. "Fine. Remy hopes John appreciates dis."

(-strawberrie-)

"AAAAIIIIEEEEEE!" screamed Remy. He ran around and through the police and the watching citizens. Startled everyone turned to look at him, and then wished they hadn't.

The only thing Remy was wearing was bright pink and lacy. It was a woman's underwear.

He was wearing blue colored contacts, and he had sprayed his hair blond with temporary hair dye.

Everyone looked at him strangely. The girls openly stared, some of them behind their fingers, while the guys tried to look anywhere but Remy.

Remy kept running around them, screaming wildly. As he ran made sure that everyone was looking at him. He nodded, but you could only have told if you were looking for it. Slowly, Piotr ran over to John, grabbed him by the collar and started to run off.

"Shouldn't we arrest him?" asked one police officer about Remy.

"Yes, I think he's breaking _some_ law," said another. They started to run after Remy, but he threw a glowing CD at them. (1) They looked at it curiously. On the top it said "Run losers." As soon as they read that it blew up. The police officers flew back, once they realized what had happened they grabbed their guns and stood up. They looked around confused when they didn't find Remy or John.

(-strawberrie-)

"Nice job Remy," said Piotr with a grin as the three of them got back into the car.

"Shut up," said Remy as he started the car. He had changed back into his clothes and had taken the contacts he had on out.

"What's goin' on John?" asked Remy.

John sighed. "I messed up _mates_," he said. "I messed up real bad."

"What do you mean?" asked Piotr.

"Wanda broke up with me," said John.

"What?" said both Piotr and Remy.

John explained everything that happened.

"I haven't gotten a wink of sleep," said John. "How can I without Wanda in my arms?"

"Go apologize t' de _femme_," said Remy.

"Why?" asked John. "She broke up with me."

"So?" said Piotr. "You got her mad in the first place."

John didn't say anything.

"Look, it b' obvious that y' two still want each other," said Remy. "Why don't y' jus' apologize and go back t' bangin' each other?"

"I am not apologizing," said John in the same way that Wanda said it about thirty minutes earlier.

Remy sighed as he pulled up into their driveway.

"Do what y' want," said Remy.

"If you don't want her, then don't do anything," said Piotr as they all got out of the car. "But if you do, just _do something_."

(-strawberrie-)

"_Just now, as police were trying to figure out what to do the the boy playing with fire, a man wearing nothing but a… bright pink, lacy, woman's underwear ran around them. When police decided to arrest him he threw a glowing CD player at them that exploded within seconds. When police looked up Mr. Bright Pink Underwear and Mr. Plays With Fire were gone. Police suspect that the two were working together. Details about the two at nine…"_

(-strawberrie-)

After they entered the house John went downstairs to the mini living room because he had left one of his lighters down there.

When he got down there he saw Wanda lying on the couch.

Wanda, having heard someone come in, lifted her head.

Their eyes met, and for a second they just stayed there, staring at each other.

Then, without saying anything, Wanda looked away. John looked away too. They stayed there, both of them looking away, wanting to say something, but too prideful to.

Finally, John turned around and walked back upstairs.

(-no more strawberries-)

(1) Remy didn't throw a charged _playing card_ for the same reason he was in the ridiculous get up and with contacts. He didn't want to be recognized. Even though no one knows him here, he was supposed to be a distraction. He could have easily dressed as he usually does, but what if Chris and them hurt the girls and he needs to go and kill Chris and them? Then Chris and them would know that it was Remy who helped John escape and send him to jail.

This chapter was originally a part of the last chapter (Problems) But I decided to cut it out, and make it it's own chapter so that Problems wasn't soo long. Well, nothing else to say. Next chapter!


	18. Peaceful Sleep

**Crazy**

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. I don't own _Drumline_. It's a movie, but not my movie.

Last Time:  
_After they entered the house John went downstairs to the mini living room because he had left one of his lighters down there.  
__When he got down there he saw Wanda lying on the couch.  
__Wanda, having heard someone come in, lifted her head.  
__Their eyes met, and for a second they just stayed there, staring at each other.  
__Then, without saying anything, Wanda looked away. John looked away too. They stayed there, both of them looking away, wanting to say something, but too prideful to.  
__Finally, John turned around and walked back upstairs._

Chapter 18- Peaceful Sleep

After a week passed John and Wanda avoided each other. While the others were out having fun they'd stay at home and sulk in separate rooms.

The both of them walked around like the living dead. They had huge bags under their eyes from lack of sleep. They didn't even look like themselves. Wanda walked around in a huge t-shirt and sweatpants while John threw on whatever was available, clean and ironed or not.

More than once Rogue got angry at them and almost started yelling at them both. Luckily, Remy escorted her out of the room before she exploded. The others' patience wasn't much better. At the end of the week, Rogue had to be escorted out of the room 15 times, Kitty, 7 times, Remy, 10 times and even Piotr had to be escorted out 3 times. It took Kitty, Remy, Rogue, and strength gotten from Piotr himself to pull him out.

At the end of the week the six of them were watching _Drumline_. Rogue and Remy were sitting on the couch facing the TV. Kitty and Piotr were beside them. Wanda was on their left sitting in the loveseat alone, and John was sitting in the single couch on their right.

The credits started rolling at the end of the movie.

"That was good," said Kitty. "What did you guys think?"

"Ah lahked it," said Rogue. Remy and Piotr shrugged.

"It was okay," said Remy. "Needed more _belle femmes_."

Rogue shot him a look.

"Y' didn't let Remy finish chere," he said. "Needed more _belle femmes_ like Remy's chere."

Piotr smirked. "Suck up," he said.

Remy shot him a look as Rogue and Kitty laughed.

"What did you guys think about the movie?" asked Kitty. "Wanda? John?"

"Nneeh," they both said.

Rogue looked from Wanda to John and back again. When neither of them said anything else, but sat there looking depressed she finally snapped.

"That's _it!_" she exclaimed. She stood up as five pairs of eyes looked at her. "Tha both of ya are actin' lahke babies!"

"Remy tinks it's time t' go chere," said Remy. He stood up too and grabbed her arm, hoping to usher her out.

"No!" said Rogue. She pulled herself from Remy's grip.

"Chere-" started Remy.

Rogue looked at him, her eyes slowly becoming white. A sudden storm appeared outside. "No," she said dangerously. She turned to Wanda and John.

"The both of ya are the _stupidest_ people that's in love that ah know!" she exclaimed. "It's obvious ya love each otha and miss each otha. Ah saw ya two sneahking glances at each otha ALL MOVIE! Stop being stubborn! Apologize ta each otha NOW!"

The both of them looked at each other and quickly looked away. Rogue glared at the both of them for another minute and a half.

"Fahne!" said Rogue. She used Jean's power to lift the both of them. She started down the hall with the two of them in tow. The rest of them followed.

"What are you doing?" asked Wanda.

"Ya did this ta yahreself," said Rogue. "Ah gave ya a _week_ ta solve yahre problems, ya didn't. Ah gave ya just now ta apologize, ya didn't. Now Ah will lock ya in the basement until ya solve yahre differences."

She shoved them into the mini living room, closed and locked the door. She also put a barrier around the place so they wouldn't escape.

"It's a good thing that we put tha two of ya downstairs," said Rogue as she turned around. "If this takes days, ya can still get in yahre room… What?"

The others were staring at her in astonishment.

"Wow," said Kitty. "I never knew you, like loosing your temper could be a good thing."

"Chere, I love y'," said Remy. Rogue laughed.

"Let's go ya'll," said Rogue. "They might take awhile."

(-strawberrie-)

Back in the mini living room, John and Wanda just sat there, on adjacent couches. They looked everywhere but each other, yet kept shooting them glances. They both wanted the other to talk, the other to make the first move, to say the first word.

Finally John sighed exasperatedly. He decided to bridge the gap between them. He got up and walked over to Wanda. Wanda looked up at him curiously.

"What-" said Wanda. John shook his head.

He picked Wanda up, sat where she was sitting and put her in his lap. Wanda cuddled into him and they both sighed in relief, both happy to be back where they belonged.

"We'll talk later _luv_," said John. "Sleep now. I haven't slept in over a week."

Wanda nodded against his chest and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

(-strawberrie-)

John woke up three hours later and looked down at a still sleeping Wanda in his arms. Somehow they had moved so that John was lying on the couch and Wanda was lying on top of him. They both clung to each other, neither wanting to let go.

"_Finally,"_ thought John. "_I've been waiting all week to sleep with her in my arms again."_

Wanda opened her eyes and looked up at John.

"_I've missed waking up in his arms and looking up at him to see him looking at me,"_ thought Wanda.

"Hey," she said out loud.

"Hey," said John.

Wanda shifted her head so that it was lying flat against his chest and so she was looking at the TV. John stared above her head at the wall. They laid there for awhile, not saying anything, just wanting to pretend that nothing had happened between them and they were still together.

"John?" asked Wanda after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?" said John.

"I'm sorry," said Wanda. "I shouldn't have said the things I said. I understand how you didn't want to lose me. But I'm not leaving you John. Er, I mean I wouldn't have left you for David. How can I? I mean, this week has been hell. I can't sleep, I can't eat… This sounds so cliché, but I need you. I-"

"Shh," said John. Wanda closed her mouth. "I know."

"I'm sorry too," he said. "I should never have ordered you around. I should have known you'd explode and I just kept adding fuel to the fire."

He looked down at her. "But that's what I love about you," he said. "You're stubbornness, your fire, your-"

"Shh," said Wanda with a smile. John smiled back at her. "I know."

They stayed like that, just staring into each other's eyes, for a few minutes.

"So do we forgive each other?" asked Wanda softly.

"Yeah," said John just as softly. Wanda laid her head against John's chest again. She waited a few moments until she spoke.

"And we're going out again?" asked Wanda.

"I don't know," said John. "Do you want to?"

"Yeah," said Wanda. "You?"

"Yeah," said John. They smiled softly.

"I love you John," said Wanda.

"I love you too Wanda," said John.

They sat there, again, not saying anything, just enjoying being together.

Wanda shifted so that she was looking into his face.

"John?" she asked. Suddenly she felt his lips on hers. She sighed in pleasure and lost herself to the kiss.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," said John when they had parted.

"No need," said Wanda. "I was about to ask you to do that anyway."

As Wanda shifted, a flash of light caught John's attention. He moved his head and saw the necklace he gave her was what had flashed.

"You still have that on?" asked John.

"What?" asked Wanda.

"The necklace I gave you," said John.

"I couldn't take it off," said Wanda. "I tried, I …just couldn't."

John smiled and nodded.

"Let's go back upstairs," said John. "I don't know about you _luv_, but I have over a week's worth of sleep to catch up on."

Wanda smiled and she got up. John got up too. They walked over towards the door to find it locked. Wanda tried to hex the door, but it bounced right off.

"Rogue," stated Wanda. "She wanted to make absolutely sure we didn't escape I guess."

John chuckled. "Well we can't," he said. "We have no way out. So we're going to have to wait until Kitty and Piotr go to their rooms for bed."

"No need, I'll try and mind call her," said Wanda. "She _has_ absorbed Jean." She tried contacting Rogue telepathically.

"_Rogue?" _Wanda said to Rogue, trying to contact her. _"Rogue? Rogue. Rogue!"_

"She's not responding," said Wanda.

"Maybe it's because she's not a true telepath?" remarked John.

Wanda shot him a glare and he smiled in return.

"Try with me," said Wanda. "On three, concentrate on her and scream 'Rouge'. Okay? One…"

"Wait," said John. He grabbed her hand. "Okay."

"Two…three!" said Wanda.

"**_ROGUE!_**" screamed both John and Wanda.

"Woah!" said Rogue. She jumped and fell off Remy's lap and onto the floor.

"Mah ass!" she said painfully.

"Chere?" said Remy. He looked a little concerned and a little scared. Kitty and Piotr hid their smiles.

"Wanda and John just screamed into mah head," said Rogue. "Hold on."

"_What?"_ demanded Rogue. _"Did ya have ta scream! Ah fell onta the floor and it hurt!"_

"_That's what you get, I've been trying to call you,"_ said Wanda.

"_Can you get us out of here _shiela_?"_ asked John.

"_Ya made up?" _asked Rogue.

"_Yeah," _they both said and smiled at each other.

"_And now we're dead tired and want to sleep!"_ said Wanda.

"_Okay, okay, fine,"_ said Rogue.

"Let's go let them out," said Rogue to Remy, Piotr and Kitty. The four of them went downstairs. Rogue took out the barrier she put around there, and Remy unlocked the door.

"Finally!" said John. He and Wanda walked out hand in hand, but didn't stop where the rest of them were.

"See you guys in a couple of hours," said Wanda as they went upstairs into their room and fell asleep in each other's arms.

(-no more strawberries-)

Ick. I hate writing make up scenes. They're so… lovey and mushy and full of I love you's and I'm sorry's and forgive me's… all the stuff you don't normally say in your relationships, but all of a sudden you MUST say it to get back together. but I couldn't have them stay broken up. Or can I? Well, it's too late now, the chapter's posted. Ick. Make up scenes…


	19. Remy's PMS

**Crazy**

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men.

Attention! I am going on vacation to Nigeria for a month. That means a month of minimal to no updates. I know, you're devastated. I am too, believe me. Hopefully by the time I get back I'll have a lot of chapters already written. Hopefully I'll be able to update at one of the internet café's there. Just a head's up for why there are going to be no updates.

Review Responses!  
**Crash Slayer**- I'm glad you liked how I added the fight. I wanted to make sure that the characters were real. Well, as real as they can be. Yeah, there's going to be a little more focus on Kiotr next chapter. Personally, Romy's one of my major favs and easiest to write for me, so I guess that's why I write a lot of it. You're right, Rogue shouldn't have the power...hmmm. I'll have to think about this and explain myself next chapter.  
**Lorelai**- I couldn't bear to keep them apart. And as another reviewer said, they live in the same house. And they share the same room, well, they do when Wanda isn't sleeping on the couch. But still, it'd be pretty awkward if they _didn't_ go out.  
**Sunspotmisery**- of course Remy's a big distraction. In clothing and out of clothing.  
**Fauna Greywolf**- Yeah, I couldn't keep them apart. They belong together.  
**Sickmindedsucker**- Ugh, pride. It sucks sometimes. Well, in this chapter they sleep a lot longer. I mean, I couldn't keep them trapped in the mini living room for days. Relationships are so awesome, except for the fights. But I couldn't write a story with a relationship and not have _at least_ one fight, because then it wouldn't be realistic. Hope this chapter's a little funnier than the last.  
**Bored247**- Thanks. These chapters took me awhile. I really don't like make up scenes. Half of me rolls my eyes and goes "yeah right" and the other half goes, "aww!" so it's weird.  
**Rogue238**- Thanks about the makeup scene. I tried so hard not to make it to unrealistic. I didn't want to leave you all hanging because I thought I'd lose readers, so I didn't want that to happen. It looks like it might have though.  
**Numbuh 333 half way 2 hell**- Make up scenes are overrated. If anyone said I love you on the first date I'd just go thanks and probably leave. I mean, that's not the way the world works you know?**  
FluidDegree**- (16) Your welcome for your idea. It was a good one. (17) I'm glad you liked the pink underwear. I was thinking, what would be the _best_ distraction?… and then all of a sudden a great (and weird) idea popped into my mind. (18) thanks. I didn't think that Wanda and John would have this whole mushy I love you, I missed you make up, so I didn't want to write it that way. I'm glad I wrote it properly.  
**Cat2fat900**- I'm sorry for making them break up! Do I get some credit for putting them back together? Yeah, I loved writing Remy's distraction. Here's an update for you!

Last Time:  
"_Let's go let them out," said Rogue to Remy, Piotr and Kitty. The four of them went downstairs. Rogue took out the barrier she put around there, and Remy unlocked the door.  
_"_Finally!" said John. He and Wanda walked out hand in hand, but didn't stop where the rest of them were.  
_"_See you guys in a couple of hours," said Wanda as they went upstairs into their room and fell asleep in each other's arms._

Chapter 19- Remy's PMS

The next morning Remy and Rogue were already in the kitchen when Piotr and Kitty came in, still in their nightclothes.

"Mornin'," said Rogue. Remy was leaning against the wall, one arm around Rogue. They were both dressed and drinking coffees.

"Hey," said Kitty. She got her breakfast and sat down.

"John and Wanda still sleeping?" asked Piotr as he tried to take food from Kitty's plate. She smacked his hand away and phased when he tried again.

"Remy don' t'ink dey're _sleepin'_," said Remy. Rogue elbowed him, nearly causing him to spill his coffee.

"_Ah_ believe they're sleepin'," said Rogue. "Ah mean, they haven't slept foah a week."

"Y' keep t'inkin' dat _chere_," said Remy. "Remy knows what's goin' on. John and Wanda haven't been laid in a _week_. Dey must be makin' up for lost time."

"Ten dollahs," said Rogue.

"Y're on," said Remy. He nodded at Piotr. "What do y' t'ink Piotr?"

Piotr looked from Rogue to Remy and thought for a moment.

"Knowing John, all that lack of sleep must have converted _something_ into energy. Energy that he's dying to spend right about now," said Piotr. "I'm with Remy."

"Knowing _Wanda_ she's not like, going to give him any. She's tired," said Kitty. "Us girls will stick together."

"So when we win, we'll get twenty dollahs each," said Rogue.

"Why twenty?" asked Piotr.

"Ten from you," said Kitty. "And ten from Remy."

"Tell y' what," said Remy. "If y' win, we'll give y' our credit cards, drop y' off at de biggest mall around and leave y' dere all day."

Rogue smirked. "I'm game," she said.

Kitty looked at Piotr and smiled. "Me too," she said.

"Don't y' want t' know what happens if y' lose?" said Remy.

"We're not gonna," said Rogue.

"Don't be so cocky," said Piotr.

"What'll happen if by like, some _miracle_ we lose?" asked Kitty.

Remy smiled at the both of them. "Y're our slaves for de rest of de vacation. Up until we drop y' off at de institute," he said.

Rogue laughed. "Ah shouldha known," she said. "We're still goin' ta win."

"Don't bet on it," said Remy.

"Too late," said Kitty as she and Piotr walked over and they all shook hands. They separated Remy and Piotr on the left, Rogue and Kitty on the right.

"So Kitty what are we goin' ta buy?" asked Rogue.

"I don't know," said Kitty. They smiled at the guys.

"So Remy what are we going to make the girls do?" asked Piotr.

"Remy has a few ideas," said Remy as he grinned at the girls and rubbed his hands together.

Rogue smacked the back of his head. "Pervert," she said.

The doorbell rang.

"Remy'll get it," said Remy. "If anyt'ing t' keep from bein' hurt again. Dat 'urt _chere_."

"Go get the door," said Rogue.

Remy went to get the door while Piotr, Kitty and Rogue sat down at the table. They heard voices and all of a sudden they heard Remy go,

"NOOOOO!" he screamed in anguish.

Kitty, Piotr and Rogue went up to the door. A man with a clipboard was standing there, looking at Remy strangely.

"Does that mean Mrs. Kitty Rasputin, Mrs. Rogue Lebeau, and Mrs. Wanda Allerdyce don't live here?" asked the deliveryman.

"No, no no," protested Kitty and Rogue.

"We're right here," said Rogue. She and Kitty walked around Remy who looked like he was about to cry.

"Wanda's sleeping," said Kitty. "I'll sign for her."

The deliveryman nodded. "Where do you want us to put everything?" he asked.

"Driveway," said Rogue.

"Our husbands will get to it," said Kitty.

"Once they finish crying," said Rogue dryly as she looked at Remy who was sitting on the ground. Piotr was patting his back, trying to console him. Kitty laughed.

The deliveryman looked at all of them strangely.

"Ookay," he said and walked back to the truck to unload all of their packages.

(-strawberrie-)

"Let's get them all inside," said Rogue. "We'll help."

"Y' better help!" exclaimed Remy. They were all standing in the driveway, looking at all the packages.

"In fact, Remy's not touching a single t'ing! Y' have t' take dem _all_ inside!" continued Remy.

"Remy, Ah love ya," said Rogue.

"Dat's nice _chere. Je t'aime aussi_," said Remy. "_Mais_, dere is _no way_ y're goin' t' make Remy move a single t'in'! Remy's goin' t' sit here and watch _y'_ do it all." He sat down Indian style on the driveway and crossed his arms.

Rogue, Kitty and Piotr fought laughs. They were close to bursting though.

"Ah think he's PMSin'," said Rogue.

"Remy is _not!_" said Remy, glaring at Rogue. Rogue and Kitty giggled.

"Come on Rems," said Rogue. She went and helped Remy up. She put one arm around his waist and started leading him back into the house.

"You need some Ibuprofen," said Kitty. She went and helped Rogue.

"And a relaxin' bath," said Rogue.

"And you'll feel better," finished Kitty.

"Dat sounds nice," said Remy a bit sleepily.

Kitty helped them into the house and then let Rogue take over. She went back outside to where Piotr was. Kitty looked at Piotr. Piotr looked at Kitty.

"That was interesting," said Piotr. They looked away.

"Yupp," said Kitty. They continued to try and hold their laughs.

"_A grown man acting lahke a fahve year old…"_ Rogue projected to the both of them.

Kitty and Piotr looked at each other again and burst out laughing.

Rogue walked outside just as they did this.

"Must be the pink underwear," said Piotr. "It got Remy in touch with his feminine side."

Kitty and Rogue looked at him strangely. Simultaneously, they started to back up slowly.

Piotr rolled his eyes. "Didn't you guys see the news?" he asked them.

"No," said Kitty and Rogue.

Piotr sighed.

"Come on," he said. He lead them back into the house, and down to his and Kitty's room. He turned on his notebook computer and got online. Then he logged onto Trident News. He clicked a link and a story came up.

"Man Playing with Fire and a Man with Bright Pink Underwear. Connection?" read Kitty out loud.

"There's a video," said Piotr. "Someone taped it." He clicked another link and a video movie appeared on the screen.

They saw John sitting by the edge of the forest.

"That's John," said Rogue.

All of a sudden the picture blurred, as if it was being moved quickly. The next clear image was of Remy, running through the police in only a bright pink woman's underwear, and screaming.

"No way," said Kitty. "There's no way that's him!…Is it?"

Piotr looked at her, grinning. Rogue continued to stare at the screen.

"I mean, he's like, blonde! And has blue eyes!…Rogue?" said Kitty.

Rogue looked at her, a huge grin on her face.

"That's definitely him," said Rogue. "I'd recognize that body anywhere."

"Of course _you_ would," said Kitty. Rogue smacked her arm lightly.

"And I can see the scar he has…from…something," said Rogue.

"What scar? From where?" said Kitty. She looked at the picture again, that Piotr had restarted.

Rogue shook her head. "Not allowed to tell. Only Remy and I know it's there," she said. "That way I know it's him and not someone else."

Kitty looked at Piotr. "Did you save this?" she asked him.

"Did I save this?" said Piotr. He opened up a folder on his computer labeled "Distractions." There were a lot of video files with the person's name that did the distraction, the date and the time.

"There are over two hundred files here!" said Rogue.

"Why is like, John's name listed the most?" asked Kitty.

"He lost the rock, paper, scissors game," said Piotr.

"Can ah have a copy of Remy's distractions?" asked Rogue.

"Sure," said Piotr. He reached into his desk drawer and came up with a CD. It had "Distractions Remy" written on it. He handed it to Rogue who held on to it.

"Ya don't need it?" asked Rogue.

"I have extra copies," said Piotr. "They've been trying to find all the files for a _very_ long time."

"You are so evil," said Kitty to the both of them.

"Ah know," said Rogue at the same time Piotr said, "I know." They smiled at each other.

"Come on," said Rogue. "We have ta get our stuff insahde."

(-no more strawberries-)

Remy PMSing. Hehehe. I really think I'm weird, to come up with these things. Wait, I _know_ I'm weird. Oh well.

Next chapter, Wanda and John wake up, and the winner of the bet's revealed. But you can guess who's going to win.

BTW. I have NO IDEA what I'm going to do for the Jonda surprise. Can anyone help me out? It's going to have something to do with fire, but I'm not sure what for now.


	20. Chillin'

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men.

Authors Note: Okay, first, I'm back, and I have a bunch of new chapters for you that I'll be posting in regular intervals. And I was very...pissed when I found out you can't do review responses, so I'll send the email to people and I encourage everyone to also send the email around. Um, for now I'll be posting all my review responseson my xanga.The link should be on my userpage.I should have them up by at least the end of today, since i'm pretty busy, and there are a lot of reviews. Um, talk to you guys later I guess.

Last Time:  
"_I have extra copies," said Piotr. "They've been trying to find all the files for a very long time."  
_"_You are so evil," said Kitty to the both of them.  
_"_Ah know," said Rogue at the same time Piotr said, "I know." They smiled at each other.  
_"_Come on," said Rogue. "We have ta get our stuff insahde."_

Chapter 20- Chillin'

After they had unloaded everything and put their stuff away (they put Wanda's stuff in front of her door) Remy and Rogue decided to try out their Jet Ski which had come just after the truck with their clothes.

Piotr and Kitty decided to just chill at the beach, in an out of the water.

While Remy and Rogue jet skied, Piotr swam a bit in the ocean while Kitty laid in the sun. All of a sudden a shadow loomed over her.

"Hey Piotr," said Kitty.

"Time for you to swim," said Piotr.

Kitty shook her head furiously from side to side. "No way," she said.

"Yes," said Piotr. "What's the point of having a bathing suit if you don't use it in the water?"

"It's to like, sit here and look pretty," said Kitty.

"Time for looking pretty is over," said Piotr. "Time to swim now."

"Make me," said Kitty.

Piotr gave her a look. "You shouldn't have just said that," he said. "Don't you realize who you're talking to?"

He quickly picked her up effortlessly and started walking into the ocean.

"No!" screamed Kitty. She squirmed and kicked playfully. "Piotr! Put me back! Piotr! Now!"

"Nope," said Piotr. Instead he continued walking into the water.

"Piotr! Ah!" screamed Kitty when the water started lapping at her butt. She quickly scrambled so that she was on Piotr's shoulders.

"Fine," said Piotr. "You asked for it. Take a deep breath." He took a gigantic breath and fell into the water.

Kitty's screams were cut short when she fell into the water with Piotr. She untangled herself from him under the water and swam to the surface.

She broke the surface of the water and started gasping for air while coughing the seawater out. Piotr rose, laughing.

Kitty glared at him. "_You_," she growled.

Piotr laughed. "Close, but no Rogue," he said. He splashed her.

"Hmph," she said. "I will not engage in your childish activities." She started towards shore.

"Come on Kitty," said Piotr. He swam up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Please?" he said softly into her ear.

Kitty sighed. "Fine," she said. "But no more-" She was cut short when Piotr pulled both himself and her into the water.

"Spontaneously dragging me into the water," Kitty finished when Piotr pulled them back up.

Piotr grinned. "But I held on to you," he said. "I saved you in your time of need. Doesn't every woman like it when a sexy guy comes and saves her?"

Kitty scoffed and splashed him. "I didn't need you," she said. "I can swim fine."

Piotr splashed her back. "Did too," he said.

Kitty looked at him surprised. She splashed him again. "Did not," she said.

Piotr splashed her. "Did too," he said.

"Did not, did not, did not!" said Kitty as she continually splashed him.

"Did too, did too, did too, did _too_!" said Piotr as he did the same.

They splashed each other for awhile, throwing "Did not's" and "did too's" at each other until Piotr dove under the water.

Kitty unsure of where he went started searching the water. When she realized that wouldn't help she started to swim away, but was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Did too," whispered Piotr from behind her as he started to tickle her mercilessly.

(-strawberrie-)

"Okay, okay," said Kitty after a couple of minutes.

"I give up," she said.

"Good," said Piotr. "Let's go back to shore."

"I'm tired," said Kitty. "Swim me back."

Piotr poked her exposed stomach. "You're too fat," he said. "We'd sink."

Kitty stared at him, open-mouthed.

"Kidding," said Piotr.

"Fine!" said Kitty. "I'll swim _myself_ back! Wouldn't like, want _you_ to drown would we? Oh wait! Yes we would!"

She started to swim back to shore when Piotr caught up to her and started to swim while carrying her.

"Let me go!" said Kitty as she squirmed. "I'll swim by _myself_!"

"Just shut up and enjoy it," Piotr told her. Astonished, Kitty stopped talking. Eventually she gave up her anger and relaxed in Piotr's hold as he swam the both of them to shore.

(-strawberrie-)

After they got to shore Kitty sat in Piotr's lap as they sat on a beach chair and watched Remy and Rogue in the distance. Remy had done something to piss Rogue off and was currently treading in the water while Rogue drove circles around him.

"Looks like they're having fun," remarked Kitty.

"I'll bet," said Piotr.

He wrapped his arms around her and Kitty leaned into him. They sat there for awhile, just watching Rogue and Remy and thinking.

"Kitty?" asked Piotr.

"Yeah?" said Kitty.

"What's going to happen when we get back?" asked Piotr.

"What do you mean?" asked Kitty.

"Well, we can't keep driving back here for my art galleries," he said.

"Why not?" said Kitty. Piotr opened his mouth to speak and Kitty interrupted. "I know, I know, it's like, not practical. We'll just look for a gallery in Bayville, no problem. Maybe the gallery we have here has a closer branch that we could use."

"Thank you," said Piotr.

"Your welcome," said Kitty.

"You spoil me," said Piotr.

Kitty sighed dramatically. "Yeah, I haven't been doing my job," she said. "I'm supposed to be the _spoilee_ not the _spoiler_."

"Who's going to be doing the spoiling for you?" asked Piotr. Kitty looked at him pointedly. "Certainly you can't be talking about me?"

Kitty glared at him and then smirked. "Well if you don't want to be the one doing the spoiling maybe I could go and like, get Chris to do it," she said.

Piotr's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't," he said. "Besides, he wouldn't be able to spoil you like _I_ can."

Kitty laughed. "You look so sexy when you're angry," she said. "Maybe I should mention Chris' name more often."

"Do that and see what happens," said Piotr.

"Chris, Chris, Chris," said Kitty.

"Yeah?" said a voice. The two of them turned to see Chris looking at them curiously.

"I told you," said Piotr softly.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Kitty, ignoring Piotr.

"I live right over there," said Chris, pointing to a near by house. "I can go anywhere on the beach I want, _and_ you were calling my name. Not in the circumstances I envisioned you calling my name, but whatever."

Both Kitty and Piotr's eyes narrowed.

"So why were you calling me?" asked Chris. "Ready to give him up?"

"No, you bastard," said Piotr. "And get the hell away from us."

"Sexy when you're angry…" Kitty whispered into Piotr's ear and they grinned at each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" said Chris sarcastically.

Kitty eyed him and then put her hand around the back of Piotr's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Chris, disgusted and a bit jealous, stomped angrily away.

"He's gone," Piotr mumbled against Kitty's lips.

"So?" she asked, moving her lips along his jaw line. "You think I kissed my boyfriend just to get rid of Chris? Don't you think I _like_ kissing my boyfriend."

"I would hope you do," said Piotr.

In response Kitty just smiled and brought his head back down for another kiss.

(-strawberrie-)

"Ah give them another ten seconds before they come up for air," said Rogue. They had parked their Jet Ski in the driveway and had come to the front of the beach where Piotr and Kitty were lip locked.

"Do y' see how locked they are?" asked Remy. "Dey practically super glued demselves t' each other. It'll take dem ten seconds t' _detach_ demselves. Remy gives dem fifteen seconds before dey turn funny colors from lack of oxygen."

Kitty and Piotr pulled apart and glared at Remy and Rogue.

"What?" asked Kitty.

"We thought ya'd nevah pull apart," said Rogue.

"Well if you hadn't interrupted…" said Piotr, a bit irritated.

Remy smiled. "We thought y' needed air," she said. "We didn't want y' t' die on us."

"Hey guys," said Wanda. She and John appeared to the right of Piotr and Kitty.

"Hey," said Kitty. "Long time no see."

"Hey Rogue," said Wanda. "How've you been using Jean's powers lately? I thought Jean only gave you a little bit."

"Ah don't know," said Rogue. "Jean gave me more of her powahs. Ah think it has something ta do with me making a copy of Bayville in mah head. She's been going to very expensive restaurants like _Odyssey_ for free, and I'm guessing her night lahfe's a lot better now."

"Speaking of night life…" said Kitty.

Remy, Piotr, Kitty and Rogue eyed each other.

"So Johnny boy," said Remy. "Y've been sleepin' for awhile. Makin' up for lost time?"

John stared at him confused. "Yeah, I made up a week's worth of sleep… Remy boy," said John.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Why can't ya just say it?" she asked. She turned to Wanda and John. "Did ya'll have sex? Or were you sleeping this whole time."

John stared at her, wide eyed. "Damn!" he said. "I _knew_ there was something I forgot!" He grabbed Wanda's arm and started back towards the house. He stopped short when Wanda didn't move.

"Come on Wanda," he said. "We need to make up for lost time."

Wanda blinked. "I can't believe I forgot," she wondrously. She turned to John. "Let's go! What are you waiting for?"

They turned and both ran back towards the house.

The rest of them stared while John and Wanda ran into the house and in their haste forgot to close the door.

"So," said Rogue. "When are we going on that shopping spree?"

"You guys are coming right?" asked Kitty. "I mean, we like, need someone to hold our bags!"

Piotr turned to Remy. "I will always remember that this was _your_ idea," he said.

"_Merde_," said Remy.

(-no more strawberries-)

Yeah, this was a weird chapter. But it mainly focused on Kiotr which was my goal. Next chapter some interesting things start to happen. Rogue and Kitty find themselves highly in debt to someone (you know who) and the ball starts rolling from there.

I have part of my idea for John's present. At least, I know what gift Wanda's going to give him. Now I just have to think of the other part of the surprise. sigh

N.Strawberrie,

Logging off…


	21. Money

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men.

Last Time:  
_Wanda blinked. "I can't believe I forgot," she wondrously. She turned to John. "Let's go! What are you waiting for?"  
__They turned and both ran back towards the house.  
__The rest of them stared while John and Wanda ran into the house and in their haste forgot to close the door.  
_"_So," said Rogue. "When are we going on that shopping spree?"  
_"_You guys are coming right?" asked Kitty. "I mean, we like, need someone to hold our bags!"  
__Piotr turned to Remy. "I will always remember that this was your idea," he said.  
_"_Merde," said Remy._

Chapter 21- Money Problems

Kitty knocked on Remy and Rogue's door later that evening.

"Come in," said Rogue.

Kitty opened the door and stuck her head in their room. Remy and Rogue were sitting on the bed facing each other and playing strip poker judging by the fact that Rogue only had on a purple bra and matching panties on and Remy was shirtless. Their clothes (and Rogue's jewelry) were lying beside them neatly.

"Anyway," said Kitty. "Do you guys want to like, watch a movie? The rest of us are going down to the mini living room to watch something."

"John an' Wanda t'?" asked Remy.

"Well, I haven't like, asked them yet, but do you want to?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah, soah," said Rogue. "Lemme put on mah clothes first."

"Why?" asked Remy. Rogue looked at him, mock glaringly.

"Okay," said Kitty. "Meet us downstairs in half an hour."

"'kay," said Remy. Kitty closed the door and walked across the hallway to John and Wanda's room.

"Guys?" she asked and knocked.

"Yeah, come in, _sheila_," said John. "We're decent."

Kitty poked her head into the room and saw Wanda sitting in one of the back-less chairs in their room with her eyes closed while John brushed her hair.

"Aww," said Kitty.

Wanda opened her eyes. "Shove it," she said.

Kitty grinned. "Do you guys like, want to watch a movie?" she asked. "The rest of us were planning on going to the mini living room and watching something."

"Sure," said John. "I'm almost done."

"Cool," said Kitty. "Meet us downstairs in half an hour."

"'k," said Wanda.

(-strawberrie-)

"So, what are we watching?" said Rogue as she entered the parlor. She stole a glance at the TV and saw herself going at it with Jean.

"Ya taped it?" she asked Kitty unbelievingly.

"I couldn't resist," said Kitty. "I knew you'd want to keep this moment forever, so I secretly taped the whole thing."

"Quiet down!" said Wanda. "I wanna see what happens!"

"Ya know what happens!" said Rogue.

"Well, that's different from seeing it," said Wanda, eyes not straying from the TV.

"Rewind!" commanded Remy. "Remy wants t' see the whole ting."

(-strawberrie-)

The next morning they were all at the kitchen table eating breakfast and reading mail.

"Oh shit," said Kitty softly.

The rest of them looked at Kitty incredulously. "Pardon?" asked Piotr.

"_Fuck_," said Kitty slowly.

"We _are_ a bad influence on you," said Wanda.

"What is it Kitty?" asked Rogue. Kitty didn't say anything instead just handed over what she was reading over to Rogue.

"You might as well know," said Kitty. "It involves you too."

Rogue read over it, her skin slowly draining of all color.

"What's wrong?" asked Remy worriedly.

Rogue didn't respond, just stared at the paper, occasionally blinking to make sure that she wasn't seeing things.

Without saying anything Rogue put the paper on the table, got up and started pacing around the kitchen. Kitty just continued to sit there, silently staring into space.

Remy snatched up the paper. His eyes widened as he read it and he whistled. He handed it over to Piotr, who read it, eyebrows shooting up. Silently, he handed the paper to John who read it while Wanda leaned over and did the same.

"How many clothes did you buy?" asked Piotr.

"Yeah," said Wanda. "That's a lot of money you owe Xavier."

"We didn't buy that much," said Kitty. "Everything we bought we could pay for with the money in our bank accounts from our allowances."

"So what happened?" asked John. "If you could pay for it, how come you owe so much?"

"An' y' owe _a lot_," said Remy. "How long will it take y' t' pay up?"

"If we stop getting our weekly allowance, and instead use it to pay the money we owe then it will take us both twenty- five years to pay up all the money we owe," said Kitty. "Especially since the Prof is adding interest."

"Did ya add in the increase we get in our allowances next year?" asked Rogue, still pacing.

Kitty nodded.

"Damn," said Piotr.

"Do _you_ owe that much?" John asked Wanda.

"No, I'm good," said Wanda. "Mystique's gone, so I used her bank account half the time, and I used my 'father's' the other half of the time."

"Don't y' know y' aren't supposed t' spend money y' don't have?" Remy asked Rogue.

Rogue stopped pacing and glared at him.

"Ah did have the money!" said Rouge. "It was yahre damn bike that ah didn't have the money foah, but ah loved ya enough and wanted ya ta have it!" She stomped out of the room and went to the back porch.

Kitty got up slowly and started to follow Rogue.

"So this money you owe," said Piotr softly. "This is the amount you spent on our surprises?"

Kitty nodded almost imperceptibly. "We didn't have the money in our accounts so we decided to use the Prof's bank account to pay," she said softly. "We thought he'd just punish us by grounding us or something, not make us pay." She left as she finished talking.

Wanda picked the paper up again, checked the sum and looked at Remy and Piotr.

"Damn," she said. "Do you two realize how lucky you are? I mean, they were planning on giving you guys that stuff even _before_ they promised you your surprises."

(-strawberrie-)

"What the hell are we goin' ta do?" asked Rogue. She and Kitty were sitting on the chairs on the porch, staring into the distance. "Ah really don't want ta give up mah allowance foah the next twenty-fahve years. Even if we get a job, which is a slim chance, seein' as we're mutants, we'll still have ta give up a lot of our allowance and free tahme."

"I don't know," said Kitty solemnly. She sighed. "We're so screwed."

They looked up as Remy and Piotr entered the porch. They went over to the girls and tried to wrap their arms around Rogue and Kitty. Rogue pushed out of Remy's arms while Kitty just phased out of Piotr's hold. Silently, they reentered the house and walked into the study.

Remy made a move to try and go after them but Piotr held him back.

"Let her go," he said. "They need to solve this on their own."

(-no more strawberries-)

So how are they going to earn the money? No, Remy's not going to steal the money they need. In order to get the money there's going to be a reunion of sorts with the other members of the institute. Get ready.

N. S. Berrie


	22. Crazy Idea

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men.

Last Time:  
_They looked up as Remy and Piotr entered the porch. They went over to the girls and tried to wrap their arms around Rogue and Kitty. Rogue pushed out of Remy's arms while Kitty just phased out of Piotr's hold. Silently, they reentered the house and walked into the study.  
__Remy made a move to try and go after them but Piotr held him back.  
_"_Let her go," he said. "They need to solve this on their own."_

Chapter 22- Crazy Idea

The gang was sitting in the main living room watching TV. Rogue and Kitty were still in a melancholy mood, not really watching what was on TV, but staring off into space.

All of a sudden Kitty started laughing.

Piotr turned and glared at John.

"You can influence Wanda all you want, but stop influencing Kitty," he said.

"But-," started John, but was silenced by a look from Piotr.

"Kit?" said Rogue slowly. "What are ya laughin' at?"

"I just like, thought of the most ridiculous way to earn us money," said Kitty.

"What's your idea?" asked Rogue.

"We could have a mutant fair!" said Kitty. "Well, it like, won't be a _mutant_ fair, since the public won't know we are mutants but it'll be run by mutants."

The rest of them continued to look at Kitty skeptically.

"Think about it," said Kitty. "We can have a fair with games and prizes and food and all that! Picture this, instead of snow cones, Bobby could like, make small snow ponies and teddy bears and stuff. We can have fireworks by Jubilee in one place… a lot of us could use our powers, except we'll make it look like…magic or something."

"And we'd give all the horrible booths ta Jean and Scott," said Rogue. "Yeah, that'd be awesome, if we could."

"Why don't you?" asked Wanda.

Kitty and Rogue looked at each other.

"Is it possible?" asked Rogue.

"Well," said Kitty. "All we have to do is like, have all the mutants we know come over here, find a place to do it, set up booths, advertise and make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Um, are you forgetting something?" asked John.

Kitty looked up at the ceiling, as if in thought. "I don't think so, have I?" she asked.

"Money?" asked John. "The reason you're _in_ this predicament."

Kitty and Rogue looked at Remy and Piotr hopefully.

"No," said Piotr.

"_Non_," said Remy.

Rogue and Kitty gave the guys their best pouts. "Please?" they asked simultaneously.

"No," the guys repeated.

Kitty snapped her fingers. "You guys owe us a shopping spree," she said. "Since we _won_ the bet. How about instead of giving us that you…pay for everything?"

"No," said Piotr.

"What bet?" asked John but was ignored.

"Please?" said Rogue. "Come on Rem, yahre a thief. If we use all of yahre money ya'll just get moah."

"Besides," said Kitty. "It will work. We're going to make so much money."

"I'll chip in some money," said Wanda.

"Me too," said John. "Sounds interesting. Why not? What bet?"

Piotr and Remy looked at Rogue and Kitty skeptically.

"Where will you hold it?" asked Piotr.

"We'll hold it at a local high school," said Kitty, not missing a beat. "School's not in session, all we have to do is rent it out. That way we can have fireworks in the football fields, games inside different rooms, food in the cafeteria…"

"_What bet_?" asked John.

"How long is the fair going to be?" asked Remy.

"Five days?" asked Rogue, looking at Kitty. She nodded. "Five days. That way people can come again and again."

"The bet?" asked John.

"How are they going to pay and what will they pay for?" asked Piotr.

"The first day entrance will be free," said Kitty. "They'll have to pay if they want to get food, each game will be anywhere from fifty cents to a dollar. The other days we'll have an entrance fee of three dollars per person. We'll raise it to maybe five if we get too many people."

"What bet are you talking about?" asked John, getting louder.

"If we get enough money not only will we pay off the Prof but we might also be able to pay you off," said Rogue.

"Please?" they both asked again, looking pleadingly into their partner's eyes.

Remy and Piotr looked at each other and then looked at the girls. They sighed.

"Bet," said John slowly. He was silenced by a glare from Rogue and Kitty.

"Fine," said Piotr slowly.

"Yeah sure," said Remy.

The girls squealed, jumped on the guys' laps and kissed them.

"You like, totally won't regret it," said Kitty.

"Okay," said Rogue. "Ah'll find out when we can rent the school, which school is available…"

"Where is everyone going to stay?" asked Wanda.

"A hotel," said Kitty. "We're going to like, stay at a hotel too."

"Why?" asked Piotr. "I'm not made of money you know."

"Do you _want_ everyone knowing where we're staying?" asked Kitty.

"Good point," said Piotr.

"**_Bet_**?" asked John.

Rogue sighed exasperatedly. "Tha guys thought ya were fuckin' all that tahme ya were sleepin'. We knew ya weren't, so we made a bet and won," she said. "Happy?"

"Very," said John, smiling happily.

"I'll start with advertising, and I'll call the institute," said Kitty.

"What can we do?" asked Remy.

"For now, sit tight," said Rogue. "When we figure out what everyone's doing we'll tell you. When we get the info we'll need people to put up flyers."

Kitty and Rogue kissed Piotr and Remy on their cheeks before each running to the study.

"Thanks guys," they said over their shoulders.

"This is certainly going to be interesting," said Wanda.

(-no more strawberries-)

Yupp, so this is the idea. Phew. Like Wanda said, it's going to be interesting. This is actually not TOTALLY my idea. Bits and pieces were from other stories, so I can't say it's my idea.

N. S. Berrie


	23. Plans

**Crazy**

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men.

Last Time:  
"_For now, sit tight," said Rogue. "When we figure out what everyone's doing we'll tell you. When we get the info we'll need people to put up flyers."  
__Kitty and Rogue kissed Piotr and Remy on their cheeks before each running to the study.  
_"_Thanks guys," they said over their shoulders.  
_"_This is certainly going to be interesting," said Wanda._

Chapter 23- Plans

Two hours later Kitty and Rogue came into the parlor.

"Guys!" screamed Rogue. "Come down, we need ta talk."

Piotr, Remy, John and Wanda came downstairs and sat on the couches. They looked up at Rogue and Kitty who were standing up by a large chalkboard.

"Where'd y' get de chalkboard?" asked Remy.

"It was in tha storage room," said Rogue.

"Okay, here's what's goin' ta happen," said Rogue. "We're having it at Trident High School Monday through Friday which is in three days-"

"So soon?" asked Wanda.

"Ya reahlize we're leahving in two weeks?" asked Rogue. (1)

"Wow," said Wanda. "I can't believe it, time has passed by so quickly."

"Yes, it has," said Kitty. "I called the institute and the brotherhood. Everyone's coming late tomorrow so we can start setting up on Sunday."

"Ah've booked _everyone_ hotel rooms at the Horizon," said Rogue. "We'll go late tomorrow evening."

"Rogue and I are getting the keys to the high school early Sunday morning, so that's when we'll begin to set up," said Kitty.

"For now," started Rogue. She flipped the chalkboard. On the other side was a huge map of Trident. "I need you all to help advertise. Here's a map of Trident."

"Damn," Wanda. "How'd you do that?"

"I used a bit of Pietro's powahs," said Rogue.

"Here you go," said Kitty. She handed everyone a stack of about twenty fliers and extra money. "You'll need to go to a copy place and like, get as many copies as possible with that money. Then you'll go to your designated area and post the flyers in shops, along walls, along telephone poles, hand them out to people, whatever."

"As ya can see tha map is color coded," said Rogue. "Wanda, yahre area's colored blue, John, yahres is orahnge, Piotr, yahres is white, Rem, yahres is green."

"Please memorize everywhere you have to go," said Kitty. "When Pietro comes tomorrow he'll put flyers all over Daystone, but he'll skip Trident so we want Trident covered."

"Okay," said Rogue. "That's all foah now. Oh, pack up, were goin' ta be at tha hotel foah a week."

"See you guys in a couple of hours!" said Kitty.

"Wait," said Remy. "Remy noticed y' two don't have t' put up any flyers."

Rogue and Kitty shook their heads. "We have _so_ much to do," said Kitty.

"We have ta ordah tha moon bounce, get tha booths, tha machines tha make things lahke popcorn, cotton cahndy, snow cones, get tha prahzes, cash boxes… there's too much we have ta do," said Rogue.

"Oh! That reminds me," said Kitty. She grinned at them all. "We need your credit cards."

They all sighed. The guys pulled out their wallets and Remy and John handed Rogue their credit cards. While Piotr handed Kitty his credit cards Wanda went up to get hers. She handed them to Kitty when she got back.

"Thanks," said Kitty. "You guys'll like, totally not regret this."

"Think about it this way," said Rogue. "Tha moah flyahs ya hand out, tha moah people come ta tha fair. Tha moah people come, the moah money we, and eventually ya get."

Wanda, John, Remy and Piotr all blinked, processing that information. Then, in the blink of an eye they were gone and the sound of squealing tires was the only thing heard.

Rogue and Kitty laughed. Rogue turned to Kitty.

"Okay," she said. "Let's get tha ball rolling. Ya ready?"

Kitty nodded. "As ready as I can be," she said. "I mean, we're like, about to run a mutant fair. Our blood pressure is going to be off the charts."

"Makes ya wonder how the Prof hasn't had a heart attack yet," said Rogue.

(-no more strawberries-)

Yeah, this is a short chapter, but if you look back, chapter 1 was two pages too. So, next chapter is going to be the carnival since I don't fell like writing all the preamble and such.

Clarifications/Comments:

(1) Yes, it's been two weeks since their beach house vacation started. I have a calendar on my comp, so I just put down everything that happened in the story each day and they have two weeks left in the beach house. One of which they are going to spend in a hotel because of the fair.

Till next chapter,

N. Strawberrie


	24. Mutant Fair Day I

**Crazy**

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men.

Last Time:  
"_Okay," she said. "Let's get tha ball rolling. Ya ready?"  
__Kitty nodded. "As ready as I can be," she said. "I mean, we're like, about to run a mutant fair. Our blood pressure is going to be off the charts."  
_"_Makes ya wonder how the Prof hasn't had a heart attack yet," said Rogue._

Chapter 24- Mutant Fair Day I

"Chere?" said Remy as he shook Rogue. "Wake up, time t' get ready for de first day."

Rogue swatted at Remy. "Fahve moah minutes," she said.

"Chere," said Remy. "Remy knows y' stayed up half de night wit' las' minute tings an' worryin' 'bout de success of de carnival, _mais_ Remy gave y' de whole time t' sleep while he was gettin' ready. Time t' get up."

Rogue grumbled and got up. She started to head towards the bathroom.

'_I wish I could have let her sleep a little more_,' thought Remy. '_Dese last couple of days have been hard for her and de petite, between tellin' us what t' do, goin' on de radio to talk 'bout de carnival, plannin' and all that stuff_.'

Remy was shaken out of his thoughts by a repeated banging against the front door. He looked up and saw Rogue walk into the door leading to the hallway, thinking it was the bathroom. She'd back up two steps and walk into the door again.

"y' tryin' t' phase Chere?" asked Remy. Rogue shook her head slowly.

"Ah'm trahin' ta get inta tha bathroom," said Rogue. "Stupid doah (door) is in mah way."

Remy got up and took Rogue by the shoulders. Then he gently turned her, opened the bathroom door, pushed her inside and closed the door behind her.

"Y' know where everytin' is right?" he asked her. "Don' want y' tryin' t' bathe in the sink." Rogue decided not to reply. Or she didn't hear him.

Remy sighed and made their bed. He was almost done when the phone rang.

"Remy and Rogue," said Remy as he picked up. "Remy speakin'"

"Hey Remy, it's Piotr," said Piotr.

"Hey. De _petite_ getting' ready?" said Remy.

"Yeah," said Piotr. "I felt so horrible waking her up when it took her so long to fall asleep."

"Remy t'," said Remy. "Rogue kept walkin' int' the front door, thinkin' it was de bathroom door. When Remy asked her if she was tryin' t' phase she said she was tryin' t' get int' the bathroom _mais_ de door was in her way."

Piotr half-laughed. "Kitty kept phasing through me, thinking I was the door to the bathroom. She kept having the cutest face when all she saw was the window," he said.

"Poor _femmes_," said Remy. "This must be hard on them."

"Let's hope this works out, for their sakes," said Piotr.

"Yeah," said Remy.

(-strawberrie-)

"So far so good," said Rogue as she walked through the halls of Trident High School a couple hours later. The carnival had started two hours ago and the school was quickly filling with people.

She looked into one of the classrooms and saw one of the Jamie clones operating the test of strength booth. A small boy who was no older than five years old with short brown hair was trying with all his might to get the little metal thing to hit the bell so that he could win a giant giraffe. The people behind him were starting to get irritated. Rogue walked over to Jamie.

"How many tahmes has he trahed?" she asked him softly so that only he could hear.

"This is his thirtieth time," said Jamie.

"And he's still payin'?" she asked.

"Every time he misses he pulls out three quarters from his pocket and pays for another chance," said Jamie. "I'm about to raise the amount of money you have to pay to try."

"Don't do that yet," said Rogue. "Not on tha first day, start doin' that once moah and moah people are winnin' tha giraffes. Or as soon as ya see a person who ya _know_ will win. If he wins once and starts ta trah again rip off tha sheet of papah that has tha current prahce on it. That's why there's a stack of papers. All ya have ta do is rip it and another is under with a higher price. But contact meh first, mah cell phone is goin' ta always be on."

"Okay," said Jamie. They both turned back to the kid who tried again, barely lifting the metal bar.

"Heah," said Rogue to the kid. "Ah'll do it foah ya. Don't want ya spendin' all yahre money on one game."

"Okay, lady," said the kid. "Thank you." He handed Jamie another three quarters and handed Rogue the mallet.

Rogue used a bit of Blob's powers and easily hit the bell. It rang loudly throughout the room. Rogue picked up one of the giant giraffes and gave it to the kid.

"Thank you," he said as he walked out of the classroom with the giraffe, which was bigger than he was.

"_Thank you_," said a teenage girl that was next in line. "I thought he'd _never_ run out of money."

"Yahre welcome," said Rogue as she walked out.

(-strawberrie-)

Kitty walked around the school like Rogue was doing, just looking around making sure everything was going smoothly. She turned a corner and spotted Logan walking around.

"Hey Logan!" she said.

"Hey Half-pint," he said.

"How's everything going?" Kitty asked.

"There was a guy who was stealing our money," said Logan. "He flirted with Amara, Rahne and Tabitha and stole money from them at the same time. I caught him…threatened him a bit-"

"Did you hurt him?" asked Kitty. Logan looked at her.

"Define hurt," he said. Kitty just laughed.

"Okay, after you threatened him?" she asked.

"I got the money back and warned the girls," finished Logan. "Being security would be a lot easier if I had help."

"Hmm," said Kitty. She looked to the ceiling in thought. "Remy's not doing anything right now, since he works in the evening. I'll tell him he's security with you. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," said Logan. "Tell him I need to talk to him so that we can figure out which areas will be his and which will be mine."

"Sure thing," said Kitty. As Logan walked away she walked into the nearest classroom. She waved at Tabitha who was standing behind a desk collecting money from a tall, Hispanic looking guy on the other side of the desk. Pietro who was beside her was heavily making out with a small blonde while occasionally opening his eye to glance at his watch. There was a line in front of both of them, filled with about ten people of the opposite gender. They were working at the kissing booth. The sign behind them said,

'_$0.50 for ten seconds, $0.60 for fifteen seconds, $0.80 for thirty seconds, $1.10 for forty five seconds, $1.50 for one minute, $2.00 for three minutes.'_

'_I'll talk to them about that later_,' thought Kitty. She got out her cell phone and called Remy.

"Hello _petite_," said Remy as he answered his cell phone. "How is everytin'?"

"So far so good," said Kitty. "Except Logan needs help, since he's the only security guy, so since you're not like, doing anything I thought you could help him."

Remy sighed. "We really need t' get that _homme_ a cell phone," he said.

"I know," said Kitty. "I was planning on getting him one after closing today."

"'K," said Remy. "And yeah, Remy'll be security t'."

"Great," said Kitty. "You need to meet up with Logan so you can map out the areas you'll patrol."

"Do y' know where he is?" asked Remy.

"Last I saw him he was heading down B hall," said Kitty. (1)

"'K," said Remy. "Remy'll be there."

"Thanks," said Kitty. "Later."

"No problem," he said and hung up.

Kitty walked over to Tabitha and Pietro who were currently taking a break.

"Whatever happened to fifty cents for a small make out session?" asked Kitty. "How did you come up with the more money they pay, the longer the make out session?"

"Some guy came up to Tabitha, gave her a twenty and demanded a twenty minute make out session," said Pietro.

"So I gave him one, and we took a small break, where we made up the new prices. It's getting us a lot more money," finished Tabitha

"Did you tell Rogue?" asked Kitty.

"No," said Tabitha looking a little embarrassed.

"It's ok," said Kitty. "I mean, we're getting more money, and you're getting more money since you get 40 of your profits. Just let either Rogue or me know next time you change prices."

"Okay," said Pietro.

Kitty turned to leave as soon as she got out of the classroom an idea came to her. She turned and quickly walked back to Tabitha and Pietro.

"Hey guys," she said. "What if we take your idea a step further?"

"What do you mean?" asked Pietro.

"How about we spread a rumor that if they pay you a significant extra you'll have a small sex session with them?" asked Kitty.

They thought about it for a minute. "Sure," said Pietro.

"Only if they're good looking," said Tabitha. "And are clean, no diseases or anything."

"As if you don't have any already," said Pietro. Tabitha smacked the back of his head.

"Sure, whatever you want," said Kitty. "You guys will set the conditions, figure out your time schedule whatever. I'll get everyone to spread the rumor." She turned and left.

"Hey Tabby," said Pietro. "You aren't allowed to pay me for a little roll between the sheets."

"Of course," said Tabby. "The man _always_ pays."

(-strawberrie-)

"Piotr!" Remy yelled into the phone. "Dis is _not_ funny!"

"Yeah!" said John. They were using three way calling.

"What?" asked Piotr.

"Did y' see de movie playin' on de television in de main hallway?" demanded Remy.

"Yeah! Did you?" asked John.

"No," said Piotr "What's playing?"

"A video of all de distractions done by de _deux_ of us," said Remy.

"Yeah!" said John. "The do… two of us."

"I didn't have anything to do with that!" said Piotr.

"What do you mean?" asked Remy. "Aren't y' de only one wit' de copies of dat?"

"Yeah!" said John. "Aren't you?"

"No," said Piotr. "Rogue has a copy."

"Yeah!" said John. "Rogue has a copy!…What?"

"Rogue has a copy," said Piotr. "You better talk to her, I think she's the one behind it."

"Fine," said Remy as he hung up.

"Yeah!" said John. "Fine!"

Piotr started to laugh as he hung up the phone.

(-strawberrie-)

Rogue was walking through the hallways when Remy grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the main hallway.

"Remy?" asked Rogue. "Remy let go of meh!"

Remy didn't say anything, just stopped when they reached the main hallway, where the other four and a small audience were watching the 'distraction' movie.

"Explain dis," said Remy. She glanced at the screen and saw John in a grass skirt and a coconut top doing the hula.

Rogue grinned at Remy. "Ah thought it'd be a nice touch," she said innocently.

"I'd love to have a copy of this," said a blond woman as she passed by.

Kitty and Rogue looked at each other.

"Copies go on sale tomorrow!" they screamed simultaneously.

"Only fifteen dollars!" added Wanda.

"_Non_," said Remy.

"Remy," said Rogue. "Either we sell them, or ya go lookin' foah sex elsewhere foah a month. And if ya dare get some whore ya might wake up and find yahre certain _member_ gone. Logan's heah remember?"

Remy gulped. "Y' can sell dem," he said. "And Remy won't get mad when y' sell his most embarassin' moments t' de world."

"Thank ya," said Rogue. "Ah love ya."

"_Mon dieu_," said Remy.

(-strawberrie-)

Rogue walked pass the entrance to the school and saw Ororo sitting at a table, watching as people went inside, occasionally making marks on the paper in front of her.

"Hey Ro," said Rogue. "How many people so far?"

"Sixty-three adults and seventy-seven people under twelve have come in," said Ororo.

"Okay cool," said Rogue. "Don't worry, tomorrow ya'll be collectin' tha entrahnce fees instead of countin' how many people come in lahke this."

Ororo nodded. "Tell Logan I need to talk to him if you see him," she said. "I saw someone who looked like they were coming to share in the fair's profits."

Rogue nodded. "We are definitely gettin' him a cell phone," she said. "It's a pain in the ass trahin' ta get in contact with him." She paused. "Ah'll see ya later."

"Okay, bye Rogue," said Ororo.

Rogue walked inside, on the way passing Todd.

"Yo Rogue!" he said.

Rogue stopped, turned and looked at him. "Hey," she said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said. "Just wanna say thanks. This is the best job I could have gotten. The flies are the best I've ever eaten. Clean up duty rocks!"

"Um," said Rogue. "Soah Todd. Glad ya lahke yahre job."

"Tell Kitty I said thanks," said Todd as he hopped off in another direction.

"Soah thing," said Rogue as she walked off. Once she was sure she was out of Todd's sight she gave a small shudder.

"Ew," she said. "I'm so glad Piotr thought to give this job to him."

(-no more strawberries-)

Yeah, that was the first day. I think I could have done better, but I don't have all that much to work with. Usually the first day's always boring. Hopefully you'll like the other chapters better. Next chapter Mutant Fair Day II.

(1) I don't know about other high schools, especially in other states and other countries, but in my high school the hallways are all lettered.


	25. Mutant Fair Day II

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men.

Last Time:  
"_Um," said Rogue. "Soah Todd. Glad ya lahke yahre job."  
_"_Tell Kitty I said thanks," said Todd as he hopped off in another direction.  
_"_Soah thing," said Rogue as she walked off. Once she was sure she was out of Todd's sight she gave a small shudder.  
_"_Ew," she said. "I'm so glad Piotr thought to give this job to him."_

Chapter 25- Mutant Fair Day II

'_Day two_,' thought Logan as he patrolled around the main entrance. He glanced at the door and watched as Ororo collected money from a group of teenagers. He felt his body react to her nearness. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wanna sneak away for a bit?" asked Logan.

"How?" asked Ororo. "Who'll collect the money? And who'll be security?"

(-strawberrie-)

"Here," said Logan. He handed Sam and Ray fifty-dollar bills each. "Patrol in halls A-D."

"Why can't you patrol? Aren't you security?" asked Ray.

"I am," said Logan while shrugging. "But I have something else I need to do at the moment, so you will be security in my absence."

"Something else like make out with Ms. Ororo," said Sam under his breath.

"What?" asked Logan. "For that-" he grabbed the fifty out of Sam's hand. "-You aren't getting paid for the work you do."

Sam smirked. "Then I'm not going to be security," he said.

"I can give you three good reasons to be security along with Ray here," said Logan. He held up a clenched fist and unsheathed one claw. "One…" He unsheathed another. "Two…" Then he unsheathed the last one. "Three. For every claw that's how many times I'll slice your balls. Now what do you say?"

Sam stared at Logan's claws, terrified. "I'll be the best security guard you've ever seen," he said.

(-strawberrie-)

"I need you to collect entrance fees," said Ororo. She was talking to Rahne and Amara on her cell phone, using three way calling. "I'll pay you each sixty dollars."

"Isn't that your job?" asked Amara.

"Yes," said Ororo. "Any more questions?"

"For how long?" asked Rahne.

Ororo shrugged. "I don't know, for maybe a couple of hours," she said.

"I don't know, Rouge and Kitty will kill us," said Rahne.

Ororo rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll pay you each eighty dollars," she said.

"Great," said Amara. "Thanks Ms. Ororo."

"Sure child," said Ororo. "Just get over here so I can leave."

"I'll be there ASAP," said Rahne and hung up.

(-strawberrie-)

"Hey Jamie, can you create two more clones?" asked Sam. They had met up with the original Jamie (known because of the "x" he had on his arm to signify he was the original) as he was walking through the halls.

"Yeah, Sam and I have something we need to do," said Ray. "And we need someone to operate our the popcorn machine for me and the moon bounce for Sam."

"I don't think so," said Jamie. "I'm being stretched a little thin. And I'd have to deal with Rogue and Kitty. The only time I'd ever want to mess with Rogue is when she's all happy after she's been in bed with Remy."

"Then we'll tell Remy to bang her tonight," said Ray.

"Like he wouldn't even if we didn't," said Jamie. "Wait, who's operating the popcorn machine and the moon bounce now?"

"We shut them down temporarily," said Sam. "As long as Rogue or Kitty don't go past it we'll be fine."

"But we need someone quick to operate it," said Ray. "Logan wants us to do something."

"I don't know, I _really_ don't want to mess with Rogue or Kitty," said Jamie. He turned and started to walk away. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later."

"How about if we pay you?" asked Sam.

"How much?" asked Jamie.

"Twenty dollars," said Ray.

"Each," said Jamie.

Ray and Sam rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Fine," they said and each handed Jamie a twenty.

"Thank you," said Jamie and split into three. The two clones headed for Ray and Sam's booths. Ray and Sam left and Jamie turned to go.

"Jamie!" said Amara. She and Rahne ran up to him.

"Here's sixty dollars, create two more clones," said Rahne. "One to operate the lemonade stand for Amara and one to operate the cotton candy machine for me."

"Thank you," said Jamie. He created another two clones and they and Amara and Rahne ran off in separate directions.

"Now it's time for me to win that giant giraffe," he said and walked into one of the classrooms.

(-strawberrie-)

Rogue was hungry so she went into the cafeteria where the food and drinks were being sold. She went over to Lance who was selling pizza.

"Hey Lance," said Rogue. "How's it goin'?"

"Almost out of pizza," said Lance.

"Really?" asked Rogue. "Damn, that was quick. Increase tha price of pizza after Ah get a slahce of cheese."

"Sure," said Lance. Rogue handed him one dollar and he gave her a slice of pizza. Then he turned and ripped the paper showing the price of the pizza. The paper under it displayed,

'_Cheese $2.00 Pepperoni $2.50_.'

Rogue nodded and turned as she took a bite of her pizza. She walked over to one of the tables set up and sat down.

"Hey," said a voice. She looked up and saw Travis.

Rogue rolled her eyes. _'Who else would it have been but Travis?'_ she thought.

"Hello, Travis," said Rogue, deciding to be civil.

"What's up?" asked Travis. He sat down.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. '_Ah don't remembah askin' him ta sit,_' she thought.

"Nothin'," said Rogue. "Just tha normal pressures of runnin' a fair."

"Let me relax you a bit," said Travis.

"How?" asked Rogue mistrustfully.

"Sex does wonders to help relaxation," said Travis.

"Oh gawd," said Rogue. "Are ya offerin' meh sex?"

"Not really," said Travis. Rogue looked doubtful. "By the time I finish you'll be begging for sex."

"Ah doubt it," said Rogue.

"You know what?" asked Travis. "Stop talking." He leaned over the table, grabbed her arms to hold them down and started to kiss her.

'_Bastard!_' thought Rogue. Her foot lashed out and it hit Travis' balls dead center.

Travis went absolutely still and then he dropped like a stone.

Rogue got up and rubbed her remaining pizza into his face.

"That's what ya get ya bastard!" she said out loud. She kicked him once more and turned to go.

"Rogue!" said Kitty as she came running up to Rogue.

"What is it?" asked Rogue. "Couldn't ya just have called? Ah'm really not in tha mood rahght now."

"I wanted to see your face," said Kitty. "Everyone's talking about how the big scary security guy and the African American entrance lady are making out behind the moon bounce."

"Then who's doin' security and collectin' entrahnce money?" asked Rogue.

"Ray and Sam are patrolling where Logan usually patrols and Amara and Rahne are in the entrance," said Kitty.

"But Amara and Rahne are heah doin'-," said Rogue as she turned to look at the popcorn and cotton candy tables. Instead of Amara and Rahne she saw two extra Jamie's running their booths.

"Let's go ta tha moon bounce," said Rogue. She and Kitty ran to the moon bounce. When they got there they saw a hundred-meter line in front of the moon bounce. People were going in to the moon bounce in groups of five, but no one was bouncing. All of them would go to the netted hole in the back and watch Ororo and Logan make out, giggling.

"That's just weird," said Kitty while Rogue nodded. They walked up to Jamie. There was a sign behind him that said, '_Eight dollars to see the odd couple make out_.'

"Jamie," said Rogue softly. Jamie jumped a mile.

"Rogue," he said. He looked at Kitty. "And Kitty. Hi, what's up?"

"Ya and ah both know what's up," said Rogue. "ah want ya ta-"

"I bet you five dollars that they'll start taking off clothes within ten seconds," said a random brunette as he came out of the moon bounce.

Rogue looked at him, an eyebrow raised. She quickly had a telepathic conversation with Jamie.

"Anyone want to bet how long it takes them to take off clothes?" said Jamie loudly. "Anyone?"

"Here," said the same brunette as he slapped a five on the table Jamie was sitting at. "Five dollars. Ten seconds."

"Twenty dollars, five seconds," said a tall red hared girl. The bets came coming in and the money on the table kept pilling up until Rogue ended it.

"Ah bet a hundred dollars in another thirty seconds they'll break it up and leave," said Rogue as she put a hundred dollar bill on the table.

"Any more bets?" asked Jamie. When no one said anything he continued. "Well it's been a minute since the bets first started, so most of you already lost, since they're still there… right?" He called the last part out loudly to the people inside the moon bounce.

"Yeah, they're still making out," said someone from the inside.

"We have another twenty seconds before Rogue looses the bet," said Jamie.

"_Hey guys,"_ Rogue said telepathically to Ororo and Logan.

"_Ya are bein' watched bah most of Daystone,"_ said Rogue. _"Smart move, makin' out behind tha moon bounce. Now, ah have a bet on ya, so in another ten seconds, stop makin' out and leave. And whatever ya do, don't take off any clothes!"_ She closed the conversation before they could reply.

A couple seconds later the kids came out of the moon bounce.

"What happened?" asked Kitty.

"They stopped," said one little girl, about seven years old. "They just stopped, had a quick kiss and left in opposite directions."

"Ah win!" said Rogue as she collected all the money on the table. "And Sam should be here any minute. Our work's done, let's go Kit."

The two of them walked away.

"You cheater," said Kitty.

"What?" asked Rogue, acting innocent.

"You conveniently won," said Kitty. "And you have Jean's powers. But whatever, it's no big, especially since we need the money." Kitty half laughed.

"What was creepy was how everyone got in line ta watch them make out," said Rouge.

"I know," said Kitty. "This place is weird."

"Not as weird as the mansion," said Rogue.

Kitty shrugged. "True," she said. "But the mansion's more crazy than weird."

"Ya just say that because yahre used ta tha wierdness," said Rogue. "Anyway, Ah'm takin' a break. Ah'm goin' ta see Remy."

Kitty nodded. "Okay, I need to see Piotr too," she said. "Thank goodness we share a hotel room or I might not see him at all."

"But sharing a hotel room can also be a bad thing," said Rogue. "We're not getting much sleep at night."

"That's why some genius invented coffee," said Kitty.

(-no more strawberries-)

Arg! There hasn't been any Romy, Kiotr or Jonda goodness. Mostly it's because of the fair and it's craziness, and everyone's everywhere. Sigh. I hope this chapter made up for the last one. I know I liked it better. Well, that's day two. In day three we have a little fun with Jean and Scott.


	26. Mutant Fair Day III

**Crazy**

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. And I don't own oompa loompa's.

Last Time:  
"_I know," said Kitty. "This place is weird."  
_"_Not as weird as the mansion," said Rogue.  
__Kitty shrugged. "True," she said. "But the mansion's more crazy than weird."  
_"_Ya just say that because yahre used ta tha wierdness," said Rogue. "Anyway, Ah'm takin' a break. Ah'm goin' ta see Remy."  
__Kitty nodded. "Okay, I need to see Piotr too," she said. "Thank goodness we share a hotel room or I might not see him at all."  
_"_But sharing a hotel room can also be a bad thing," said Rogue. "We're not getting much sleep at night."  
_"_That's why some genius invented coffee," said Kitty._

Chapter 26- Mutant Fair Day III

"Hey Bobby," said a voice.

Bobby looked up from where he was taking his lunch break and saw Jubilee.

"Hey Jubes," he said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she said. "I was just wandering. It's boring during the day, since I work at nights and I have nothing to do. Everyone else is busy with their booths."

"Wanna just hang with me?" asked Bobby. "You can collect the money from me and just chill."

Jubilee thought it over.

"Here," said Bobby. "I'll even give you a special snow cone. Not a heart or a teddy bear like I'm selling to the customers."

He grabbed a snow cone cup and used his powers to create a snow cone. On the top he added a miniature Jubilee made out of ice.

Jubilee laughed. "That is so awesome!" she said.

"What flavor do you want on top?" asked Bobby.

"Hmm," said Jubilee. "I'll take the mystery flavor. That way my tongue doesn't turn funny colors."

As Bobby put the mystery flavor (In reality it was black raspberry) on Jubilee's snow cone she got an idea.

"Hey, do you know how much more money you could make if you sold these?" she asked.

"Huh?" asked Bobby as he handed Jubilee her snow cone.

Jubilee took her snow cone and started eating it. "This is so weird. I'm eating myself," she said. "Anyway, what if you made this for the customers?"

"How would I be able to do that without giving away the fact that I'm a mutant?" asked Bobby. Jubilee just grinned at him.

"I don't like that look in your eyes," said Bobby, looking at Jubilee warily.

(-strawberrie-)

"Personalized snow cones!" yelled Jubilee to everyone who was passing by. "You can get yourself, a letter, an animal, whatever you want!"

"Can I get a unicorn?" asked a little girl. She looked like a smaller version of Kitty.

"Of course," said Bobby. "That's a dollar fifty." The little girl handed over the money.

"How does it work?" the girl asked confused.

"You see," said Bobby. "All you have to do is tell me what you want. I'll get the cup, you'll put it in this microwave like thing…" Bobby took the cup and handed it to the girl. She opened the door put it in a microwave like box. It had two sides, one on Bobby's side and one on the customer's side.

"I want a unicorn," said the girl.

"Okay, now say 'unicorn' clearly into this microphone," said Bobby. He took a microphone from behind the box that didn't connect to anything.

"Unicorn," the girl said. She handed the microphone back to Bobby.

"Okay," said Bobby. "Now press start." The girl obliged and she began to see rainbow sparkles appear inside the microwave, courtesy of Jubilee while Bobby made a unicorn. When he finished Jubilee stopped the sparkles and stepped on a button that made a little bell ring.

"Done," said Bobby. "Now open it up, and take your unicorn out." She girl did so.

"Wow," she said wondrously. "It's pretty."

"Thank you," said Bobby. Jubilee kicked him. "I mean, yeah it is. Here, hand it to me, what flavor do you want?"

(-strawberrie-)

Rogue was walking through the hallway when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey _chere_," said Remy. Rogue spun and saw Remy standing there, grinning while he held something behind his back.

"Hey swamp rat," said Rogue. "What's behind yahre back."

"Remy thought we were over the pet names," said Remy.

Rogue grinned. "Ya thought wrong," she said.

Remy pouted and Rogue laughed and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hey Remy, sugah," she said. "What's behind yahre back?"

"Dat's better," said Remy. "Dis is Remy." He brought out his left hand, which had a snow cone with a very sad and forlorn Remy on it. "Dis is how Remy wishes he were." He brought out his other hand and on it was Remy and in his arms was Rogue.

Rogue laughed. "How'd ya get those?" she asked him.

"Bobby's sellin' personalized snow cones f' extra," said Remy. "Here, dis one's for y', so dat y' remember how sad Remy's feelin' without y'. It's mystery flavor." He handed Rogue the snow cone with the sad Remy. Rogue laughed and started to suck on it.

"Hmm," she said. "Ah think a happy Remy would taste bettah. Let meh see."

Remy, thinking Rogue was going to kiss him, leaned in. Rogue grabbed his snow cone with the other hand and started to suck on it.

"Yup," she said, grinning. "Tha happy Remy _does_ taste bettah." She handed Remy the sad snow cone.

"Dat was cruel," said Remy. Rogue laughed.

"Let's take a walk," said Rogue after they finished their snow cones. "Ah haven't had tahme ta enjoy tha fair with ya."

"'course Rogue," said Remy. He put his free arm around her waist and they started walking. Soon they reached the classroom that had Scott's booth.

"Ah am _so glad_ we thought of this," said Rogue as she watched Scott.

His booth was one made up by the devious minds of Rogue and Kitty with little suggestions added by the other four. Scott's booth was titled, "Hit the Geek." Scott was attached on a large circle that was vertically placed and spun in a circle. His arms and legs were spread so that he looked like a giant X if you didn't count his head.

The object was to accurately hit Scott with one of the paint filled water balloons. If you hit his chest you got ten points. If you hit his legs or arms you got twenty points. If you hit his feet or hands you got thirty points. If you hit his face you got a hundred points.

When you pay, you are given a certain amount of paint balloons. One dollar gets you five paint balloons, five dollars gets you thirty-five paint balloons. Once you have used up all your paint balloons your points are added up and however many points you get tells what prize you get. Jamie was there, collecting money and handing out the paint balloons.

The day was half over and Scott had a lot of paint all over his chest, legs and arms. No one had gotten his face yet, though judging by the amount of paint around it, many have tried.

"Having fun Scott?" asked Rogue. Scott just glared at her, thought it was hard to tell since he had on his sunglasses and the fact that he was spinning around.

"Y wanna try?" asked Remy.

"Soah," said Rogue. They got in line and when it was their turn Remy paid ten dollars for the both of them, silencing Rogue when she started to protest his paying.

"De gentleman always pays," said Remy.

Rogue was first. She stretched her arms, grabbed a paint balloon, aimed and threw it at Scott, hitting his face dead center. The balloon exploded in a burst of yellow, spraying his face.

"Rogue!" screamed Scott indignantly.

"Just trahin' ta win," said Rogue. She proceeded to throw the rest of the thirty-five balloons, all of them hitting Scott in the face.

"How does it taste Scott?" asked Remy. Scott didn't say anything and Remy and Rogue snickered.

"Wow," said Jamie. "No one's done that before. You get to pick two of the giant stuffed animals."

"Ah'll get that giant green snake and tha brown teddy bear with tha heart," said Rogue. She took the snake and draped it around her neck. She just held the teddy bear.

Remy was up next. Like Rogue, he hit Scott's face every time.

"Remy'll get de giant tiger and…" he winked at Rogue. "De giant heart wit "I Love y'." Rogue smiled.

When Remy got his prizes they turned to leave. Rogue looked at her watch and turned to call back to Scott.

"Hey Scott!" she said. "Your shift's goin' ta be ovah in an houah (hour)! Then ya can switch with Jean!"

Rogue and Remy laughed, remembering what Jean's booth was. They turned to go.

"By de way," said Remy. "Y' look so sexy wit dat snake around y' neck."

"So?" asked Rogue. "What ya goin' ta do about it?"

Remy jiggled his keys. "Remy's payin' for de hotel room, why not use it?" he asked.

Rogue grinned at him. "Let's go!" she said.

(-strawberrie-)

Piotr and Kitty were currently doing what Remy and Rogue were doing, walking around and enjoying the fair, since Piotr's work for the day was over.

"I think I enjoy Jean's booth out of all," said Kitty.

"It's not as creative or as fun as Scott's," pointed out Piotr.

Kitty shrugged. "Yeah," she said. "But after all that dunking, her hair dye has probably washed out."

"You wanna go see?" asked Piotr.

"Sure," said Kitty. She checked her purse to make sure the camera was still there, and they ran towards the dunking booth.

(-strawberrie-)

"Oh, my, gosh," said Kitty. She stood there and stared at a very irate Jean.

"Call everyone," said an equally stunned Piotr.

"Here," said Kitty. "Take pictures." She handed her camera to Piotr who started to take pictures. She took out her phone and dialed Rogue.

"Yeah?" asked Rogue. She sounded very relaxed and content.

"Get over here," said Kitty, still staring at Jean. "To Jean's booth. And bring Remy."

"Why?" asked Rogue.

"Don't ask," said Kitty. "Just come."

"Okay," said Rouge. "Give meh and Remy… fifteen minutes ta get there."

"Wait aren't you… never mind, just get here," said Kitty. She hung up and shook her head at Rogue and Remy.

"They'll be here in fifteen minutes," Kitty said. "They are at the hotel."

"Wanda and John?" asked Piotr, taking pictures every once in awhile.

"Dialing," said Kitty with her phone at her ear.

"Hello?" said Wanda. She sounded exactly how Rogue had when she picked up the phone.

"Get over to Jean's booth now. Bring John, I know he's with you," said Kitty.

"Okay," said Wanda. "Hold on it'll take us like…ten minutes."

"Where are you?" asked Kitty.

"Just outside the school," said Wanda. "Logan and Ororo took our usual spot and now everyone knows about it. We'll be right there, just have to find our clothes…" She hung up.

Kitty shook her head at her four friends. "Was everyone screwing each other except for us?" she asked.

Piotr looked at her, and eyebrow raised. "Want to change that?" he asked.

Kitty shook her head mock-sadly. "I wish," she said. "It's too late now."

"Sure?" asked Piotr. "How long will Wanda and John take?"

"Ten minutes," said Kitty.

"So we have ten minutes," said Piotr. "More than enough time." He took Kitty's hand and led her to a nearby janitor's closet. It was currently empty, seeing as how school was closed.

Kitty shook her head while smiling. "Well, we don't want to miss out on all the fun," she said.

(-strawberrie-)

Fifteen minutes later the six of them were all at Jean's booth, just looking at her. Kitty and Piotr were looking, John and Remy were staring and Rogue and Wanda were laughing.

"If she were smaller and her hair green she'd be an oompa loompa," said Rogue.

"Who did this?" asked John wondrously. "They're a _genius_."

Someone had sneaked around and put orange dye in the dunking tank. Jean, unsuspecting, kept being dunked into the water and her skin started to gradually become orange.

"She was a lighter orange when we first saw her," said Kitty. She held out her digital camera. "See?"

"I do good work don't I?" asked a voice. The six of them turned and saw Tabitha.

"You did this?" asked Rogue. She and Kitty looked at Tabitha hard. Tabitha shifted uneasily under their gazes.

"Yeah," she said warily.

"You, are, _brilliant_!" said Kitty.

Tabitha smiled. "Thank you, thank you," she said. "No autographs, please."

(-no more strawberries-)

Ah, I love Scott and Jean's booths. So funny.


	27. Mutant Fair Day IV

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men.

Last Time:  
"_Who did this?" asked John wondrously. "They're a genius."  
__Someone had sneaked around and put orange dye in the dunking tank. Jean, unsuspecting kept being dunked into the water and her skin started to gradually become orange.  
_"_She was a lighter orange when we first saw her," said Kitty. She held out her digital camera. "See?"  
_"_I do good work don't I?" asked a voice. The six of them turned and saw Tabitha.  
_"_You did this?" asked Rogue. She and Kitty looked at Tabitha hard. Tabitha shifted uneasily under their gazes.  
_"_Yeah," she said warily.  
_"_You, are, brilliant!" said Kitty.  
__Tabitha smiled. "Thank you, thank you," she said. "No autographs, please."_

Chapter 27- Mutant Fair Day IV

Wanda sneaked up behind John and put her hands over his eyes. They were outside of the school, around their newest make out spot.

"Like, guess who!" she said in the perkiest voice she could.

"It hurt to talk that way didn't it Wanda?" asked John as he took her hands from his eyes and turned to face her. He quickly kissed her.

Wanda nodded gravely. "It did," she said. "I love Kitty and all, and she's laying off the 'likes' but God, if I _ever_ start talking like that shoot me."

"I wouldn't do that," said John. "Then who would I have to fuck every night?"

"John!" said Wanda indignantly. She turned away from him and crossed her arms.

John grinned and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer.

"You know it's true _shiela_," he said huskily in her ear.

Wanda grinned and turned to kiss him again.

"Let's go see the magic show," said Wanda.

"Do we have to?" asked John. "We _know_ how they're doing it."

Wanda grinned evilly and lifted her hand, showing him one of his lighters. The rest she had in her purse, right next to the pepper spray.

"What?" asked John incredulously. He started to search his thousands of pockets and found he was without his lighters.

"Wanda," he said. "Gimme my lighters."

"Come with me to the magic show," said Wanda, enjoying the moment.

"Gimme my lighters," repeated John. He lunged for it, but Wanda was prepared. She quickly made a shield around herself, which John bounced off of and fell on his butt.

"Come to the magic show with me or you're not getting your lighters _or_ laid for a week," said Wanda. She grinned. "Now for the test, do you love your lighters and sex enough to withstand a magic show?"

John immediately started singing the jeopardy theme song.

"Do do do do. Do do do. Do do do do _do_ dododododo," he sang. He started to wave his pointer fingers and dance.

"_John_," said Wanda. John immediately stopped in the middle of a cartwheel. He fell to the ground, face up.

"Ow," he said. "What?"

"Magic show?" Wanda reminded him.

"Oh yeah," said John. He got up and brushed his pants. "Let's go."

(-strawberrie-)

"And now, I, the great Houndini's son's, daughter's, fiancé's, husband's, wife's, granddaughter's, son's, sister's thrice removed's, brother's, cousin's wife's, sister's, friend's, friend of a friend's, sister's twice removed's, second cousin's, nephew, Roberto will make this hundred pound couch-" said Roberto as he paused for dramatic effect. "- disappear!" He was on stage in the auditorium as John and Wanda walked in. "And then!" He paused again for dramatic effect. "I, the great Houndini's son's, daughter's, fiancé's, husband's, wife's, granddaughter's, son's, sister's thrice removed's, brother's, cousin's wife's, sister's, friend's, friend of a friend's, sister's twice removed's, second cousin's, nephew, Roberto will make it reappear," He paused once again. "Once again."

He walked over to the big, comfy couch. "And now!" said Roberto again. He started to wave his magic stick. "Alaka…Ala… what's my line again?"

"Alakazam idiot!" hissed Kurt from inside the couch. Not so loudly so that the audience could hear. The couch had an empty space under the cushions where Kurt was lying.

"Thanks," Roberto whispered. "Now! I will make the couch…disappear!" He flourished his wand. "Alakazam idiot!"

"Oh Lord," muttered Kurt as he teleported himself and the couch backstage in a cloud of smoke.

The audience started whispering wondrously, while Wanda and John were barely restraining their laughter.

"And now…" said Roberto. "I, the great Houndini's son's, daughter's, fiancé's, husband's, wife's, granddaughter's, son's, sister's thrice removed's, brother's, cousin's wife's, sister's, friend's, friend of a friend's, sister's twice removed's, second cousin's, nephew, Roberto, will bring it back again." He flourished his wand again, this time more extravagantly. "Alakazam idiot!"

Wanda and John burst into hysterical laughter as Kurt teleported the couch back again on stage, and teleported himself backstage.

The audience started clapping enthusiastically while Kurt, using his image inducer walked in from the left of the stage, carrying a big box.

"For this next trick," said Roberto. "I, the great Houndini's son's, daughter's, fiancé's, husband's, wife's, granddaughter's, son's, sister's thrice removed's, brother's, cousin's wife's, sister's, friend's, friend of a friend's, sister's twice removed's, second cousin's, nephew, Roberto, will need an assistant from the audience."

Immediately hands rose and people screamed to get Roberto's attention.

"Me! Oh Me! Pick me, the great Houndini's son's, daughter's, fiancé's, husband's, wife's, granddaughter's, son's, sister's thrice removed's, brother's, cousin's wife's, sister's, friend's, friend of a friend's, sister's twice removed's, second cousin's, nephew, Roberto!" screamed John in a high pitched girl's voice. Wanda was laughing too hard to stop him.

"You there!" said Roberto, pointing out a girl in the audience.

"You don't _love_ me!" screamed John accusingly at Roberto. He broke into tears and sank back into his seat. Wanda consoled him while barely biting back more laughter.

"Who did he pick?" said John. "Who's that little whore he picked!" He got up and started to look to the left. He stopped when he saw Kitty walking towards stage.

John's eyes got wide as he searched the audience and saw Piotr glaring at him.

"Excuse me?" mouthed Piotr.

John's eyes widened even more and he started to frantically wave his hands in a 'no' gesture.

"No! No! I didn't mean it! She's not a whore! She's a very nice girl and I love her and all…" said John.

"You **_what_**?" screamed Piotr.

Wanda patted John on the shoulder. "Wrong thing to say luv," she said.

"Now you tell me," said John in a small voice. He looked around wildly for an escape and found one.

"**RUN**!" he screamed and ran out the door, Piotr following closely.

Wanda heard laughter from the right and turned to see Remy and Rogue falling over each other laughing. She grinned and waved at them. She sat down again, stealing some of John's popcorn.

"Wanda!" said a loud voice. Everyone turned to look at the entrance to the auditorium where David was standing.

"David?" asked Wanda.

"Wanda," said David. He walked over to where she was standing and took her hands in his. Wanda snatched her hands away, and David tried to take them back again.

"Wanda, tell me what I must do," said David. "I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't think, or _breathe_ without you. I need you. Tell me what I must do to win your heart."

"You have to be John," said Wanda.

David rolled his eyes. "Who would want to be like him?" he asked. "He's a freak."

Wanda stared at him and then suddenly punched him in the jaw.

"That _freak_ is my boyfriend," she said. She kicked him. "That _freak_ is the guy I love more than life and in that _freak_ lies a man that is a million times the man you are. Wait, you aren't a man, you're a mere _boy_!" With that Wanda kicked him once again and stalked over to where Remy and Rogue were sitting.

"Anyway," said Roberto. "On with the show!"

"Now," he said. "I will take this beautiful- I mean…" Roberto paused and searched wildly for a big metal guy coming after him. When he realized Piotr wasn't there he calmed down. "Yes, beautiful young lady and I will put her in this box… you're not claustrophobic are you? No? Good." Kitty walked into the box, faced the audience and waved before Kurt closed the box.

"Now, with my faithful assistant Kurt, I, the great Houndini's son's, daughter's, fiancé's, husband's, wife's, granddaughter's, son's, sister's thrice removed's, brother's, cousin's wife's, sister's, friend's, friend of a friend's, sister's twice removed's, second cousin's, nephew, Roberto, will stick swords through her," said Roberto.

The audience murmured in fear and anticipation.

"What!" screamed Kitty, trying to act scared. "You never said anything about this! I want **out**!"

"Don't worry," said Roberto. "Nothing will happen to you."

"Now, I will demonstrate how sharp these knives are," said Roberto. He picked one up and Kurt came over with a feather. They put it on top of the sword and without applying any pressure, the feather cut in half.

The audience murmured some more.

"Okay," said Roberto. "Brace yourself!"

He and Kurt picked up a total of two dozen swords and stuck it through the box from all four sides.

Kitty didn't feel a thing, since she was phasing the whole time.

"Now, I, the great Houndini's son's, daughter's, fiancé's, husband's, wife's, granddaughter's, son's, sister's thrice removed's, brother's, cousin's wife's, sister's, friend's, friend of a friend's, sister's twice removed's, second cousin's, nephew, Roberto, and my faithful assistant Kurt will take out the swords. And we will open the door to show you the girl once again," said Roberto. He and Kurt removed the swords and opened the door to Kitty's smiling face.

The audience gave them a standing ovation.

"Thank you, thank you," said Roberto. Kurt hid behind him. "If you _really_ enjoyed the show please show how much you appreciated it by placing some money in your cup holder. Someone will be around to pick up the money."

"And for my final trick," said Roberto. "I will do like my ancestor Houndini and I, the great Houndini's son's, daughter's, fiancé's, husband's, wife's, granddaughter's, son's, sister's thrice removed's, brother's, cousin's wife's, sister's, friend's, friend of a friend's, sister's twice removed's, second cousin's, nephew, Roberto, will disappear." Then Kurt teleported them offstage.

"How did he do it?" exclaimed Kitty. "I was right here!"

(-strawberrie-)

"Now it's our turn," said Wanda. She and John were backstage, Rogue was behind them, putting different colored glitter in different test tube like containers.

"Kiss for luck?" said John as he turned to face her.

Wanda eyed his outfit first. "Have I told you how much I love this outfit?" she asked him. He was wearing a tight, black, sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles and black pants with fire starting from the bottom seam. He had on a black headband with fire that held his hair out of his eyes.

"Every day since we started this luv," said John. He grinned and kissed her. After the kissing continued for another five minutes Rogue stopped them.

"Okay, enough," said Rogue. "Ah knew ah should have stayed ta make soah that ya actually appear foah yahre show."

Wanda and John stopped and glared at Rogue.

"Yeah, yeah, ah love ya too," said Rogue.

"Y' cheatin' on Remy _chere_?" asked Remy as he appeared backstage.

"Nevah," said Rogue as she went in Remy's arms and they started to make out.

"Okay, enough!" said Wanda. Rogue glared at her while Wanda grinned back.

"Announce me," said John.

Rogue rolled her eyes while Remy grabbed the microphone.

"Presenting," said Remy. He paused dramatically and wriggled his eyebrows at Rogue. "The great," He paused again. "Pyro."

John walked onto the stage while the audience clapped enthusiastically.

Remy put down the microphone and walked over to Rogue, wriggling his eyebrows again.

"'ow was dat _chere_?" said Remy, grinning.

Rogue stared at him as if she didn't know who she was. "Are ya on crack?" she asked.

Remy grinned broadly. "'Course not!" he said.

(-strawberrie-)

"Presenting, my _beautiful_ assistant, Scarlett," said John on stage. Wanda walked on stage, waving at the audience. She was dressed in a tight fitting, red, glittery halter-top that showed her stomach and matching tight pants.

John stared at her as she walked. The desire to forget everything and fuck Wanda right here, on the stage, in front of everyone was so strong he forgot everything else.

"JOHN!" screamed Rogue from backstage.

"Er, right," said John. "I, Pyro, with the help of my lovely, sexy, beautiful, alluring, desirable, seductive, charming, graceful, enchanting, exquisite, gorgeous, ravishing, radiant-"

"John if you don't stop-!" screamed Rogue again.

"Yes, right," said John. "Will…" his voice lowered dramatically. "…Play with fire."

Remy pressed a button backstage and fire shot up from two sides of the stage, and disappeared.

"Now," said John. "Scarlett, my lovely, sexy, beautiful, alluring, desirable, seductive, charming, graceful, enchanting, exquisite, gorgeous, ravishing, radiant-"

"_John_," warned Rogue.

John sighed dramatically. "Yes mother," he said.

"WHAT?" Rogue screeched. She appeared on stage, grabbed John and dragged him off stage where she issued whatever punishment she thought was dire enough.

Wanda sighed. "He'll be back in a few seconds," she said. "One…two…three…"

"Excuse the interruption!" said John. He adjusted his shirt, which was slightly askew, as he walked back on stage. He tried to look for his headband, but gave up after a few seconds, not finding it.

"Now, Scarlett, the magical glitter, if you please," said John.

Wanda went backstage and brought out a cart with different colored glitter in the test tubes.

"Thank you," said John. They walked towards the back of the stage where twenty small piles of wood were laying.

"First," said John as he turned to the audience. "Unless you are a certified Pyro," John showed them a home made card with a crude crayon drawing of him and 'Certified Pyro' written on it in crayon. "Then don't attempt anything you see here. Second, if the fire gets too out of hand, the sprinklers will come on. Umbrellas are placed under your seat if that happens."

"Now, Scarlett," said John. "If you will light up that pile of wood." Wanda used a match and lit up the wood. "Now, put the _red_ magical glitter in the fire." Wanda did and it made a small explosion in the fire. "Now I will say the magic words, 'Holy Fire' and it will turn into a tree." He paused.

"HOLY FIRE!" he screamed and shaped the fire into a tree. The audience gasped in surprise and started to applaud. John extinguished the fire, making it look as if the tree ate itself.

For the next hour John proceeded to make bunnies, unicorns, tigers, flowers, chairs, and other random objects, to the amusement of the crowd.

"And now, for my final trick, I shall make my lovely, sexy, beautiful, alluring, desirable, seductive, charming, graceful, enchanting, exquisite, gorgeous, ravishing, radiant-" He paused, listening for Rogue's scream. He shrugged when he didn't hear it.

"Probably making out with Remy," he whispered to Wanda. "-stunning, dazzling, divine, angelic, well, maybe not angelic, assistant Scarlett, out of fire!"

"What?" asked Wanda.

"Trust me," John whispered to her. He raised his voice so that the audience could hear.

"Get the remains of all the glitter and put it in this last fire," said John.

Eyebrow raised, Wanda did as told.

"Now, _carefully_, step into the fire," said John. The audience gasped in horror, but Wanda knew John would keep her safe. She stepped into the fire and it grew immediately as if it were consuming her. The audience was sitting on the edge of their seats.

"Step out now please," said John.

Wanda stepped out and the audience started clapping.

"Wait!" screamed John and the audience quieted. "It's not over yet." He paused dramatically once more.

"**HOLY FIRE**!" he screamed and Wanda was made out of the flames, the details there down to the star she had painted on her fingernails.

The audience started applauding wildly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said John. "Show your appreciation by leaving an even _bigger_ donation than the one you left for the great Houndini's son's, daughter's, fiancé's, husband's, wife's, granddaughter's, son's, sister's thrice removed's, brother's, cousin's wife's, sister's, friend's, friend of a friend's, sister's twice removed's, second cousin's, nephew, Roberto, and his faithful assistant Kurt." John huffed.

"Stupid Roberto," he said. "He loves Kitty more than me." He crossed his arms and stalked off the stage.

(-no more strawberries-)

Laughs hysterically. I LOVED writing this chapter. It made me laugh sooo much. Where do I come up with this stuff?


	28. Mutant Fair Day V

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men, or oompa loompas

Last Time:  
"_**HOLY FIRE**!" he screamed and Wanda was made out of the flames, the details there down to the star she had painted on her fingernails.  
__The audience started applauding wildly.  
_"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said John. "Show your appreciation by leaving an even bigger donation than the one you left for the great Houndini's son's, daughter's, fiancé's, husband's, wife's, granddaughter's, son's, sister's thrice removed's, brother's, cousin's wife's, sister's, friend's, friend of a friend's, sister's twice removed's, second cousin's, nephew, Roberto, and his faithful assistant Kurt." John huffed.  
_"_Stupid Roberto," he said. "He loves Kitty more than me." He crossed his arms and stalked off the stage._

Chapter 28- Mutant Fair Day V

"Hey Kitty," said a male voice.

"Hey baby," said Kitty as she turned around. " Wait, Chris?" she said confusedly.

"No, you got it right the first time," said Chris. "_Baby_."

"No, sorry, I thought you were Piotr," said Kitty. "All the sleepless nights have finally caught up with me."

"You know you really want _me_ to be your baby," said Chris.

"What do you want?" asked Kitty, tired of him.

"You," said Chris. When Kitty opened her mouth he held up his hand to silence her. "I know I know, you're with that loser, and for some reason you aren't willing to give him up for me." When Kitty closed her mouth he smirked. "I'm on my way to see your loser boyfriend get beat by that fat dude in the weight lifting contest."

"Piotr's not going to lose," said Kitty.

"Wanna bet?" asked Chris.

Kitty narrowed her eyes and suddenly smiled. "I bet two hundred dollars that Piotr's going to win," she said.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "I'll look forward to collecting the money," he said.

"Don't be so sure you're going to win," said Kitty. "I _know_ my boyfriend."

She turned and without another word walked away.

(-strawberrie-)

"Rogue, I need your help," said Kitty.

"Now?" said Rogue. She was on the other end of the phone. "I'm kinda-"

"It's Chris," interrupted Kitty.

"What'd he do?" asked Rogue. She heard shuffling in the background and Rogue telling someone to 'Stop.' Probably telling Remy.

"He was saying shyt about Piotr and how he's going to lose to Blob in the weight lifting contest," said Kitty. "So I bet him two hundred dollars that Piotr would win."

"Do you even _have_ two hundred dollars?" asked Rogue.

"No, but I have you on my side," said Kitty while smiling broadly. Rogue quieted. Remy said something in the background and Rogue responded. Kitty waited until they had finished.

"Dat's cheatin' _petite_," said Remy. He had grabbed Rogue's phone.

"Well, Rogue cheated with the whole Ororo and Logan making out bet," said Kitty. Kitty heard Remy ask Rogue about it and Rogue explained.

"Oh," said Remy. "Den never mind. Here's Rogue."

"Sorry," said Rogue. "He grabbed it from meh. Anyway, here's what we're going ta do…"

(-strawberrie-)

"Hey Fred," said Rogue. He was preparing for the weight lifting contest in one of the rare empty classrooms. (1)

"Hey Rogue," said Fred. He nodded at Kitty. "Kitty."

"Hey," said Kitty.

"Ahmma be blunt," said Rogue. "Ah need ya ta be gone during the weight lifitin' contest."

"Then who's going to lift weights against Piotr?" asked Fred.

"Ah am," said Rogue.

"But the audience will expect me," said Fred.

"Don't worry about that," said Rogue.

"But…" started Fred.

"Look, here's a… twenty," said Kitty, as she handed Fred a twenty dollar bill. "There's an all you can eat buffet about forty minutes from here. It costs nineteen dollars, so this makes up for it. Get lost."

"Well, when you put it that way," said Fred. "Thanks!"

He got up and left the room, just as Piotr came in.

"Close the door," Kitty told Piotr. Looking at her confusedly, he obliged.

"Okay Rogue," said Kitty.

Rogue inhaled and exhaled and then used Mystique's power to slowly transform into Fred.

"What are you doing?" said Piotr when Rogue finally finished transforming. "Where's Fred?"

Kitty explained what was going on to him.

"Okay," said Piotr. "But you're going to have to act believable. Don't lose in the first round."

(-strawberrie-)

"Hey Chris," said Kitty in, what she hoped was, her most seductive voice. She was walking to the football stands. The contest was being held in the football field while watchers were in the stands.

"Hey Kitty," said Chris. "You give up?"

"Please," said Kitty. "The contest hasn't started."

They sat down and watched the contest as it began. They were tied when intermission started, where Rogue and Piotr got to rest and drink some water.

"You know what?" said Kitty as she turned to Chris.

"You're ready to give him up?" asked Chris.

"Do you ever give up?" asked Kitty.

"Not when the prize is so beautiful," said Chris.

Kitty looked at him, unsure of whether to be mad or thank him for calling her beautiful. "Anyway, I'm feeling lucky," said Kitty. "Wanna double the amount?"

"You have four hundred dollars you're willing to give me?" asked Chris.

"I think the better question is do you have four hundred dollars you're going to give _me_," said Kitty. "You accept?"

"Of course," said Chris and they shook hands.

'_What did ya do now?_' Rogue asked Kitty telepathically. '_Ah saw ya shake hands._'

'_I just doubled the stakes,_' said Kitty, smiling at her from her seat.

'_Good lord, yahre worse than meh,_' said Rogue. '_Oh well, it'll get us moah money._'

Kitty smiled again. When she was sure Chris was watching her she blew Piotr a kiss.

"Good luck!" she screamed to him. He flashed her a wave and the thumbs up sign.

The contest resumed until the last bit where they had to lift four hundred pounds each. (2) Piotr struggled a bit in the beginning, but managed to lift the whole four hundred.

When it came to Rogue's turn she lifted it halfway and then dropped it. She then collapsed on the floor.

"The winner!" announced Jamie. "Piotr!"

The crowd started cheering.

"I believe you owe me four hundred dollars," said Kitty. She turned to Chris, smiling broadly. While grumbling he wrote a check for four hundred dollars which he signed and gave Kitty.

She accepted it with a smile. "Never underestimate my boyfriend," she said.

(-strawberrie-)

"_Chere_, can y' go get Remy some more cards?" asked Remy as he came up behind her a few hours later.

"Why can't ya?" asked Rogue.

"Remy cleaned out every store in Daystone, and if he goes back they'll start askin' questions," he said.

Rogue laughed. "Soah sugah," she said. "How many packs do ya need?"

"Uh," said Remy. "'Bout…a hundred?"

"A hundred?" exclaimed Rogue. "Are ya _insane_?"

"T'day's de grand finale," said Remy. "It's more spectacular than de rest of de other shows."

Rogue looked at him and then held out her hand.

"What?" said Remy.

"Ah need yahre credit card," said Rogue. "How do ya expect meh ta pay?"

Remy sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Here," he said. "While y're at it, buy y'reself sometin'."

Rogue squealed and gave him a hug and a huge kiss.

"Ya do love meh!" she exclaimed.

Remy laughed. "T' much coffee _chere_," he said. "Anyway, Remy notices y' don't come t' de fireworks show."

"Ah'll come today," said Rogue. "Sorry sugah."

"No problem," said Remy. "Jus' show. As Remy said, today's show is goin' t' be de best."

(-strawberrie-)

"When's it goin' ta start?" asked Rogue. She walked over to where John and Wanda were making out and Piotr and Kitty were sitting and talking on a blanket.

Kitty checked her watch. "It should start in about half an hour," she said.

Rogue glanced over at Wanda and John. They were groping the hems of their shirts.

"Honestly, they need a keepah (keeper)," Rogue said to Kitty and Piotr. "Hey ya two! Yahre in public! Break it up!"

Wanda and John stopped and glared at Rogue.

"We _are_ their keepers," said Kitty.

Rogue glanced at her before she looked back at Wanda and John.

"If ya are just makin' out, ah don't care," said Rogue. "But please, _please_, don't have sex in front of meh."

John and Wanda grumbled and John took Wanda in his arms and started playing with her hair as they talked.

A few minutes later the lights around the school dimmed and everyone looked towards the school roof.

(-strawberrie-)

"Show time," said Remy. "Ready Jubs?"

"Yup," she said.

Remy sent a charged card into the air. When it exploded Jubilee made fireworks look like it appeared from the charged card. Remy sent up card after card and Jubilee made white, blue, orange, red, green, yellow and purple fireworks. She even mixed up the colors, using purple and blue together, green and white, red white and blue, orange and yellow and so on.

After about half an hour of this, Remy and Jubilee stopped and Jubilee started lighting _real_ fireworks while Remy took a microphone connected to huge speakers all around the school.

"Citizens of Trident," he said and his voice echoed around the school. The fireworks continued to burst behind him.

"What is he doin'?" asked Rogue. Kitty shrugged.

"No one told me," she said.

"That's because it was a surprise!" said John.

"Dis fireworks show marks de end of Scarlett Fair," continued Remy.

"Thanks for telling us to go for the idea," Rogue said to Wanda.

"No problem," she said. "Thanks for naming the fair after me."

Rogue and Kitty shrugged.

"Dese five days have had a _major_ impact on Remy's sex life," said Remy.

"REMY!" screamed Rogue.

Remy grinned and waved at Rogue. "Hey _chere_," he said. "Anyway, it's been a helluva week, and dis wouldn't be possible if it weren't for _deux_ of de three best _femmes_ in de universe. Sadly, Remy's only goin' out wit one of de three, _mais_ dey did give him a good time at de _Celestial_ _deux_ weeks ago-"

"REMY!" screamed all three of the girls in unison. Remy waved again.

"As Remy was sayin'," continued Remy. "It wouldn't be possible if not for two of the three best girls in de universe. So, all of us who work here decided t' put dis little bit t'gether for dem. If y' all would kindly go t' de front of the school, so y' can see properly."

After they moved to the front of the school Rogue spoke.

"What's goin' on?" she asked Piotr, Wanda and John.

"You'll see," said Piotr. "And don't try reading my mind."

Rogue glared at him and looked towards the top of the school. Remy had seen that everyone was in the front of the school so he started.

"Dis show has a bit of evert'in," said Remy. "It's an introduction for y' who don't know us, and for us it's a way t' remember dis week. Now without further ado, presenting, Scarlett Fair."

Immediately fireworks appeared, showing the words, 'Scarlett Fair.' Then an image of Jamie operating the test of strength booth appeared out of new fireworks.

"Jamie!" Remy said. Images of the multiple Jamies at their booths appeared as the one Jamie left. "And…de male part of his family! Big family eh?"

That image faded away and a picture of Tabitha and Pietro making out behind the kissing booth appeared.

"Our personal flirts, Tabitha and Pietro!" said Remy.

That image faded and in a burst of color Todd appeared. He was standing by a trashcan, giving the audience the peace sign.

"Our faithful, one man clean up crew, Todd," said Remy.

Next were two images side by side. One was of Logan threatening some poor kid and the other was of Ororo collecting entrance money.

"Our security, Logan and our entrance lady Ororo!" said Remy. "But y' mostly remember dem like dis!"

The newest image was of Logan and Ororo making out behind the moon bounce.

"_Gumbo_," said Logan warningly.

Remy flinched visibly. "It wasn't Remy! It was Jubilee's idea!" he said.

"Remy!" said Jubilee. The audience laughed.

"While Logan and Ororo were…busy, y' may have noticed dese lovely ladies collectin' y're money!" said Remy. A picture of Amara and Rahne flirting with a cute guy instead of collecting money appeared.

"Well, dey were _supposed_ t' be collecting money," said Remy. "Well, that's not a problem because _dese_ guys were being security!"

An image of Sam and Ray flirting with a couple of girls appeared.

"And _dey_ were supposed t' be watchin' out for trouble," said Remy. He shook his head. "Kids."

That image faded and an image of Lance in a pizza hat, giving pizza to a customer appeared.

"Our pizza guy, Lance," said Remy. "Thank y' Lance, y' have served y're duty well."

That image faded and Bobby handing the little girl a unicorn snow cone.

"Our _coolest_ member," said Remy. "Bobby!"

Bobby stood up. "Thank you, thank you," he started. "I'd like to thank-"

"Sit down!" said Amara as she reached up and pulled him back down.

"Now dis guy, he operated one of Remy's two favorite booths," said Remy.

"Scott," said Kitty, Rogue and Wanda in unison.

"Remy went again, and again t' dese booths," said Remy. "Scott!"

An image of Scott upside down on the wheel appeared. Remy had finished a throw and the paintball had exploded on Scott's face.

The crowd roared with laughter, especially Kitty, John, Rogue, Wanda and Piotr.

"And his…never mind, I won't say it…girlfriend, Jean!" said Remy.

An image of Jean sitting on the dunking booth appeared. Jubilee had made it so that Jean's face was orange and her hair green.

As the crowd roared with laughter Rogue said, "Tha _perfect_ oompa loompa."

"Now we have the great Houndini's son's, daughter's, fiancé's, husband's, wife's, granddaughter's, son's, sister's thrice removed's, brother's, cousin's wife's, sister's, friend's, friend of a friend's, sister's twice removed's, second cousin's, nephew, Roberto and his faithful assistant Kurt!" said Remy.

A picture of Kurt smacking Roberto on the back of his head appeared, making the audience laugh again.

"Jubilee!" screamed Roberto. "You _could_ have made me look better!"

"Sit down, Mr. The great Houndini's son's, daughter's, fiancé's, husband's, wife's, granddaughter's, son's, sister's thrice removed's, brother's, cousin's wife's, sister's, friend's, friend of a friend's, sister's twice removed's, second cousin's, nephew, Roberto. The brilliant one who said, 'Alakazam idiot!'," said Kurt.

"Now we have the great Pyro a.k.a. John," said Remy. "And his lovely, sexy, beautiful, alluring, desirable, seductive, charming, graceful, enchanting, exquisite, gorgeous, ravishing, radiant-" He paused, listening for Rogue's scream. He continued when he didn't hear it. "-stunning, dazzling, divine, angelic, well, maybe not angelic, assistant Scarlett a.k.a Wanda!"

An image of Wanda and John making out in front of a pillar of fire appeared.

"Oh I like that," said Wanda. She turned to Piotr. "Do you think you could paint that for me?"

Piotr eyed it and then nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I can even make it better. Especially with all the paints Kitty gave me." He gave Kitty's shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"Next we have our weight lifters, Fred and Piotr!" said Remy. An image of them appeared, each struggling to lift the weights. They were even, both with the same amount of concentration on their faces.

"And _what_ Chris?" yelled Kitty, standing. She began to do a little dance. "I won, I won, I won, actually my boyfriend won, but same difference. I won, I won, I-" She was cut short when Wanda and Rogue pulled her down.

"Yahre makin' a fool of yahreself," said Rogue. Kitty stuck her tongue out at the both of them.

"Next, we have the people who have made this fireworks show spectacular," said Remy. "De _wonderful_ Jubilee!"

A picture of Jubilee appeared. She had on a tight pink halter-top with a tight black skirt that stopped just before the knees. Then she had on a pair of black boots that came up just before her knees. She had one hand on her hip and the other in a wave, a big smile on her face.

"Of _course_ Jubs would make _herself_ look good," said a still pouting Roberto.

"And yours truly, Remy!" said Remy. He looked expectantly at his picture.

It was of him, hunched and miserable as a security guard, staring dejectedly at Rogue as she walked by. Rogue, Kitty, Wanda, John and Piotr grinned.

"What!" screamed Remy. "Jubilee! What is _dat_?" He disappeared from view as he went to talk to Jubilee.

"Sorry!" said Jubilee. "Here, is this better?"

The next picture was of Remy standing god-like in the hallway while Rogue passed, looking at him miserably.

"JUBILEE!" screamed Rogue.

"Sorry!" said Jubilee as she walked over to the roof's edge to look at Rogue. "But your boyfriend grabbed onto my bracelet and was about to break it and this is a family heirloom!"

Rogue shook her head. "Continue," she said.

"_Bon_," said Remy as he reappeared again with the microphone.

"Now, for the girls dat made dis 'appen," said Remy. He paused dramatically. "Kitty and Rogue!"

A series of images appeared. The first was of Kitty, talking to Pietro and Tabitha at their booth. After that, one of Rogue talking to Todd. Next was Kitty and Rogue looking at Jamie as he operated what was supposed to be Sam's booth. Then there was Rogue throwing a paint balloon at Scott while Kitty and Piotr are getting snow cones. Then there were some pictures of them at the magic show and at the fire show. After there were pictures from the weight lifting contest. Finally at the end there were two giant pictures of Kitty and Rogue, smiling and waving to the audience.

"What did you think?" asked Wanda as she turned to Kitty and Rogue. "Guys?"

Kitty and Rogue were clinging to each other, sobbing.

"I can't believe it's over!" said Kitty.

Rogue sniffed. "Yeah, it was so much fun," she said. "So many memories." They hugged one last time and separated, still sniffing.

"Attention everyone!" said Jubilee. She had taken the microphone.

"This last picture is a thank you to the six people who brought us here," she said. "This is for Wanda, Rogue, Kitty and their fabulous, very sexy boyfriends John, Remy and Piotr. To anyone that wants to drive these couples apart, stop trying because it's never going to happen."

"Chris!" yelled Kitty at the same time Wanda yelled, "David!" and Rogue yelled, "Travis!"

"Anyway, thanks guys! You're the best!" said Jubilee. She left and another image appeared of the six of them. In this image, Remy and Piotr were pushing John into the dunking tank while Rogue, Wanda and Kitty watched with smiles on their faces.

"Aw! T'anks Jubs!" said Remy as he appeared with the mike. "And now, to end Scarlett Fair with a bang." He disappeared from sight.

"Dis is it," he said to Jubilee.

"Yeah, nice working with ya," said Jubilee.

"Y' t'," said Remy. He went over to the pile of 50 unopened card packs that he had left and started to charge a whole pack. He threw it in the air and it made a huge noise when it exploded. Jubilee made three times the amount of fireworks burst out of the cards.

Remy continued to send whole packs of cards up, increasing the number he sent, making the banging louder and louder, until it was over.

"Thank y' Trident!" Remy screamed at the end.

(-no more strawberries-)

Yeah, so that's the end. Kinda corny ending, but whatever. Ending with a bang was…interesting. I don't know how I did with that part. So next chapter… well, I guess you'll find that out when it comes eh?

Clarifications/Comments:

(1) Fred's Blob for those of you who don't know his real name.

(2) I don't know if they're able to lift 400 pounds, if so, I don't know if that's a real challenge I just put in a high number.


	29. Profits

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men.

Last Time: 

"_Dis is it," he said to Jubilee.  
_"_Yeah, nice working with ya," said Jubilee.  
_"_Y' t'," said Remy. He went over to the pile of 50 unopened card packs that he had left and started to charge a whole pack. He threw it in the air and it made a huge noise when it exploded. Jubilee made three times the amount of fireworks burst out of the cards.  
__Remy continued to send whole packs of cards up, increasing the number he sent, making the banging louder and louder, until it was over.  
_"_Thank y' Trident!" Remy screamed at the end._

Chapter 29- Profits

The next day Kitty and Rogue were up bright and early in Xavier's Beach house, tallying all their profits. Each day of the fair, at closing time, everyone would give them their profits from the day, keeping 40 of the money they made. Then they would write down how much they made, and how much they kept on a slip of paper and they would give it to Rogue. After Kitty and Rouge got the money, they'd count up the total, write it down and put the money in Rogue's bank account for now.

That morning, in Xavier's office, Kitty was tallying all their profits, making sure their fellow mutants hadn't gotten more than they were supposed to (as was the case with Amara and Roberto). Rouge was making lists of how much money they needed to pay back to the Professor, Remy, Piotr, John and Wanda, and how much money they needed to _pay_ Ororo, Logan, and Todd (who didn't have booths, so therefore didn't earn money).

All was quiet, until Kitty opened her mouth.

"Oh. My. God," she said.

Rogue looked up from the opposite side of the table they were sharing; she had just finished writing down who they owed money to and what they owed. She just was waiting for Kitty to tell her how much they had made so that she could split the money and see how much more they owed everyone.

"What's up Kit?" asked Rogue.

Kitty stared at the figure on the paper in front of her. "Come see how much we've made," she said.

Rogue came over to Kitty's side of the table and looked at Kitty's figure. Her eyes went wide.

"No way," she said. "Count tha numbahs again, there's no way that's tha amount we made."

"I counted it four times," said Kitty, her shock making her _completely_ lose her valley accent. (1)

"Did ya remember tha amount that everyone else took with them home?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah," said Kitty. She pulled another sheet of paper closer to them. "This is the sum that we made if we include what they took home."

Rogue looked at the paper and she swayed with shock. "Woah," she said.

"Okay," said Kitty. "We'll sort this money out, figure how much we're going to pay everyone and then tell the group."

(-strawberrie-)

Kitty and Rogue walked gravely into the main living room. The others were playing poker.

"How much money did you make?" asked Wanda.

Kitty and Rogue looked at them sadly and the very air around them became solemn. Suddenly Kitty and Rogue grinned and screamed. They ran over to their boyfriends, hugged them, switched people, hugged them, ran over to John and Wanda, hugged them, and then switched people and hugged them again.

The rest of them looked on weirdly as if they had just grown two extra heads.

"We made enough money, not only to pay Xavier and all of you back, but we have enough so that we can give you guys half as much _more_ as what you gave us!" exclaimed Kitty.

"And we still have a good portion left over!" said Rogue.

"Are you serious?" asked Piotr, incredulously.

Kitty nodded frantically and excitedly. "Dead serious!" she said.

"We've already written ya checks," said Rogue. She ran back into the study, and then ran back, handing each of them checks.

They all looked at their checks.

"Wow," said Wanda. "This is _a lot_ more than half of what I gave you."

"Yeah, same here," said Remy.

"Well, we wanted ta give ya guys most of tha money, as a thank ya for lendin' us tha money, and puttin' up with us over the week," said Rogue.

"You're welcome," said John.

Remy put his arm around Rogue. "Let's celebrate," he said. "Dinner, movies, a little dancin', and whatever else comes our way."

"Our treat," said Kitty.

They shrugged. "Sure," said Wanda.

"Alright, let's go!" said Remy.

(-no more strawberries-)

(1) If you've noticed, I have _really_ toned down Kitty's 'likes' and whatnot. It's annoying to type, and she's growing up. But at this point, Kitty _totally_ lost the valley girl accent.

Yeah, really short chapter, but there's nothing more to say really. Anyway, the end of the story's coming up _real_ soon. As in, the last chapter is going to be chapter 37 when they go back to Bayville. That is unless I divide a chapter into two, but the likeliness of that isn't strong. I know almost exactly what's going to happen from here on to the end. Don't worry, John's surprise is included. His surprise is chapter 32.

And PLEASE review. I checked my stats. There are a lot of people who have the story on Author alert, or their favorites yet have never reviewed. There are a lot of people who read the newest chapters and never review. As in the number of reviews I have for the chapter is HALF the number of hits the chapter has gotten, which makes me sad. This story is being posted for YOUR enjoyment and you don't take the time out to at least say, "nice chapter"? Well, anyway, I guess you're busy. I know I am, but please when you have time, review.


	30. Trouble

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. I don't own the song "Turn me On" by Kevin Little.

Last Time:  
"_Well, we wanted ta give ya guys most of tha money, as a thank ya for lendin' us tha money, and puttin' up with us over the week," said Rogue.  
_"_You're welcome," said John.  
__Remy put his arm around Rogue. "Let's celebrate," he said. "Dinner, movies, a little dancin', and whatever else comes our way."  
_"_Our treat," said Kitty.  
__They shrugged. "Sure," said Wanda.  
_"_Alright, let's go!" said Remy._

Chapter 30- Trouble

The gang minus John was sitting in the mini living room, lounging and being bored.

"What do you want to do?" asked Kitty.

"You know, we haven't been into the game room yet," said Piotr.

"We have a game room?" asked the rest of them simultaneously.

"I guess that's why," said Piotr.

"We have had a game room this whole time?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah," said Piotr slowly. "I thought you knew."

The rest of them shook their heads. Piotr sighed.

"You guys are hopeless," he said. "Come on."

He got up, the rest following and walked past his and Kitty's bedroom to the last doorway on the left. In big letters on the door was a sign that said, "GAME ROOM."

"I have never noticed this," said Kitty.

Piotr shook his head and said under his breath, "Huge sign and she didn't notice- ow!" he exclaimed. Kitty had smacked his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked. Kitty just stuck her tongue out at him. Piotr grinned.

"I can think of better uses for that tongue," he whispered in her ear. Kitty blushed while everyone else looked on curiously. She lightly pushed him away.

"Shut up," she said to him. She others walked into the game room as she whispered "later."

Piotr grinned and followed her inside.

Inside were a foosball table, table hockey tables, and a card table, some arcade games, a PS2 with games, an X-Box with games and a large TV.

"Anyone up for a hockey game?" asked Remy.

Piotr shrugged. "Why not?" he said. They started to play while Kitty and Rogue played on another table and Wanda played on an arcade game.

Suddenly John walked into the room singing.

"Let me hold you, come caress my body…" he sang horribly off key.

Everyone looked at Wanda, expecting her to shut him up for him. Instead, to their horror she laughed and sang with him.

"You got me goin' crazy, you, turn me on, turn me ooooon," they sang. (1)

Rouge, Piotr, Remy and Kitty looked at each other.

"RUN!" mouthed Rogue. She grabbed Remy's hand and the two of them ran upstairs.

Kitty grabbed Piotr's hand and the two of them ran out of the house.

"Well," said Wanda. "Now that they're gone, what do you want to do?"

John raised his eyebrow. "Hmm," he said. "I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?"

Wanda smiled at him and pulled him over to the table hockey table.

"How about we have a little fun?" she asked and pulled him onto the table on top of her.

(-strawberrie-)

Later that evening the group planned to watch a movie before they went to sleep. After they went upstairs and changed into their night clothes they came back downstairs and prepared to get settled for the movie they picked out earlier, _The Notebook._

Kitty and Piotr went to sit on the love seat.

"Ah wouldn't do that," said Rogue. "That seat has its uses. And we've used it."

Rogue and Remy went to sit on the single couch. "I wouldn't do that," said Wanda. "We've used that."

Wanda and John were about to sit on the floor in front of the couch that has three seats.

"Um, I wouldn't sit there," said Kitty. She blushed remembering when she and Piotr didn't feel like going all the way to their bedroom. Wanda and John prepared to sit on the couch.

"I wouldn't do that either my friends," said Piotr.

"Are ya'll serious?" said Rogue. "_Ya two_? Ah mean, Ah understand Wanda and John, but ya two doin' somethin' lahke that is different." She and Remy went to sit on the table.

"No!" screamed Wanda and John. They remembered the millions of times they had sex on the table.

"Y' had sex on de table?" asked Remy. "Dat's disgusting."

"So where can we sit?" asked Wanda and John. The six of them looked at each other, Wanda and John went to sit on the single couch, Kitty laid on the couch for three and Piotr sat on the floor near her and Rogue and Remy sat on the love seat.

"I think when we leave we're going to have to order new furniture," said Wanda.

"Naw," said Remy. "What dey don't know can't hurt dem."

Rogue looked at him and laughed. "Ah insist we do," she said. "Ah don't want ta sit on a couch where someone has had sex."

"Do y' _really_ t'ink that no one's had sex on de couches in de institute?" asked Remy.

Remy thought for a minute and then her face twisted into disgust. "EW!" she screamed. The rest of them laughed.

Wanda put the movie into the DVD player.

"Hey Rogue," said Kitty. "Can you get the mail? I forgot to get it this morning."

"Soah Kit," said Rogue. She got up and walked to the door.

"What's this?" asked Rogue when she went to get the mail. Sitting in front of the door was a covered straw basket. It had a see-through blue covering around it, coming together at the top with a ribbon and a bow. It was filled with candies, cupcakes and cookies. Rogue got the mail, came back, picked the package up and entered the house with it. She walked into the parlor.

"Oh my gosh!" said Kitty. "It's so pretty!"

"Who's it from?" asked Wanda.

"I don't know," said Rogue. She checked the card and raised her eyebrow, smirking.

"It's from Chris, David and Travis," she said. "Ta da three of us."

"Throw it out," said Piotr.

"Let's burn it!" said John.

"_Non_ we need t' blow it up," said Remy.

"No we don't," said Rogue. "They were nahce enough ta make all this stuff foah us. See? It's homemade!" Rogue showed him the card.

"So?" said John. "We can still burn it."

Wanda put her hand on his knee. "No, we might as well eat it, see if it's any good," she said.

The guys looked skeptical, but stood back as the girls surrounded the basket. They each took a cookie and bit into it.

They sighed simultaneously.

"This," said Kitty. "Is amazing."

Remy snorted.

"No really Rem," said Rogue. She walked over to him and sat in his lap to keep him from escaping. "Try some."

"_Non_," he said. "Remy don' tink so."

"Please?" said Rogue. She gave him her best pout and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ah mean, it's not poisoned," said Rogue.

Remy, unable to resist her pleading took a bit of the cookie. He chewed it thoughtfully and his eyebrows shot up.

"_Dieu_," he said. "It _is_ good."

John and Piotr each grabbed a cookie and tasted it, John having the same reaction as the rest of them grabbed as much as he could fit into his hands at one time. Piotr being more mature, just grabbed another cookie.

The girls laughed and they settled down with the guys and continued to watch _The Notebook_.

Half way into the movie they all fainted simultaneously.

(-no more strawberries-)

Oooh, cliff hanger ending. Hehehehehehe.

(1) This song is "Turn Me On" by Kevin Little. Usually, John sings Brittney Spears at random but I thought I'd do something different.


	31. Mutants?

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men.

Author's Note: Because of the ban on review responses, I haven't done anything, I haven't even said thank you. So, here's a huge THANK YOU to all who reviewed! (If your name is not down there then there is a slight chance of an error and a HUGE chance that you didn't review)  
**(21)** – Selene, Crash Slayer, Dark Anime Love, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, SickmindedSucker, sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme, bant, Fauna Greywolf, FluidDegree, bored247, Rogue238  
**(22)** - Cat2fat900, coldqueen, Remylover, SickmindedSucker, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, FluidDegree, sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme, bant, cajuncrazy, Fauna Greywolf, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, Rogue238, bored247  
**(23)** - coldqueen, FluidDegree, Rogue238, bored247, EE's Skysong, SickmindedSucker, blue-fuzzy, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc  
**(24)** - Cat2fat900, IvyZoe, bant, SickmindedSucker, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, Dark Anime Love, FluidDegree, Rogue238  
**(25)** - Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, Cat2fat900, Fauna Greywolf, FluidDegree, EE's Skysong, Rogue238  
**(26)** - kittyfan1, Kara Minimino, sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme, EE's Skysong, FluidDegree, Rogue238, SickmindedSucker, Dark Anime Love, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc  
**(27)** - coldqueen, blue-fuzzy, FluidDegree, sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme, bant, kittyfan1, Rogue238, EE's Skysong, Cat2fat900, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc  
**(28)** - Rogue238, blaise91, coldqueen, sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme, FluidDegree, Dark Anime Love, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc  
**(29)** - sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme, IvyZoe  
**(30)** - Rogue238, Remy's Girl, sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme, EE's Skysong, bored247, coldqueen, FluidDegree, Dark Anime Love, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, SupRStaR

Last Time:  
_Remy, unable to resist her pleading took a bit of the cookie. He chewed it thoughtfully and his eyebrows shot up.  
_"_Dieu," he said. "It is good."  
__John and Piotr each grabbed a cookie and tasted it, John having the same reaction as the rest of them grabbed as much as he could fit into his hands at one time. Piotr being more mature, just grabbed another cookie.  
__The girls laughed and they settled down with the guys and continued to watch The Notebook.  
__Half way into the movie they all fainted simultaneously._

Chapter 31- Mutants?

Chris watched Xavier's beach house from the rear view on the beach. Next to him stood David and Travis, they were all watching the house.

"How long will the powder take to kick in?" said David.

"They should be collapsing…now," said Chris looking at his watch as he did so.

"Let's go then," said Travis, eager to take the girls.

"Okay," said Chris. "Time for some action."

"Literally," said Travis. They all broke into the houses as quietly as they could. Once they got in they saw all the guys and girls in a dead faint on the floor.

"Well done," said David.

"Thanks," said Chris. He went over and picked Kitty up while David and Travis picked Wanda and Rogue up.

"That was a piece of cake," said Travis.

"Yeah, yeah," said David. "Let's just go?"

They went back out the way they came in. They tied the girls' wrists and ankles and put them, still unconscious in the back seats of their van. They climbed in, David driving, Travis shotgun (passenger's side) and Chris in the seat behind Travis, and drove to another house they had about forty minutes away.

"How long will they stay like this?" Travis asked Chris.

"About 75 minutes," said Chris.

"Good," said David as he continued to drive.

(-strawberrie-)

Rogue opened her eyes to find herself on an unfamiliar bed her wrists were tied together to the headboard and her legs were spread and tied to the foot boards.

'_Damn, what happened?'_ she thought. _'All ah remembah is eating those cookies and candies and cupcakes while watching the movie…ugh, the food! Damn Travis!'_

She looked around her; the room was mostly bare. She was lying on a queen-sized bed with maroon coverings. All that was in the room was a small closet, a dresser and a desk. There was nothing adorning the white walls. It looked as if the room was never used.

'Looks lahke whoeva took meh doesn't know that ah'm a mutant,' said Rogue as she used Kitty's powers and phased herself out of the bonds.

Just then Travis entered the room. He looked at her surprised.

"How'd you free yourself?" he asked her.

"Why am ah heah?" she replied.

"Because _I_ deserve you and not that lying, cheating redneck," said Travis. In the blink of an eye she had strode across the room and punched him.

"Don't ya evah talk about Remy lahke that," she said.

He backhanded her.

"Don't you ever talk _to me_ like that," he said. Just when Rogue was about to strike back Wanda and Kitty phased into the room.

"Thank God you're here," said Kitty.

"Come on Rogue, let's go," said Wanda. Kitty grabbed Rogue's arm.

Travis stood there in silent shock. "You're mutants?" he asked dubiously.

"No duh," said Kitty.

He turned and glared at Rogue. "This isn't over, _freak_," he said.

"The hell it's not!" said Rogue. She, Wanda and Kitty started to phase through the floor. "Ah'll show ya wah (why) it's nevah a good ideah ta mess with da Rogue." Rogue finished that end part just as they finished phasing through the floor and out of Travis' sight.

(-strawberrie-)

They ended up in the parlor of an empty house. Like the room Rogue was in, it was bare of anything that would show someone lived in the house.

"Where are we?" asked Kitty.

"Damn, ah shouldha absorbed Travis," said Rogue.

"Do you _really_ want him inside your head?" asked Wanda.

"Good point," said Rogue.

"Let's go already!" said Kitty. They started to walk towards the front door.

"Not so fast," said a voice. They turned to see Chris, David and Travis standing at the foot of the stairs, guns drawn.

"One step and a bullet will go clean through you," said David.

The girls looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" screamed Travis as he fired at them. All of a sudden the laughter stopped as Rogue used Jean's powers to stop the bullet mid air between the two of them. Then she had it hover slowly to her hand where it gently dropped into her palm. She looked at the guys, and using Magneto's powers she crushed their guns into balls and reshaped them so that one was a playing card, one was shaped to look like fire and the last was a paintbrush. Then she brought them over to her, Kitty and Wanda.

"Do ya think tha guys will lahke them?" asked Rogue, grinning.

Kitty and Wanda smiled evilly. "Of course," they said as they all took their respective "gift" for the guys.

"Bye-bye now," said Kitty as they turned and phased out of the house.

(-strawberrie-)

The girls looked around. They had no idea where they were.

"So what do we do now?" asked Wanda.

They all started to think, since none of them had a cell phone, money, or anyway of getting back without people looking at them strangely for being in their nightclothes.

Rogue sighed, angry with herself. "Duh, Ah'm a mutant with othah mutant's powahs," she said, "Ah really feel stupid."

She grabbed Wanda's hand and touched Kitty and teleported the three of them back to the house.

(-strawberrie-)

"Guys?" asked Kitty when they got there to find an empty house.

"Hello?" said Rogue. "Remy? John? Piotr?"

"They're probably out looking for us," said Wanda. "That's why they're not home."

Rogue and Kitty looked at Wanda. "Did whatevah they put in the cookies make meh dumb as well?" she asked. Wanda opened her mouth. "Don't ansah (answer) that."

Rogue walked upstairs into her and Remy's room.

_:Remy: thought Rogue._

_:Rogue? Rogue! Where are y'? Tell Remy what it looks like. What can y' see:_ replied Remy.

_:Hmm, let's see, ah'm in a room with an adjoining bathroom. It had two beds, but someone pushed tha beds togetha, so it's now one. There are rose petals here and there, but they're old, as if they've been here foah awhile. Oh! And there's a pack of cards on a desk, in between two laptops, one dark green, and the other black.:_

It was silent on Remy's end for a minute, due to him thinking.

_:Chere, y're describin' our room.:_

_:Exactly. We're at home. Come back.:_

There was silence on Remy's end again.

_:Y; don't need us t' rescue y':_

_:Nope.:_

There was some more silence, as Remy tried to comprehend the information.

_:De petite, Wanda and y' are all back:_

_:Yeah. Come home so we can talk about it:_

Rogue didn't hear or feel it, but she knew Remy blinked.

_:Alright. Remy'll tell Piotr and John. We're all at Travis and dem's house, lookin' f' clues.:_

_:Okay, talk ta ya in a minute.:_

_:Okay:_

Rogue ended the mind conversation and went back downstairs to the kitchen, where Wanda was eating a sandwich and Kitty was eating a salad.

"They're comin' over, they were at Travis and them's place," said Rogue.

Rogue got out some Chocolate Caramel ice cream she had bought with the money Remy gave her when she went to pick up his pack of cards and started to eat it.

She had gotten halfway when the guys burst into the house and looked frantically to see Rogue, Kitty and Wanda sitting at the dinner table as if nothing had happened.

The guys ran to their respective girls and kissed them passionately, while checking them for injuries.

They broke away when they ran out of air, but the guys continued to check to see if David and them did anything to their girls.

"We're fine," said Rogue, pushing Remy away slightly. She then stepped into his arms as Wanda and Kitty did the same.

"They couldn't have done anything to us, seeing as we're mutants and they weren't prepared for that," said Kitty.

"Which reminds meh," said Rogue. She turned to look at Remy. "And ya were actin' as if we were damsels that _absolutely_ needed savin' from our boyfriends _because_?"

Remy looked cornered for a minute and then smiled sweetly. "Remy knew y' had it all under control, _mais_ he wanted t' be there t' help, and make sure y' don't hurt y're _beautiful_ self in anyway," he said.

Rogue smiled at him and patted him on the cheek while the others snickered.

"So what happened?" asked Piotr.

They all sat down and Kitty proceeded to explain what happened, and Rogue and Wanda interrupted a few times to tell their story. They gave the guys their gifts, which they accepted with smirks.

"Bastards," said John when they had finished.

"At least we trashed their house," said Piotr.

The girls' ears perked up. "What'd you do?" asked Wanda, very interested.

"Ya didn't steal anythin' did ya?" asked Rogue.

"Define 'steal'," said Remy.

"_Remy_," said Rogue.

Remy laughed. "No, Remy didn't steal," he said and then muttered, "Mistrustin' woman," under his breath.

"We burned a couple of things," said John.

"Crushed a couple of things," said Piotr.

"And a few t'ings went _boom_," said Remy while making little motions with his hands.

"And we used fire…" said John.

"And our fist…" said Piotr.

"And a few exploding pens…" said Remy.

"To write 'Pyro, Colossus and Gambit' into the wall," finished John.

The girls laughed.

"The cops are _so_ going to be after us," said Kitty.

Piotr shrugged. "They have no proof," he said.

"But they _know_ we're mutants, they saw us use our powers," said Kitty.

"Correction," said Remy. "Dey saw _y' girls_ use _y'r_ powers. And y'r powers couldn't have done what we did t' trash deir house."

"Well, mahne could have," said Rogue.

"But they didn't _see_ y' use, _dose_ powers," said Remy. "Dey jus saw y' stop a bullet and make figures with their guns. And dey saw Kitty phase. How could y' cause dat destruction wit y're powers?"

"True," said Kitty.

"And they don't have a solid testimony or whatever," said John. "They never actually _saw_ us use our powers, so they can't say that we did it. They can't even say that we're mutants."

Kitty nodded.

"Let's go to bed," said Wanda. "I'm tired and most likely we've heard the last from the three of them."

Kitty, Wanda, Piotr and John got up and went to their bedrooms. Rogue and Remy stayed behind.

"Come on _chere_, let's go t' bed," said Remy. Rogue was sitting on his lap, half asleep.

"Carry meh please?" said Rogue sleepily.

Remy smiled, picked her up and carried her to their room. He carefully placed her on the bed and turned out the lights. Then got in bed beside her and pulled her tightly against him.

"Ah love ya Rem," said Rogue.

Remy smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I love y' too," he said and they both fell asleep.

(-strawberrie-)

Piotr and Kitty were in bed indulging in slow, soft kisses in the darkness.

"Are you positive he didn't hurt you?" Piotr mumbled against her lips.

"Yeah," Kitty murmured. "He can't even touch me."

Piotr half smiled. "True," he said. He moved so that he was on top of her. His lips started to trail up her jaw line, towards her ear, which he bit playfully, and then they went down her neck to the hollow at the base of her throat. His hands caressed her, as if marking their territory on her.

Suddenly he stopped and looked into her eyes. "I love you Kitty," he said.

Kitty pulled his head down so that his lips met hers in a fervent kiss.

"I love you too Piotr," she said when they broke. "And no sex craving, woman-napping psycho is going to change that."

Piotr grinned. "Especially since that sex craving, woman-napping psycho can't do this…" he said.

(-strawberrie-)

John looked down at the sleeping Wanda in his arms.

"I know I couldn't have lost her, she's too strong for that, not to mention she's a mutant, but if that fucked up son of a bitch had done anything to Wanda I would have killed him nine times over," he thought.

Wanda opened her eyes to see John staring at her intently.

"John," Wanda said. "Go to sleep. It's over. Nothing happened."

"But…" said John.

"But nothing," said Wanda she closed her eyes again. "If you hadn't eaten the food then you would have stopped them, even though you did, we had the advantage, them not knowing we're mutants. There was no way we couldn't have come out unharmed."

"Unless they did what they wanted to do with you while you were unconscious," said John.

"But they didn't did they?" said Wanda, her eyes still closed. "And if they did we'd have killed them." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "_I love you_."

John smiled. "I know," he said. He kissed her. "And I love you too. I just don't want anything happening to you."

"I know," said Wanda. She snuggled up closer to him and closed her eyes. "But nothing will. If, for some reason, I can't use my powers I have you. I'll always have you."

"Damn straight," said John as he wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

(-no more strawberries-)

Awww. I realized I have had little romance in this ROMANCE story in the past couple of chapters, so I decided to add that little ending. I was originally going to end where Wanda says 'lets go to bed.'

Anyway, John's Surprise is next. Don't get too excited, it's not all that good.


	32. John's Surprise

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. I don't own The Hulk.

Last Time:  
"_Ah love ya Rem," said Rogue.  
__Remy smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I love y' too," he said and they both fell asleep._  
_(-strawberrie-)  
_"_I love you too Piotr," she said when they broke. "And no sex craving, woman-napping psycho is going to change that."  
__Piotr grinned. "Especially since that sex craving, woman-napping psycho can't do this…" he said.  
__(-strawberrie-)  
_"_I know," said Wanda. "But nothing will. If for some reason, I can't use my powers I have you. I'll always have you."  
_"_Damn straight," said John and they both fell asleep._

Chapter 32- John's Surprise

Rogue woke up early, at around six in the morning. Someone was ringing the doorbell, and due to Logan's super hearing (which she had turned on because of Travis' kidnapping) she heard it and woke up.

She slipped out of Remy's hold, put on a robe and started to go to downstairs.

"Rogue?" asked a still half-asleep Remy.

"Someone's ringin' tha doorbell," said Rogue. "Ah'm goin' ta get it."

"Hold on, lemme come wit' y'," said Remy. He didn't bother with a robe, knowing if something happened it would slow him down.

They walked together to the door and looked through the peephole to find a tired and annoyed looking deliveryman.

"Again?" asked Remy dubiously. "Didn't y' get enough?"

"It's not mahne," said Rogue. She opened the door.

"May ah help ya?" she asked.

"Yeah, is Mrs. Wanda Allerdyce here?" asked the delivery guy.

"Isn't it a little early ta be deliverin' stuff?" Rogue asked as she took the paper and signed for Wanda.

The deliveryman shrugged. "If I don't go when they send me I lose my job," he said. "What was I to do?"

Rogue handed him the paper. He folded it, pocketed it and then turned to the side to pick up a 2 x 2 x 2 (2 feet wide, 2 feet long, 2 feet deep) sized cardboard box. Remy stepped forward and took the box from him.

"Have a nice day," said the deliveryman.

"Yeah, ya too," said Rogue. She closed the door and walked with Remy to the kitchen where Remy put the box on the table.

Rogue took one look at what was on the return address (P.T. and Co) and smiled.

"Let's put this away, then ah gotta tell Wanda this is heah," she said.

(-strawberrie-)

"Wanda," Rogue half whispered after she and Remy had put the package away. Remy had gone back to sleep, but Rogue decided to tell Wanda that her package was here.

"What the hell, Rogue," said Wanda. "It's 6:45 AM! Go back to sleep, leave me alone."

"Yahre package from P.T. came in today," said Rogue.

Wanda sat straight up in bed. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Who the hell is P.T.?" asked a sleepy John. "And it better not be a guy."

"Don't worry, P.T. isn't a guy," said Wanda. "I'm going to go check out the package, see if it's the right one. Where'd you put it?"

"Study," said Rogue. Wanda got up, grabbed a robe and walked downstairs to the study.

John made a move as if to follow her when Rogue stopped him.

"Don't follow her," she said. "You'll ruin the surprise." She turned and went back to her room.

John raised a single eyebrow, shrugged and decided to go back to sleep.

(-strawberrie-)

John walked into the house alone, later that day. When he had gotten up, he found out that Remy and Piotr were supposed to keep him busy for a few hours, so the three of them went out and drove for a good three hours. Finally, the girls called, saying they could come back again. When they got back, Kitty and Piotr took the RAV4 and went out, while Remy and Rogue took Remy's motorcycle and did the same.

"Go to the closet thing in the storage room," said Kitty as she passed him. "She's waiting there for you."

John walked over towards the storage room. He went in, and then walked over to the closet, which was big for an actual closet. It was around the size of a queen-sized bed. He opened the door and walked in, but saw nothing but darkness.

All of a sudden someone clapped, the lights came on and Wanda stood in the middle of the rainbow colored room wearing a strapless fire bikini.

"Hey John," said Wanda.

(-strawberrie-)

John stood there, staring at her. He took in the bikini, and then inch by inch of the glorious skin that she was showing. It's not like he had never seen so much skin before, because he had seen more. But somehow, the fire bikini made it look so much better.

"If you keep staring at me you'll miss the best part," said Wanda.

John grinned lewdly. "As far as I'm concerned you _are_ the best part," he said. He walked over to her and took her in his arms.

"Hey Wanda," he said, drawing her name out a bit. "What's up?"

"Take a look," said Wanda, motioning to the rainbow colored room.

"Why is the room rainbow…" said John. He looked closely at the walls. "Are those lighters? …On the walls?" He turned to look at Wanda quizzically.

Wanda smiled. "Yeah," she said. "Rogue, Kitty and I used that glue that they use on papers to put them on the wall so that they stick, but harm neither the wall nor the lighters." (1)

John went up to one of the lighters, a light blue one, picked it off the wall and looked at the front where it said, "John," in silver cursive letters. Curiously he turned to the back and nearly dropped it.

On the back was a picture of a nude Wanda in a very interesting sexual pose.

Stunned, he stared at the picture, then looked up at Wanda who was grinning.

"Surprise," she said. "Like it?"

"Love it," said John. "You were right. This _is_ better than Remy's or Piotr's surprises." (2)

Wanda laughed.

"Do they all have this picture?" asked John.

Wanda shrugged innocently. John looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Why don't you find out?" asked Wanda. She went over to the corner of the room where the box that held the lighters was.

John raised his eyebrow again and picked another lighter off the wall. This one also had "John" written on the front in silver. John turned it and a different picture of Wanda was on it.

John handed Wanda the two lighters he had and she put them back in the box, in a little indent that it came in.

For the next forty-five mintues John took down all the lighters on the walls. He viewed the lighters with "John" on them and the others with "Pryo" on them, making sure to always check the pictures of Wanda. None of the pictures were the same.

Wanda watched his pants with interest as they began to get tighter and tighter as his erection grew.

John looked at Wanda after he finished viewing the last picture. Instead of giving Wanda the lighter he pocketed it.

"How'd you do this?" asked John. "Where'd you get these from?"

"I found this place online where you can order personalized items. It's called Personalized Treasures. P.T. They have _everything_ from toasters, to luggage, to toothbrushes. I took the pictures, sent them to the store and they personalized the lighters for me and they got shipped this morning. That's why it took so long for me to do your surprise," said Wanda.

"Wanna try some of those poses now?" asked John.

Wanda grinned. "What do you think?" she asked. John grinned too, picked her up bridal style, and took her over to the couch in the mini living room.

(-strawberrie-)

They woke up just after the sun had set. The both of them put on their clothes and went out to the beach where Remy, Rogue, Piotr and Kitty had set up a _huge_ bonfire, at Wanda's request earlier. They had also put a blanket and extra logs near the fire.

John and Wanda went over to the blanket and sat down. John pulled Wanda into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her as they gazed at the crescent moon that was surrounded by the stars.

"You know, when I was younger, about the time I had just hit puberty, I'd look outside at night and gaze into the stars," said John without looking away from the stars. "And I'd always wish that I would get a girl that was as beautiful as the stars."

"I was always the weird one when I was younger," he continued. "Most of my teenage years all the girls thought I was insane, and would go after the guys that were like Remy or Pietro. So I'd always wish I could get someone more beautiful than _any_ of the girls they got."

"Now, I have someone more beautiful than not only the girls in my school, but the stars themselves," John said. He looked down at Wanda. "And she's sitting in my arms."

"Aw," said Wanda. She kissed him deeply.

"I never thought I'd be so happy with a guy," said Wanda. Now it was her turn to look at the stars. "I mean, my past is like a blank space, but from the time I remember I've never let a guy get close. I just knew that guys would break my heart, that they would lie and manipulate me," She looked at John. "And then you came along."

"All this time of imagining who I thought the perfect guy for me would be gone out the window," said Wanda. "I never thought I'd fall this hard for an insane pyromaniac. I love you so much." Wanda started to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey," said John. "What's with the tears?" He started to wipe them away with two fingers. "What's wrong?"

Wanda shook her head and looked down the shoreline. "It's just that… I was thinking, what if David actually _did_ do something? What if he kidnapped me and kept me for life and I never saw you again?"

John half smiled. "Didn't you talk to _me_ about this?" he asked. "It didn't happen. It won't _ever_ happen. Nothing, _no one_, is keeping me from you." He lifted her chin with his fingers so that she looked in his eyes. "Understand?" Wanda nodded.

"If I have to search the whole _world_ by foot then I would do it, believe me," said John. "I love you and I'm not ever letting you go. So stop thinking like that."

They sat there, lost in their own thoughts, but clinging to each other, until a voice interrupted them, and caused them to fall back to earth.

"What the fuck are you doing?" asked a voice.

The two of them looked up and saw David standing in front of them.

"That fire is keeping me awake! It's so freaking huge, it's lighting up the place for miles!" continued David. "_And_ I'm pretty sure it's illegal! I mean, you don't have any safety or anything! What if that fire starts to spread? Then what would you do? Do your _mutant powers_ stop that from happening?"

Wanda clung onto John tightly, not because she was scared of David, but because she knew John was mad enough at him to maim physically and she didn't want John to fight him.

"Get out of here," said John. He wanted to get up and punch David's brains out, but Wanda was holding onto him too tightly and it would take time for her to let go.

David glared at him. "Don't you _even_ talk," he said. "I should have you arrested! You ruined our house! You, the redneck and the Hulk." (3)

"I didn't do anything to your house," said John.

"LIES!" screamed David. "You are fucking lying you crazy-" _SLAP_. Wanda had slapped him in the middle of his sentence.

"Go away from here," she said. "Go away now, before I call the cops."

"You can't do that!" screamed David. "It's a free beach!"

"Exactly, so you can't come here and demand we take our fire out," said Wanda. "Light too bright? Put a pillow over your head. When are you and your pansy friends going to just leave us alone?"

"Imma get you bitch," said David. "Imma get you." As he turned to go back to his house John ran over to him and punched him square in the jaw.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that," said John. "Have some respect."

(-strawberrie-)

As David walked away John inconspicuously lit a small flame on the bottom hem of David's shirt. As David walked back to his house the flame grew along the seam until he finally noticed it when he was by his house. He screamed and ran into the freezing ocean to Wanda and John's amusement.

After David had gone back into his house dripping wet, Wanda and John laid down on the blankets side by side staring at the stars and trying to make connect the dot pictures. All of a sudden Wanda sat up.

"Let's go skinny dipping," she said.

John looked at her amusedly. "The water's freezing," he said.

"If we go skinny dipping you get a free strip show by yours truly," said Wanda.

John grinned. "How about the strip show and no skinny dipping?" he asked.

Wanda pouted. "Come on, it'll be fun," she said. "And if we get too cold we can always come back here and sit by the fire and warm up again." John looked skeptical so she gave him her best puppy dog look.

"Please?" she asked in a small voice.

"Fine," said John.

Wanda grinned, stood up and proceeded to lift her shirt to a sensual rhythm that was in her head, revealing the fire bikini.

"I thought we were going skinny dipping, not swimming," said John.

"We are," said Wanda. She proceeded to taking off her pants and the rest of her garments very slowly, moving away when John tried to reach over and speed up the process.

Finally she was completely nude. She ran into the freezing water and dived headfirst. When she submerged she looked to John at the shore.

"Come in, water's fine," she screamed.

John shook his head. "The things I do for love," he said, took off his clothes, and joined her.

(-strawberrie-)

They finally came back when Wanda's teeth started to chatter.

John shook his head at her. "Come on," he said. They went back to the blanket and put their clothes on. Then he led her over to the fire and then got a bit of it and made it bigger. He then turned it into a column, which he placed around the two of them, and they quickly became warm.

"Thanks," said Wanda.

"No problem," John replied.

They laid back on the blanket, wrapped up in each other's arms until they finally fell asleep under the stars.

(-no more strawberries-)

Awww. Yeah, that chapter was…deep. There were a lot of very serious moments in there. I wanted a change, I didn't want to do what I would normally do…if that makes sense. That whole part where they're talking under the stars makes me happy because I kind of realize there are times when people are all like "Confession time" that isn't when they're making up. Anyway, it's late, and I have a church thing early tomorrow morning. Later.

Clarifications/Comments:  
(1) I don't know what this is called, but it's kind of like a rubbery glue that people use like when they're mailing things, and they want the papers to stick together, but don't want the papers messed up.  
(2) This is a reference to chapter 8, when John asks, "what surprise" and Wanda goes, "not as good as the one you'll get if you help"  
(3) Talking about Remy and Piotr, (yeah you know that) even though Piotr's not green, I choose him because he's big, you know? And Piotr's pretty big.


	33. Again? Part I

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. I don't own Kodak Moments.

Last Time:  
_They finally came back when Wanda's teeth started to chatter.  
__John shook his head at her. "Come on," he said. He led her over to the fire and then got a bit of it and made it bigger. He then turned it into a column, which he placed around the two of them, and they quickly became warm.  
_"_Thanks," said Wanda.  
_"_No problem," John replied.  
__They laid back on the blanket, wrapped up in each other's arms until they finally fell asleep under the stars._

Chapter 33- Again? Part I

After an hour had passed after John and Wanda fell asleep, Rogue realized that they hadn't come back into the house.

"Let's go peek at John and Wanda," she said to Remy, Piotr and Kitty. They were all in the game room. Remy and Piotr were on the PS2 while Kitty and Rogue watched and cheered. "They haven't come back yet."

"Okay," said Kitty. They all got up and went outside. They saw John and Wanda sleeping, John laying on his back and Wanda using his chest as a pillow.

"Aw," said Kitty. "This is such a Kodak moment."

"We'll extinguish tha fahre (fire)," whispered Rogue, talking about her and Kitty. "Can ya two pick them up and take them ta their room?"

They all nodded and went to work. When they finished they decided to call it quits and went to bed.

(-strawberrie-)

"This is not going to work," said Chris. He, Travis and David were messing with the air conditioning at Xavier's house.

"Shut up!" whispered Travis. He sprayed something in their ventilation system. "Okay, let's hurry! It won't be long until the knock-out gas starts to work."

The three of them rushed out of the house. They went back to their house to get their oxygen masks and the collars and came back.

"Okay," said David. "Put the collars on first, just incase the knock out gas didn't knock them out that much, then grab the girls. Meet out front ASAP alright?"

"This is _so_ not going to work," said Chris as the three of them put on their oxygen masks, grabbed two collars each and ran into the house.

(-strawberrie-)

"It worked!" screamed Chris. "I can't believe it! It worked!" He started to sing. "We're getting laid! We're getting laid!"

(-strawberrie-)

Rogue opened her eyes. She quickly realized she wasn't staring at her ceiling and Remy wasn't beside her. She sat up, but immediately wobbled, due to the fact that she was lying on a waterbed. She tried to move, but she saw that here were metal chains around her ankles and wrists chaining her to the floor beside the bed.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "_Didn't they already trah this?_" she thought. She tried to phase out, but found out she couldn't phase anymore. She looked around puzzled and tried to teleport, but it didn't work.

"_Whah can't ah use mah powahs?_" she thought. She looked at her left arm and wrapped snugly around her wrist was a metal band with a green light showing.

She stared at it in confusion as Travis opened the door and walked in.

Rogue's head shot straight up as she looked at him.

"Bastard!" she screamed. "What tha hell did ya do ta mah powahs!"

"That nice piece of technology there on your wrist negates your little _mutant powers_," said Travis. "Don't you like it? I do. I can do anything I want without your powers getting in my way."

"Yahre fuckin' insahne!" screamed Rogue. "Why can't ya take no foah an answer! Ah don't want ya!"

"Believe me," said Travis. He reached out and caressed her face with his hand. "After tonight, you will."

Rouge, unable to move her hands much, spit on him.

Travis glared at her. "Bitch!" he screamed. He wiped the spit off his face and wiped it roughly on her breasts.

"Breaking you will be so much fun," he said. "And don't worry. We'll videotape it and send it to your 'boyfriend.' I'm sure he'll _love_ to see how much fun you're having with me. Think he'll enjoy it when you scream my name in pure ecstasy?" He turned and left the room.

Rouge dropped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "_Remy…help me,_" she thought.

(-strawberrie-)

Kitty woke up in a similar room to Rogue's, except she had a regular bed, instead of a water one.

She tried to phase and found she couldn't.

"_What? Where'd my powers go?_" she thought. "_Where am I?_" She looked around the room and saw a video camera on a stand in one corner. The lens was pointing straight at her. She shuddered and turned away. There was a desk on the opposite side that was piled high with what looked like to Kitty were pictures of her.

"_Holy fuck he's stalking me_," she thought.

The door opened and Chris walked in. Kitty turned her head and completely ignored him.

"So you're awake," said Chris. Kitty didn't respond. She didn't even look at him.

"Aren't you going to say something? Curse me out? Cry for your boyfriend?" asked Chris. Still no response.

Chris waited, half glaring at her for awhile. She didn't say anything, nor did she stop looking at the point where three walls of the room met.

"Say something dammit!" exclaimed Chris. "Or have you given up? Do you realize that _we_ are inevitable? Do you realize you should stop fighting?"

"God damn!" screamed Chris. He strode over to Kitty, grabbed her face, forced his lips on hers and roughly thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Kitty's scream was lost against his lips. She was so disgusted she acted upon her first thought and bit down hard on his tongue.

"AHH!" screamed Chris as he broke the kiss and stepped back.

He slapped her, and the slap echoed through the room. "Whore!" he yelled at her. He looked down at her clothes and his eyes narrowed.

"So this is what you wear for that piece of trash every night," he said. "Well starting from tonight you'll wear _nothing_ to bed. Meaning, for the rest of your pathetic life you'll never wear a single thread because this bed is where you're going to always stay. You'll forever be my entertainment, _whore_. I suggest you practice your moves." He stormed out the room.

A single tear streaked down Kitty's cheek as if to soothe the place where Chris slapped her. She laid down and closed her eyes, praying that she was dreaming.

(-strawberrie-)

Wanda woke up face down in the middle of a plush velvet bed.

"_What the…?_" thought Wanda as she realized she wasn't at Xavier's beach house.

She got up and out of bed. She tried the door, but it was locked.

"No matter," she said and tried to hex the door. Her powers didn't work.

"_Huh_?" she thought. She tried again with the same results.

"_Why don't my powers…fuck._" She had looked down and saw the metal band at her wrist with the glowing green light.

Wanda walked over to the desk and banged her wrist on it, hoping to smash the bracelet, but it didn't work, it just made her wrist work.

"That's not going to help," said David.

Wanda whipped around, having not hearing him enter. As soon as she spotted him she lunged for him.

David pushed a button embedded in the wall and Wanda's negating collar electrocuted her. Since it was unexpected, Wanda fell to the ground in shock. She noticed all the similar buttons embedded around the room. She didn't notice them before, thinking that they were part of the decoration.

"Nice touch isn't it?" asked David. "Just think, the more buttons I push at a time, the more powerful the shock. I like it."

Wanda stared at him in amazement and then she started screaming.

"You fucking moron! Who the hell do you think you fucking are? You piece of shit! Do you think you can kidnap my love? Huh? Son of a bitch! You are so fucking stupid! What the fuck were you _thinking_! A _five-year-old_ probably has more sense than this! You are not worth a _damn_! So stop thinking you are you fucking wanna-be! Your dick is probably no longer than the length of your eye! Which would make John's dick at least TEN TIMES BIGGER than that you damn mother fucker!" screamed Wanda. She continued to curse up a storm as David looked at her wondrously.

"I'm surprised the air hasn't turned a midnight blue by now," said David.

Wanda just glared at him. "Well I _won't_ be surprised when I find out that your dick is no bigger than MINE!" she screamed.

"You have a dick!" David exclaimed, alarmed.

"Of course not!" screamed Wanda. "That's the point bastard!"

David narrowed his eyes and then got it. "I'll have you know, _slut_, that my penis is so much longer than your idiot boyfriend's that I can pump into you and you can be sucking it at the same time."

"I doubt it," said Wanda as she looked away.

David glared at her and reached out to grab her. Wanda moved out of the way, but not fast enough. David managed to rip the collar of the oversized T-shirt she had on as a nightwear.

Wanda glared at him, having run out of insults.

David tried again, this time ripping her sleeve.

This continued for awhile until Wanda finally got in the perfect position and she kicked him in the balls.

A tear ran down David's face as he pressed three buttons at the same time and then ran out of the room cursing and crying.

"Now who made the air blue!" screamed Wanda through her pain.

(-strawberrie-)

Remy woke up to find Rogue missing and "Travis" etched on his wall.

"_MERDE!_" he screamed.

He stormed downstairs as John and Piotr did the same.

"They're all gone," said Piotr.

"Hell no," said John. "They're going to pay this time. Last time, we didn't get to physically harm them. This time, David's loosing his entire southern hemisphere. I'll feed it to the squirrels on a silver platter."

"Remy doesn't understand 'ow dey got our girls from right under _our noses_!" screamed Remy. "_Again!_"

"How do we find them?" asked Piotr.

All of a sudden Remy remembered something.

"Tracking device," he said.

"Um, it's kind of too late. To plant a tracking device we'd actually have to have them _here_!" exclaimed John.

"_Non_," said Remy. "Remy planted a tracking device on each of de _femmes_ after de last kidnap attempt."

"What are you doing! Let's find out where they are!" said Piotr.

Twenty minutes later the three of them sped down the highway in three different cars towards the mansion where Chris, David and Travis were keeping their girls.

(-no more strawberries-)

Now kids, how many of you expected this? (kids raise hands) Good! Reviewers? How many of _you_ expected this?

By the way. It's officially official. The last chapter for **Crazy** is going to be Chapter 37.


	34. Again? Part II

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. I don't own Kodak Moments.

Last Time:  
"…_Think he'll enjoy it when you scream my name in pure ecstasy?" He turned and left the room.  
__Rouge dropped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "_Remy…help me_," she thought.  
__(-strawberrie-)  
_"…_You'll forever be my entertainment, whore. I suggest you practice your moves." He stormed out the room.  
__A single tear streaked down Kitty's cheek as if to soothe the place where Chris slapped her. She laid down and closed her eyes, praying that she was dreaming.  
__(-strawberrie-)  
__This continued for awhile until Wanda finally got in the perfect position and she kicked him in the balls.  
__A tear ran down David's face as he pressed three buttons at the same time and then ran out of the room cursing and crying.  
_"_Now who made the air blue!" screamed Wanda through her pain.  
__(-strawberrie-)  
_"Non_," said Remy. "Remy planted a tracking device on each of de femmes after de last kidnap attempt."  
_"_What are you doing! Let's find out where they are!" said Piotr.  
__Twenty minutes later the three of them sped down the highway in three different cars towards the mansion where Chris, David and Travis were keeping their girls._

Chapter 34- Again? Part II

"Any success so far?" Chris asked Travis as he walked into the kitchen where Travis was sitting, glaring at the soda in front of him.

"No," said Travis, vexed. "She spit on me."

"At least she's acknowledging your presence," said Chris. He sat down across from Travis. "Kitty totally ignored me until I forced myself upon her."

Travis looked up surprised. "You raped her already? Were you _that_ sex deprived?" he asked, shocked.

"_No_," said Chris angrily. "I didn't rape her, I tried to kiss her."

Just then, David hobbled into the room, holding his crotch.

"Damn, what happened to you?" asked Chris.

"She fucking kicked me in the balls!" screamed David as he painfully sat down between the two of them.

"Ouch," said Travis.

"I told you, you should have chain her down," said Chris. "She's the craziest out of the three of them."

"Anyway," said Travis. "Imma go and try and get Rouge to see the best of me." He got up and left the room.

(-strawberrie-)

Remy strode down one of the massive hallways in the mansion. Rogue, Kitty and Wanda were in three different wings of the mansion, so each of the guys had to take a different route.

While he walked down the halls, he looked in the different rooms. All of them were empty, and seemed like no one lived there. He looked in one room and something sparkly caught his eye.

He walked over to it and saw that it was a diamond choker.

"_Rogue'll like dis_," thought Remy. He pocketed it, to give it to her later.

He tried one of the rooms, but it was locked.

"_Bingo_," he thought. He used one of his lock picks and unlocked the door and opened it.

"What tha fuck do ya…" started Rogue. She saw Remy standing there at the door. "Remy?"

"_Oui Chere_," he said.

Rogue wanted to run over to him, but was unable to, due to her bonds.

Remy walked over to her and checked her for any injuries.

"Remy, take this off," said Rogue, motioning to her bonds.

Remy looked at them. They were pretty tight, there was no space between the metal and her skin.

"I don't want t' hurt y'," he said.

"Can ya at least blow up tha chains so Ah can be free?" asked Rogue. Remy did so and Rogue immediately threw herself onto him in a hug. Tears started streaming down her eyes.

"He was goin' ta rape meh," she said, sobbing. "He was goin' ta rape meh, video tape it and send it ta ya."

"Shhh," said Remy as he rubbed her back. "That won't happen _chere_, I promise."

Rogue lifted her face and looked at Remy. Their heads got closer, and they were about to kiss when at the last second Travis burst into the room.

"What the fuck?" he asked "How did you get here? How did you find her?"

Remy turned angrily to face him. He quickly kissed Rogue on the cheek and laid her gently on the bed. Then he turned and walked over to Travis who was shrinking back from him and backing himself into a corner.

"Y' bastard," said Remy. "No one, _no one_, disrespects my woman, **_and me_**. Y' are goin' t' pay and believe Remy, it's goin' t' hurt."

Remy proceeded to beat Travis so that he passed out within minutes. Remy kept on beating him up, and making random pieces of his clothing explode until Rogue put her hand on his arm.

"Let's fahnd Kit and Wanda," she said. She turned to start walking out of the room.

"Wait," said Remy. He brought her into his arms and kissed her slowly and passionately. Rogue kissed back with just as much passion. Remy took two steps back and they both fell on the bed.

(-strawberrie-)

John stormed down the hallway where Wanda was. He burned random holes in the wall, always taking the fire away before it could do a lot of damage and burn the whole house down. He'd do that later, but for now, his girlfriend and close friends were in that house and he didn't want them dead.

John angrily walked through the hallway until he came upon a locked door. He quickly burned the door down.

"Wanda?" he asked.

"John!" screamed Wanda. She ran over and hugged him. He kissed her, checking her body for major injuries, and melting the collar off of her. He noticed the state of her clothes.

"Holy shit," he said. "Wanda. _Please_ don't tell me he raped you."

Wanda shook her head. "I kicked him in the balls when he tried to grab me," she said.

John smiled at her lovingly. "That's my girl," he said. His face darkened. "But that punk ass bitch is still going to pay for what he's done to you." He grabbed her hand and they both walked around until they saw David laying down in a room staring at the ceiling. They looked up and gasped when they saw on the roof was a painted picture of a naked Wanda.

John glared daggers at David as he jumped up in fear and started backing away from John.

"How'd you get here?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," said John as he strode over to David. "How'd you get a naked picture of my girl? By the way, it's not accurate. Wanda's boobs are bigger than that."

"And that picture makes me look fat!" exclaimed Wanda. "Not to mention my fingernails will _never_ be painted pink."

"Um…" said David as he continued to back away. "Sorry?"

"No," said John, it's too late for that. He proceeded to beat David up until he screamed for mercy.

"Mercy!" screamed David. "Mercy! Please have mercy! I beg you! I'm _sorry_!"

"Fine," said John. "I'll show you mercy. Let's see if the squirrels do."

John proceeded to make out with Wanda, his back against the wall, as he kept an eye on the deadly pack of squirrels made out of fire that was chasing a screaming David around the room.

(-strawberrie-)

Piotr walked calmly in full metal form down Kitty's hallway. Every once in awhile he randomly punched holes in the wall, looking for Kitty.

Kitty, hearing him come down the hall, lifted her head.

"Piotr?" she asked, softly.

Piotr then burst into her room.

"Piotr!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Kitty," said Piotr. He walked over to her and crushed her bonding, freeing her. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and clung to him.

"God, I'm so glad you're here," she said.

"Of course I am," said Piotr as he checked her body for injuries. He pulled his head back and looked her in the face. "He didn't do anything to you right?"

"No, he didn't rape me," said Kitty.

"Okay," said Piotr. "I'll let him live." Kitty smiled.

"Let's go find him," said Piotr.

"Hold on a second," said Kitty. She brought his head down and captured his lips with hers as their tongues danced.

"Sorry," said Kitty when they broke apart. "I needed to remind myself of your kisses after Chris' kiss."

"He kissed you?" asked Piotr.

"He actually tried to force his tongue into my mouth, but I bit him," said Kitty.

"Then what," said Piotr, deadly calm.

"Then he slapped me and said that for the rest of my life I'd stay in this bed, wearing nothing while I act as his entertainment," said Kitty.

"He's dead," said Piotr.

"As much as I would love to see Chris off the face of this earth, I don't want murder on your conscience," said Kitty.

"Well, he'll wish he was dead by the time I get through with him," said Piotr. He took Kitty's hand and they walked out of the room looking for Chris.

They found him in a room two doors down looking through a file cabinet full of condoms, muttering to himself.

"No, she won't like this…" he said. "No, not this either… This one's for someone with a bigger dick… perfect!" He held up a condom in triumph and turned towards the door and saw Piotr standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. Kitty was standing beside him, her arms around his waist.

"Shit," was his last word before Piotr thoroughly beat him.

Kitty looked over at Piotr when he was done. "Let's take the condoms," she said.

Piotr looked at her. "Sure," he said. He picked up the cabinet and they went to look for the others.

(-strawberrie-)

The six of them met in the living room. They greeted each other and exchanged hugs and high fives.

"What is that?" Rouge asked Piotr.

"Take a look," said Piotr as he set the cabinet down. The four of them looked in the cabinet.

"_Damn_," said Wanda.

"Holy fire!" said John. He picked up a particular brand of condoms. "These were my _favorite_! They discontinued it recently! How'd he get these!"

The five of them laughed as John pocketed the condom.

"Is that a water bed?" Wanda asked Remy.

"Yeah," he said. "We didn't want it t' go t' waste. So we took it. Along with this choker." Remy took the choker out and handed it to Rogue.

"Thanks," said Rogue. "It's beautiful."

"So ya took their sheets?" Rogue asked John.

"They're velvety soft," said John. "They feel _so_ good."

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Wanda.

"We're going to _completely_ destroy this house," said Piotr.

"And dis is how we're goin' t' do it," said Remy.

(-strawberrie-)

Thirty minutes later the whole mansion was up in flames.

"What did ya do?" asked Rogue as she dubiously stared up at the huge fire.

"Whatever wasn't flammable in the house, Piotr either crushed, or Remy blew up," said John. "I burned everything else."

"What'd y' do t' de guys?" Remy asked the girls.

They grinned. "We dressed them drag and left them tied to a street pole in the middle of the sidewalk," said Kitty.

"Are you serious?" said Piotr. Remy and John burst out laughing.

Wanda grinned. "Dead serious," she said.

"Alright kiddies," said John as he handed the shivering Wanda his jacket. "Let's go home. Meet you guys there."

"Alright," said Kitty. "See you guys."

"If not, we'll see ya tomorrow mornin'," said Rogue. "Ah'm tired."

"Okay, bye," said Piotr. They all went to their respective cars, drove home and went to sleep.

(-no more strawberries-)

Hmm, only like three chapters left. And they're probably going to be short chapters.


	35. Home Makeover

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. I don't own Ikea or Sports Authority or Purple Heart.

Last Time:  
_Thirty minutes later the whole mansion was up in flames.  
_"_What did ya do?" asked Rogue as she dubiously stared up at the huge fire.  
_"_Whatever wasn't flammable in the house, Piotr either crushed, or Remy blew up," said John. "I burned everything else."  
_"_What'd y' do t' de guys?" Remy asked the girls.  
__They grinned. "We dressed them drag and left them tied to a street pole in the middle of the sidewalk," said Kitty.  
_"_Are you serious?" said Piotr. Remy and John burst out laughing.  
__Wanda grinned. "Dead serious," she said.  
_"_Alright kiddies," said John as he handed the shivering Wanda his jacket. "Let's go home. Meet you guys there."  
_"_Alright," said Kitty. "See you guys."  
_"_If not, we'll see ya tomorrow mornin'," said Rogue. "Ah'm tired."  
_"_Okay, bye," said Piotr. They all went to their respective cars, drove home and went to sleep._

Chapter 35- Home Makeover

The next morning at breakfast they made plans for the day.

"Okay," said Rogue. "We'll each have our own rooms and bathrooms. Kitty and Piotr, you guys got the mini living room-"

"And the table hockey table in the game room," said Wanda.

"Both of them," said Kitty.

Rogue blinked. "Okay," she said. "Remy and ah got the main living room. Wanda and John, ya got the laundry room, tha bathrooms that aren't connected to any of our rooms, the kitchen and the dining room."

"Okay?" she asked. When everyone nodded she did too. "Okay, let's go. Make sure to get same day delivery if possible. If not, next day delivery."

They all put their plates in the dishwasher, went upstairs to change and left in their respective cars.

(-strawberrie-)

The John and Wanda and Remy and Rogue went to two different Ikea Stores while Piotr and Kitty went to the room store, and then to Sports Authority.

When John and Wanda got to Ikea they split up, in search of items for their room, bathroom, and the other bathrooms.

An hour later they met each other in the front of the store.

"What did you get?" asked Wanda.

"Let me show you," said John. He grabbed Wanda's hand and led her to a _massive_ king sized bed with fire running along the seams.

"It'll be perfect for out room," he said as he put his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Want to try it out?" asked Wanda.

"Here?" asked John.

"Where else?" she asked. John grinned and when no one was looking they slid under the covers.

(-strawberrie-)

"_What the…?_" thought the store manager. He was hearing loud moans. He turned, and saw a large, moving lump under one of the beds. He stepped closer and realized the moans were coming from two people under the sheets.

"Oh no," said the manager. "Not again! I'm not looking under that!"

He quickly ran to his office to get rid of the images that appeared of the last time he looked under the covers at two people having sex.

(-strawberrie-)

"Perfect," said Rogue as she and Remy looked at a bed in another Ikea.

"Wouldn't it be better if it were green an' black?" asked Remy. They were looking at a king-sized bed with black velvet coverings. The comforter was black velvet on one side and red velvet on the other. The pillows were the same way.

"Nah," said Rogue. "Ah lahke this. We can make the main living room green and black."

Remy nodded. "Want t' try it out, _chere_?" he asked Rogue.

"Remy!" Rogue exclaimed. "ah hope yahre not suggesting weh have sex in a store!"

"_Non_," said Remy. "Freaky tings like dat are for John n' Wanda." He went over to the bed and laid on it. He then motioned for her to join him.

She hesitantly did and as soon as she got on the bed Remy pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Oh, _that's_ what you meant," said Rogue as she pulled Remy's head down for another round of kisses.

(-strawberrie-)

"How about that one?" asked Kitty. She pointed to a dark brown room set, with black strips here and there. It looked like a dark tiger.

"I don't think so," said Piotr. "It doesn't look all that nice."

"That one?" asked Kitty. She pointed over toward a maroon set.

"It doesn't seem to match the two of us," said Piotr.

Kitty looked again. "You're right," she said. "It seems more like the Professor's type."

"How about that one?" asked Piotr as he motioned over towards a blue room. The comforter was dark blue, with light blue pillows. The rest of the room was in different shades of blue, making it both feminine and masculine.

"Ooh!" exclaimed Kitty. "It's pretty. We could also add metallic things to it."

"Like?" asked Piotr.

"Like, we could have a metal lamp, a metal desk, metal accessories, etc," said Kitty.

"Yeah," said Piotr. He looked and saw a saleswoman. "Excuse me miss, we'd like to purchase this set."

"Aw, are you two shopping for your first home?" asked the saleswoman.

Kitty smiled up at Piotr. "Not yet," she said. "We're actually shopping for furniture for the house we share with two other couples."

"Aw, that's nice," said the sales lady. "Would you be interested in a living room set with the same color scheme?"

Piotr and Kitty looked at each other. "Sure," said Piotr.

(-strawberrie-)

That night, after they'd redone the house and given all the furniture to Purple Heart, they went down to the beach and had a bonfire. The three couples sat around the fire on blankets like John and Wanda did for John's surprise.

"I'm going to miss this place _so_ much," said Kitty.

"Yeah," said Wanda. "Our best memories have been here."

"Like de surprises," said Remy.

"That we _absolutely loved_," said Piotr, as the guys hugged their girls.

"Dancing at the _Celestial_," said Kitty. Remy grinned, remembering.

"Beating the crap out of David, Travis and Chris," said John.

"Arguments," said Rogue, glaring at John and Wanda.

"Make ups," said Wanda, smiling at Rogue.

"PMS," said Piotr, grinning at Remy.

"Fun on de beach," said Remy.

"And the mutant fair," said Kitty. "I feel like I'm going to cry."

The four other couples smiled at her sadly while Piotr hugged her.

"It's been so much fun just being together you know?" said Wanda.

"Yeah," said John. "We should get our own house together."

"Who's payin' for it?" asked Remy. They all looked at him. "_Non_, not Remy."

"You have the deepest pockets!" protested Wanda.

"Whatevah, we'll come ta that when tha tahme comes," said Rogue. "Let's just savor our last night here."

They sat there, staring at the stars or the fire, just reminiscing, not wanting to think about when they leave tomorrow.

John nudged Wanda and she looked at him curiously. Putting a finger to his lips he motioned to the fire. Wanda looked at it and in it was a little image. John made it so that it was only on their side and the others couldn't see it.

The image started to play like a video. It was the six of them, sitting as they were just then. All of a sudden Remy and Rogue get up and leave, then Piotr and Kitty left and then all of a sudden, Wanda and John look at each other and next thing you know clothes are flying everywhere. Then a question mark appeared.

Wanda grinned and nodded yes.

A couple minutes later Remy and Rogue got up.

"We're headin' insahde guys," said Rogue. The rest of them nodded and they left. A couple minutes later Piotr carried a sleeping Kitty into the house.

As soon as Piotr and Kitty entered the house, Wanda pounced on John.

"They took _forever_ to leave!" she exclaimed.

(-no more strawberries-)

Yeah, John and Wanda's thing was wierd...and disturbing.. but I'm in a wierd disturbing mood. (Don't ask. You _really_ don't want to know)

Two more chapters. Next: 36. _Goodbyes_.


	36. Goodbyes

**Crazy **

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men.

Last Time:  
_A couple minutes later Remy and Rogue got up.  
_"_We're headin' insahde guys," said Rogue. The rest of them nodded and they left. A couple minutes later Piotr carried a sleeping Kitty into the house.  
__As soon as Piotr and Kitty entered the house, Wanda pounced on John.  
_"_They took forever to leave!" she exclaimed._

Chapter 36- Goodbyes

The next morning after breakfast they all started packing their stuff.

"Did you call the moving van company?" Kitty asked Piotr. Kitty was packing her clothes while Piotr packed all his art supplies, having finished packing his clothes.

"No," he said. "John did."

"John?" repeated Kitty. "Are you sure the moving vans are coming any time soon?"

Piotr nodded. "I walked him through it," he said.

"What if he dialed the wrong number?" asked Kitty.

"I dialed and handed him the phone," said Piotr while smiling.

"Okay," said Kitty.

They quickly finished and put their bags in the driveway. They went down to their room.

"It looks so empty without our stuff," said Kitty.

"Yeah," said Piotr. He put his arm around her waist. "How about we have sex one more time for old times sake?"

"But we ordered a new bed and everything! We'll taint it!" said Kitty.

"So?" asked Piotr as he nuzzled her neck. He looked at her and pouted. "Please?"

Kitty smiled and kissed him. "Why not?"

(-strawberrie-)

"Remy where the hell are they?" asked John as he stormed into Rogue and Remy's room.

"Where de hell are what?" asked Remy. He was sitting on his and Rogue's new bed, playing solitaire.

"My lighters!" exclaimed John. "Not the ones Wanda gave me for my surprise, I have all of those. The ones that I brought here originally."

"Damn," said Remy. "Remy forgot t' 'borrow' dem."

"Then who has my lighters?" asked John.

"Remy what should Ah do with John's old light-," said Rogue as she walked into the room. She looked at John. "Oh, hi John."

"Where are they?" asked John.

"Where are what?" said Rogue, acting innocent.

"My lighters!" said John.

"Ah don't know," said Rouge.

"Don't play dumb," said John. "You just were asking Remy what you should do with them.

"What?" Rouge said. "No, no, no. Ah was about ta say _lightbulb_. Wanda said that yahres died."

John glared at her and she stared at him calmly.

"Fine," he said after awhile. "But I will find them and I'll get you."

"Ah'm sure ya will John, bye now," said Rogue as she closed the door behind him. She got onto the bed next to where Remy was packing.

"So what should ah do with John's old lighters? Kitty and ah took them awhile back and ah kinda forgot about them until now," she said.

Remy shook his head and laughed.

"_Je t'aime_," he said.

"_Je t'aime aussi_," said Rogue right before she kissed him.

(-strawberrie-)

"I can't find them!" wailed John.

"Can't find what?" asked Wanda. Her voice was slightly muffled since she was inside the bathroom.

"My old lighters!" said John. "They're gone!"

"It's okay," said Wanda. "They aren't as good as your new ones. And besides," She stepped out of the bathroom wearing the outfit she wore for her and John's show at the Mutant Fair. "I think I have something that can distract you for a good hour."

John grinned at her. "I think you do too my lovely, sexy, beautiful, alluring, desirable, seductive, charming, graceful, enchanting, exquisite, gorgeous, ravishing, radiant, stunning, dazzling, divine, angelic, well, maybe not angelic, assistant Scarlett," he said. He paused, staring at her. "I didn't know you kept your uniform."

"I thought I could still use it," said Wanda. "I was right."

"Good thing you kept it too," said John. He looked up into Wanda's eyes.

"Come here," he said huskily. Wanda walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm here," said Wanda. "Now what?"

John looked at his watch. "We still have a couple of hours," he said. "Let's have some fun."

"Regular fun or freaky fun?" asked Wanda.

"Freaky fun," said John as he went and opened one of the boxes labeled, "WANDA AND JOHN. DO NOT OPEN UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES"

"Definitely freaky fun," he said.

(-strawberrie-)

Later, the six of them stood in the driveway, staring at the house. The moving van had left, leaving them. They were going the same way they came, in the RAV4, so they hired someone to take their vehicles back.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be," said Wanda.

"We can always come back," said Kitty.

"Yeah," said Rogue.

All of a sudden, John started sobbing. That started Kitty and Rogue. Wanda, Remy and Piotr held them until they calmed down.

"Let's go," said Remy softly. Rogue lifted her head off his shoulder and nodded.

"NOOO!" screamed John. He ran over to the door, opened it violently and ran to his and Wanda's bathroom where he locked himself in.

"John," said Remy. He and the rest of them had come up after John. "Let's go. It's time."

"No," protested John. He crossed his arms and sat on the floor inside the bathroom, leaning against the door. "I'm not going!"

"Come on John," said Kitty. "We'll come back. It's going to be okay."

"No!" said John. "It's _not_ going to be okay. Go away! Go without me! I'm staying!"

Wanda motioned for the rest of them to leave the house. They did, silently, and Wanda sat down on the floor, leaning against the bathroom door like John was doing on the other side.

They sat there for awhile. Wanda didn't say a word and neither did John. Finally he spoke up.

"I don't want to go," he said.

"I know," said Wanda. "I don't want to go either. But what good will staying here alone do you? We'll all be gone. One of the best things about staying here is we were all together. If we all go, and you stay, then it won't be fun. You're better off coming with us. I'll miss you if you don't."

John sighed and then Wanda heard the click of a door unlocking. She got up just as John opened the door and walked out.

Wanda walked over and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Let's go," said John. Wanda nodded and silently they walked out of the house, locking it behind them.

They got into the car, where the others were sitting, waiting for them. Remy started the engine and they were off.

(-no more strawberries-)

No, this is not the last chapter. The next one is. Ugh, this chapter and the other one are my least favorites. Not content wise, but writing quality wise. Yeah. Anyway, Next Chapter: _37. Finale_.


	37. Finale

**Crazy**

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men.

Last Time:  
"_I know," said Wanda. "I don't want to go either. But what good will staying here alone do you? We'll all be gone. One of the best things about staying here is we were all together. If we all go, and you stay, then it won't be fun. You're better off coming with us. I'll miss you if you don't."  
__John sighed and then Wanda heard the click of a door unlocking. She got up just as John opened the door and walked out.  
__Wanda walked over and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her on the top of her head.  
_"_Let's go," said John. Wanda nodded and silently they walked out of the house, locking it behind them.  
__They got into the car, where the others were sitting, waiting for them. Remy started the engine and they were off._

Chapter 37- Finale

Six and a half hours later they pulled in the mansion's driveway.

"Wanda, yahre sleepin' ovah rahght?" Rogue asked her.

Wanda nodded. "I don't feel like going back to the Brotherhood house right about now," she said.

They all got out of the car. Just then Bobby ran past Rogue. Roberto, who was chasing Bobby, tried to pour a bucket of water on him, but missed, instead getting Rogue soaked.

"Roberto, ya have three seconds ta run," she said. "One… two… THREE!" Using Jean's powers, she lifted Roberto up, moved him to the pool and let him go, making him cannonball into the pool.

"Why did we come back again?" Rogue asked the rest of them as she wrung her shirt out.

"Because if you didn't I would hunt you down and skewer your little boyfriends for keeping you away," said Logan. He walked over to the six of them with Ororo not far behind him.

"Hey!" exclaimed the girls. The guys just watched him warily.

"Have fun?" Ororo asked all of them. They nodded.

"Yeah," said Wanda. "We're going to miss it there."

"Why don't we tell you _all_ about it?" said Kitty with a mischievous gleam in her eye. She grabbed Logan's arm. "Come on Logan, girls."

"Yeah," said Wanda. "We'll tell you _everything_."

"Especially what happened at night," said Rogue, grinning evilly.

"Help! HELP!" screamed Logan as the girls dragged him off into the house. "I don't want to know this! This is torture! _HELP!_" Ororo and the guys laughed.

"Let's put their bags away," said Piotr as he shook his head.

"Alright," said John. "Then we'll say goodbye and leave?"

"Yeah, basically," said Remy. "Who's keeping the RAV4?"

"I think we should all have it," said Piotr. "Like if we're going out together like on triple dates, or just to hang out."

"Like when the girls will drag us to the mall right?" said John.

"Exactly," said Piotr. "This car won't hold all of us and that many bags too."

"Remy likes de way y' tink," said Remy.

(-strawberrie-)

In the middle of the night Remy crept silently through the X-Mansion. This time he knew where he was going.

"_Turn t' de left, go all de way down de hall._ _Enter de elevator, press 'B'. When Remy gets off de elevator he takes a right. His office is at de end of the hall_," Remy thought.

He followed the instructions and knocked on Xavier's office.

"Come in Remy," said Professor X. Remy entered the room, declining a seat.

"Hello," said the Professor. "I've been expecting you."

"Yeah, y' told Remy t' personally return de keys, so here Remy is," said Remy.

"Did you have a nice time?" asked the Professor.

"Yeah, we had fun," said Remy. "We even redecorated the place."

"That's good," said the Professor.

Remy handed him the keys. "Well thanks," he said. "Here are de keys."

Xavier shook his head and pushed Remy's hand back to his side. "Keep them," he said. "The house is for the six of you now. If you all want to get away, you have the option of going there."

"_Merci_, Professor," Remy said with a lot of gratitude.

"Your welcome," said the Professor.

"Well, Remy's goin' t' go now," said Remy.

The professor nodded.

Remy turned to go, but when he reached the door he turned back.

"T'anks for everytin," said Remy. "We had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome," said the Professor.

(-The End-)

Yeah, so this story finally comes to a close. There have been soo many memories. So many good times. I LOVED writing this story!

Anyway, I know the ending sucked completely. I'm sorry. This is just how I chose to end it.

As for all of you looking for a sequel. There is a 98.76 chance that you won't get it. Sorry. There is about a 99.0223 chance that I'll have something similar to a sequel, but not quite. It should be called After Crazy (tentative title) and it'll just have like little scenes, that say what happened to the six of them after Crazy.

For now, I'm going to be focusing on my original fics for now. I have a VERY long story that I put off for the sake of Crazy that I want to finish/post. (check it out. It's my "homepage" link on my profile page. Called Strawberrie Kisses) Don't worry, I'm not leaving fanfic permanently. I should be posting some one-shot/song-fics every once-in-awhile. As for another long story? Whenever I get inspiration I'll be sure to start writing.

Many thanks to those who reviewed **Crazy** without you guys, this story would have probably never have been finished. The number **before** your name is the number of times you reviewed. It goes in order from greatest number of reviews to the least.

Thanks goes to:  
(25)-**Rogue238** (24)-**Sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme** (23)-**FluidDegree** (16)-**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**. (15)-**bored247** (14)-**Cat2fat900** (14)-**Fauna Greywolf**  
(13)-**SickmindedSucker**. (12)-**Chica De Los Ojos Café** (12)-**Crash Slayer** (10)-**blue-fuzzy**  
(9)-**Coldqueen**. (9)-**Dark Anime Love** (9)-**IvyZoe** (7)-**Sunspotmisery** (6)-**Bant**  
(5)-**BrokenAngel1753** (5)-**EE's Skysong** (4)-**Bbysail28** (4)-**Zahraa** (3)-**FlamezBlaze1**.  
(3)-**Remylover** (3)-**Selene** (2)-**AnimeFanGirl** (2)-**AnimeSiren** (2)-**cajuncrazy** (2)-**FireanIce** (2)-**girl in mental assylum** (2)-**Hunzi01** (2)-**Kittyfan1** (2)-**Lorelai** (2)-**Numbuh 333 half way 2 hell** (2)-**Remy's Girl** (2)-**Shadowcatfan89** (1)-**Allimba** (1)-**AprilAngel1413** (1)-**blaise91 **(1)-**Dreamer's dawn** (1)-**Evyy** (1)-**Foxy-Glove** (1)-**Germanshepard9** (1)-**Kara Minimino** (1)-**kipper503 **(1)-**Lady Element** (1)-**Looneyli** (1)-**MidniteAngelGoth** (1)-**Pyromac**  
(1)-**REMY LOVES ROGUE!** (1)-**Scar's fangurl** (1)-**SupRStaR** (1)-**thegambit23** (1)-**Toxic-Beetle** (1)-**toxic-touch-727 **

By the way, **Blue-fuzzy** you asked me how much money the girls earned. To be honest, I don't know. The actual figure is unknown. I _completely_ avoided that situation. If you think back, you'll remember that I never told you how much the girls owed the professor. I just said that they owed him a lot of money and that it'd take them like, 20something years to repay him. So, just know that they earned A LOT.

(THE END)


End file.
